


My Lightbringer

by detectivedeckerstar



Series: Lieutenant Deckerstar [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedeckerstar/pseuds/detectivedeckerstar
Summary: This is a sequel fic to "You can still call me Detective", where Lucifer leaves hell and returns to earth 2 years after he initially left, to find that Chloe has become a Lieutenant in the LAPD. Recommended you read Part 1 of the series first. (Link in notes)2 months after Lucifer returns from hell, he and Chloe are finally together. As they explore their relationship and Lucifer continues to try to recover from his recent time in hell, someone he cares for gets hurt while they're at a crime scene.Will Lucifer be able to save them?(Promise no major character death, just a whole bunch of angst)
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lieutenant Deckerstar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796602
Comments: 284
Kudos: 344





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all of my lovely people!  
> I have missed you these last few weeks and I am so glad to be posting again!  
> As stated in the summary, this is a sequel to "You can still call me Detective".  
> I really do recommend you read that one first, but if you really don't want to, the main thing you need to know is that Chloe is now a Lieutenant in the LAPD.  
> Link to the first fic:  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140296/chapters/58125001)  
> Credit to user "dolmanlo" for the series name!
> 
> Alright, let's get on with this story now! Similar to the last story, I will here or there be including pictures to help describe scenes. There is one in this chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I am no medical professional, so take anything that happens with a grain of salt.
> 
> I really hope you like it and please let me know what you think in the comments below! I'd love to hear from you!  
> Enjoy!

This could not be happening.

It should not be happening.

She did not deserve this.

He knew punishment and she _did not_ deserve this.

They’d just gone back to the crime scene to sweep over for any clues they missed after they got no leads.

They found something and were about to leave when someone burst through the door.

It all happened too quickly.

He saw the person with a black facemask on lift the gun and point, but he was too far away to stop it. To jump in front of it. He fired and it hit her.

Chloe shot him down immediately after, but it was too late.

Ella had already been shot. And she was bleeding out.

* * *

“No no no no NO,” Lucifer yelled as he dropped down to the ground beside Ella.

Chloe did so as well and put pressure on the wound.

“It’s gonna be okay Ella, we’re gonna get you to the hospital, just hold on,” Chloe said quickly, and Lucifer could hear the worry in her voice.

It was bad. The wound was _really_ bad. She was bleeding so much.

Chloe went to pull out her phone with her free hand to call for backup and medics.

Lucifer thrust his hand out, stopping her.

“There’s no time,” Lucifer said frantically.

Chloe looked at him.

“Lucifer, we need to call this in, she needs medical help!” Chloe replied, just as frantic.

Lucifer shook his head.

“They won’t get here in time; it’ll be too late.”

Lucifer looked down at Ella, whose head was cradled in his arms. He shifted and moved his other arm underneath her knees.

“I have to fly her there. It’s the only way she’ll get there fast enough,” he said, standing up with Ella in his arms.

He saw Chloe nod as he turned away, running to the door. As soon as he stepped outside, he summoned his wings and took flight. Flying as fast as he could to the hospital.

He looked down at Ella while he was up in the air.

“Hang on, Ms. Lopez, Father can’t have you just yet,” he whispered, flapping his wings harder, willing himself to go faster.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital, he dropped down in the empty space, not really caring who saw him at that moment and folded his wings back in. He ran into the emergency room yelling that she’d been shot, and a gurney appeared in front of him, where he laid Ella down.

They rushed her away, promising to do everything they could for her.

He just stood there and watched them run her down the hall, not really sure what else to do. When they turned the corner and disappeared out of sight, he turned and sat down in the chair closest to him.

He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, images of Ella getting shot flashing through his head.

A few minutes later, someone in scrubs approached him, asking about Ella. Her name, how he knew her, what happened, getting background information. She thanked him for his help and walked away, back to the desk to put the information into the system probably.

He figured he should probably let Chloe know what was going on. He pulled his phone out of his suit jacket pocket and called her. She picked up barely through the first ring.

“Lucifer? Is she okay?” she asked, slightly panicked.

“We got to the hospital, the doctors just took her a few minutes ago and they asked me for information about her. They haven’t said anything about her condition yet,” he replied.

Both of his elbows were on his knees, one hand holding the phone to his ear, the other hand in his hair holding his head.

“Okay, I’m on my way over there now. I had to wait for backup to come. The guy was still alive and confessed that he was the one who killed our victim and was coming back to clean up the evidence. He just shot because he didn’t want any witnesses,” Chloe explained.

Lucifer growled, a sound not of this world. Chloe sighed.

“I know, I know, he’ll get what he deserves. He’ll sit in a prison cell for the rest of his life and then in another cell for the rest of eternity,” Chloe replied, sounding as angry as Lucifer felt.

He nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see him. They stayed silent for a moment more.

“I called Dan and told him, so he’s on his way over as well. He’s going to call her brother’s who are here in LA and let them know. So keep an eye out for any of them if they come through,” Chloe continued.

Lucifer grunted in response.

“Ok, I’ll be there soon Lucifer, hang tight. I love you,” she said.

Lucifer’s shoulder relaxed slightly, and his eyes fluttered shut.

“I love you too,” he said back.

They hung up and Lucifer leaned back, his head resting against the wall, slumped in his chair.

It had been 2 months since he had returned from hell. 2 months since he saw Chloe again after the century he endured in hell. 2 months since she had said she still loved him, and since he told her he loved her too.

It had been a really good few months.

He and Chloe had spent almost every night together, only separated a few torturous times. When the child was with Dan, they would sometimes stay at his penthouse, and other times they stayed at Chloe’s.

He still had nightmares pretty much every night, and they were always much easier to calm down from when he was with Chloe.

Sometimes they would wake her up and she would coax him back into her arms. Other times she wouldn’t wake up, but she would reach out to his side of the bed in her sleep and would only settle down when he joined her back in bed.

The first night they spent apart since his return, he had had a particularly bad nightmare. One that seemed all too real.

He had woken up in a panic in his penthouse, and he couldn’t calm himself down, not sure what was real and what wasn’t.

He fumbled with his phone, trying to call Chloe. He looked at the clock as he heard the click when the phone was answered and he cursed himself silently, seeing that it was well past 3 in the morning.

“Lucifer are you okay?” she asked, her voice thick with sleep and worry.

He had immediately relaxed, knowing she was okay. It had just been a dream, she was okay.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I just needed to make sure you were okay,” he breathed.

“Oh, ok,” Chloe said, sounding relieved and also understanding his reasoning.

“I’m-I’m sorry for waking you, I shouldn’t have. I didn’t realize the time,” he muttered apologetically.

“It’s okay Lucifer, I told you to call me if you needed me. This counts,” she reassured.

Lucifer sighed and relaxed back onto his bed. He closed his eyes and another part of the nightmare flashed across his mind.

His breathing hitched.

“Chloe?” he asked, his voice sounding incredibly vulnerable.

“Yes?” she replied.

“Could- could you check on Beatrice? To make sure she’s okay? I’m sure she is, I- I just-” he tried to finish but couldn’t find the words to explain.

Chloe picked up on his meaning right away.

“Of course, Lucifer. Just a minute,” she replied, and he heard shuffling and moving around coming from her side of the phone.

Lucifer held his breath as he heard her walking down the hall. He was pretty sure the child was okay, but after what he’d seen- in his dream- he needed to be sure.

“She’s okay Lucifer,”- Chloe interrupted his thoughts, - “she’s snoring like an Albanian field wench, just like her mother,” Chloe said, and he could hear her smile as she said it.

Lucifer exhaled both in relief and in laughter at her response. He thanked her and they had both gone back to bed shortly after. Lucifer made sure to drop by her apartment before Trixie left for school the next morning, claiming he wanted to make them breakfast. She smiled, knowing the real reason behind it, and made sure to hug him extra tight that morning.

* * *

He and Chloe were officially together now. Finally. And he could not have been more thrilled about it.

They didn’t tell anyone for a little bit when he first came back, mostly because they themselves hadn’t even put a label on it yet, so they weren’t entirely sure what they would tell everyone.

They managed to mostly keep their hands off of each other at work, Chloe wanting to remain professional, which Lucifer, of course, respected.

But there would be stolen touches or kisses here or there. Sometimes in her office when no one was looking, or in the cruiser on the way to a crime scene. Which Chloe initiated her fair share of, much to Lucifer’s delight.

When they finally got around to having the conversation, they both agreed they wanted this to be real and they wanted to tell people.

They first told Trixie, who replied only with a “duh,” and a roll of her eyes, but was very happy, nonetheless. She was definitely settling in as a teenager.

Dan wasn’t too surprised and gave them a congrats when they told him after dropping Trixie off one day.

In Lucifer’s years away, Dan had healed as well as could be expected from the loss of Charlotte, with Linda’s help. He didn’t blame Lucifer anymore, but he still missed her of course. Some days were better than others, but there were more good days than bad.

Dan gave Lucifer the ‘if you hurt her speech’ as they both expected him too, and Lucifer promised that if he did hurt Chloe, he would allow Dan personally to pummel Lucifer to the ground. Chloe has raised her eyebrow in disapproval at that one but said nothing.

And when they told Ella, dear Ms. Lopez had been _elated_. She had screamed and almost fainted. She had hugged them to no end and said she had been waiting years for this moment. Her whooping and hollering was heard throughout the whole department.

* * *

Lucifer felt his eyes sting and a lump form in his throat as he thought about her in this moment. He couldn’t help the memory of her on the ground bleeding out flash through his mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

After a few moments Dan ran through the door up to the front desk, and Lucifer stood up and intercepted him, calling his name.

He quickly updated Dan on what had happened, and Dan’s shoulder has sunk in relief that they’d made it here but remained incredibly tense at the rest of the news. He joined Lucifer on the chair beside him, his head in his hands, much like Lucifer’s had been a few minutes ago.

“I should’ve stopped it. I should have been closer to her. I tried to jump in front, but I was too far away-” Lucifer whispered, his voice getting more frantic as he kept talking.

“Hey, this isn’t your fault,” Dan interrupted, his hand coming up and gripping Lucifer’s shoulder firmly.

Lucifer looked up at Dan in genuine disbelief, both at his words, and who was saying them.

“Yeah yeah, I know. It surprises me to say this too. But from what Chloe said, it all happened so fast, there was nothing you could have done. It’s that scumbag’s fault and no one else’s. He’ll get what’s his,” Dan said, removing his hand from Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer sighed and put his head in his hands again.

“Did you contact her brothers?” Lucifer asked after a few more minutes.

“Yeah, their numbers were listed on her emergency contacts. They are both hurrying here,” he explained.

Lucifer nodded and they returned to silence.

About 10 minutes later, Chloe arrived. She joined them in the chairs and held Lucifer’s hand the entire time, both of them needing each other’s support in that moment.

Ella’s brothers arrived after a bit too, Ricardo first, and Jay a few minutes later. They explained what happened to both of them, and they joined them in the waiting room, alternating between sitting and pacing around the room.

They sat there for what felt like forever. Chloe had checked the time on her phone and seen it had only been an hour. The only update they had gotten was that she had been rushed into emergency surgery and they wouldn’t know anything specific until after surgery.

A little while later, a doctor came around the corner and called out for Lucifer Morningstar. They all bolted up and the doctor walked over to them.

“Hi, are you all here for Ella Lopez?” the doctor asked.

They nodded quickly.

“Ms. Lopez is stable for now. The surgery went fine, and we have removed the bullet. Ms. Lopez lost a lot of blood, but you all are very lucky she got here in time,” the doctor explained.

They all noticeably relaxed, and Chloe squeezed Lucifer’s hand, recognizing his decision to fly her there.

“So as I said, she lost a lot of blood, and we are looking into a blood transfusion,” the doctor continued, “are any of you direct relative of Ella?” she asked.

Ricardo and Jay immediately piped up and stepped forward, informing her that they were both her brother. The doctor nodded and explained they would need to test their blood to see if either were compatible with Ella’s blood type if they were willing.

“She is not out of the woods yet, these next few hours will be crucial for Ella. But she is on the road to recovery, and she seems like she’s a fighter,” the doctor said to the group.

They all nodded.

“She is,” Chloe said, a lot of emotion in her voice.

“Can we see her?” Jay asked.

“She is currently sedated, and the nurses are finishing up. We have her in a joint room right now, so someone will come out and get you guys when the room has been cleared for visitors,” the doctor explained.

“Could she be moved to her own private room?” Lucifer asked, “Expenses are of no concern, she should be as comfortable as possible."

Jay and Ricardo looked back at Lucifer, saying neither they nor Ella could afford that. Lucifer just shook his head.

“You needn’t worry about it,” he replied to them and turned back to the doctor.

“Of course, sir, we will have her moved to her own room. Someone will be down in a bit when she’s ready,” she said, and when they nodded, she turned and walked away.

They sat back down, and both of her brothers thanked Lucifer, which he dismissed, saying it was no problem.

After another 15 or so minutes, a nurse came down and led them to Ella’s room, which was on the 5th floor.

([Link to Picture Ella's hospital room](https://dynamicmedia.zuza.com/zz/m/original_/3/3/331d3e6c-52b4-4a53-acf2-58c10fa0cd17/4f28aa774d768d1363710bf11b38_Gallery.jpeg))

They let Ricardo and Jay in first, and the 3 of them waited outside, watching through the window into the room.

Ella was still asleep, and her face was very pale, likely from the lack of blood. The average human couldn’t, but Lucifer could hear her heart rate monitor from outside. It was beeping at a stable rate which calmed him slightly. But he knew she needed more blood. And soon.

Just then another nurse appeared and walked into the room. Lucifer heard him ask if they were her brothers, and then say they needed to come with him to test their blood. They nodded and looked back at Ella for another moment.

Chloe looked up at Lucifer in question, knowing he could hear what had been said even though she couldn’t.

“He’s taking them to test their blood,” he said quietly.

Chloe nodded and Dan looked slightly confused at his words, probably wondering how he knew or heard them, but didn’t bother to ask.

When her brother followed the nurse out of the room, Chloe assured them that they would stay here with Ella until they got back. They nodded in thanks and followed the nurse down the hall.

Chloe and Dan walked into the room and immediately over to opposite sides of Ella. Lucifer hung back a little, just staring her from the end of the bed.

Looking at her from closer now worried him more. She looked unlike her usual self. Gone was the chipper and always positive Ms. Lopez. Instead, she looked tired and worn down. It scared Lucifer even more.

Chloe looked up from Ella at Lucifer and gestured for him to come join her. He walked around to her side of the bed, and Chloe placed Ella’s hand in his, from where she had been holding it.

Her hand was still warm, thank Dad. Chloe placed her hand on his back to support him. None of them could say anything, not even sure what to say.

Eventually, Dan grabbed the chairs from the corner and brought them to the side of her bed. They sat down and continued to watch Ella for a while longer.

At some point, Dan stood up and said he was going to get them all some coffee and some food since they were missing their normal lunchtime and would likely be here for a while longer. Lucifer didn’t pay much attention, but Chloe nodded and thanked him.

A few minutes after Dan left, Chloe said she was going to call Maze, Amenadiel and Linda to let them know what was going on, and then Trixie as well so she knew to take the bus home.

Lucifer did pay attention to that, simply nodding. Chloe squeezed his hand before she left the room and disappeared down the hall.

Lucifer sighed and looked back at Ella, so many memories about her flashing through his head.

When he first saw her at that crime scene the day he met her. When she hugged him for the first time. The countless times in her lab, her explaining forensic stuff about cases, always so enthusiastically. When he learned about Azrael, and when he sat in the lab listening to her talk about the different materials shortly after. When he’d returned and crashed into her in the precinct those months ago.

He would give anything to ensure she could tell him boring case-related details again.

A few more minutes went by, and Lucifer heard the door open. He figured Dan or Chloe was back from whatever they were doing.

He glanced up and his face immediately paled. He broke out in a cold sweat and his heart started pounding in his chest.

Because the Angel of Death was standing in the doorframe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel of death showed up in Ella's hospital room. Is she there to take her away? What will Lucifer do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> So glad to see everyone's responses on the last chapter, sorry I left you on a big cliffhanger :D  
> Anyway, I'm sure you want to get to it, so I'll shut up.  
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Enjoy!

Azrael stood in the doorway, her eyes on Ella.

Lucifer scrambled up, quicker than any human ever could, and ran over to the other side of Ella’s bed, putting himself between Ella and his sister.

“ _No_ ,” he growled at Azrael in his devil voice, the one that made humans cowl in fear.

Azrael tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion.

“ _You can’t take her_ ,” Lucifer continued, his voice the same, “ _Father cannot have her yet_.”

His eyes flashed red, showing his sister how much he meant it and how willing he was to fight her on it.

The angel of death seemed unfazed.

Azrael’s eyebrows raised in understanding and she shook her head.

“Lu, I am not here to take her,” Azrael said calmly.

Lucifer’s eyes returned to normal.

“You’re not?” he asked in disbelief.

Azrael smiled and shook her head.

“No Lu, I am here on for personal reasons, not professional. I sensed that she was hurt, but not that it was her time. I am simply here to check on her,” she explained.

Lucifer relaxed, but his heart was still racing at the rush of adrenaline he had just experienced.

He collapsed into the chair next to him, where Dan had previously been sitting. Azrael moved to the end of Ella’s bed and looked down at her.

“What have the human doctors said?” she asked.

Lucifer looked back at Ella.

“She’s fine for now, but she needs more blood. There testing her brothers for some now,” he answered, his eyes not leaving Ella.

Azrael nodded and continued to watch Ella. They stayed silent watching her for a few minutes.

“How does it work?” Lucifer eventually asked.

Azrael gave him a confused look.

“The way you know when to collect a human’s soul. Is it like a phone call? Do you know in advance or only right before they die?” he asked.

“Oh, well, I don’t know how to explain it but it's... like a feeling I guess? I just know where they are and where to take them. And it only comes the moment they die,” she explained.

Lucifer was about the respond, but he heard the door open, interrupting him. He looked back and saw Chloe in the threshold. He relaxed.

“Hey,” she said softly, putting her phone back in her pocket, her in slight confusion.

“Who were you talking to?” she asked.

Her face softened a little.

“Was it Ella? People say they can hear you even when asleep,” she said as she reached him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Lucifer shook his head. He looked up to where Azrael was standing at the end of the bed. Chloe obviously couldn’t see her.

He looked back up at Chloe.

“No, Azrael is here,” he explained, glancing back at where his sister was standing.

Chloe looked over and obviously didn’t see her.

“Your sister is here? Why-” Chloe’s eyes immediately widened in fear, “Is she here to take El-”

Lucifer rushed to stop her.

“No no. I had the same reaction. She says she’s just here to visit and check on her,” he says squeezing her hand.

He turned back to his sister, who was looking at them in slight shock, clearly not anticipating Lucifer telling Chloe about her.

“You can reveal yourself, Azrael, she knows everything,” he said.

“Are you sure?” she replied hesitantly.

“Yes, I am quite sure,” he reassured, looking up at Chloe.

“If you say so,” she replied and shrugged.

Chloe looked towards the end of the bed where Lucifer had been looking, anticipating an appearance.

She felt a breeze pass through the room, even though the windows were shut.

And just like that, someone was standing at the end of Ella’s bed. The being was dressed in dark clothes. Not quite the robe that history described the grim reaper in, but she saw the inspiration. She was shorter than Chloe has anticipated, but that did not take away from the power that exuded from her, in the same way that Lucifer’s presence drew people in.

Chloe wasn’t scared, but definitely felt a little intimated at the presence before her. She was a little starstruck that the actual angel of death was standing in front of her, but her boyfriend was the devil himself, so this was kind of just a normal day for her.

She looked down at Lucifer, who smiled slightly and squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

“Hello Chloe,” Azrael said, nodding her head in acknowledgment.

“Hi,” Chloe replied, not entirely sure what to say.

Azrael smiled, which eased Chloe’s nerves. Her smile was very kind and made her seem less intimidating.

“It is so nice to meet the woman who’s captured the hearts of my 2 favourite people,” Azrael said with a smile.

Chloe blushed and Lucifer breathed a laugh beside her.

“Oh, uh, thank you. It is nice to meet you too. Lucifer and Amenadiel have said many great things about you,” Chloe said, mustering up a small smile.

Azrael smiled again and nodded. Chloe looked down at Lucifer, who smiled up at her.

All of a sudden, Azrael stood up straight, taking her hand off the bed.

“My apologies. I am needed elsewhere. I will be back to check on Ella later,” Azrael said, turning and walking towards the door.

Before she opened the door, she turned back towards them.

“Lu, please summon me if anything happens,” she asked.

Lucifer nodded.

“Chloe,” Azrael said and bowed her head, saying goodbye.

Chloe smiled and then the door opened, watching as Azrael walked past the window and out of sight. The staff in the hallway didn’t seem to notice the weirdly dressed person walking down the hall.

Chloe turned back to Lucifer looking confused.

“Can everyone else not see her too?” she asked.

Lucifer shook his head.

“Probably not. She can reveal herself to specific people, so she likely revealed herself to you only. She basically can decide who’s she’s visible to and when. Even for celestial beings,” he explained.

Chloe nodded and looked back at Ella. She sagged a little in disappointment. She knew that Ella wasn’t going to miraculously look better in the few minutes she was gone, but she still wished it.

She felt Lucifer’s arms come up, and he pulled her onto his lap, so she was sitting sideways, her knees hanging off the side of the chair.

She wrapped her left arm around Lucifer’s shoulders, her hand resting on the back of his head. His arms came around her waist and she nudged his head onto her shoulder.

His head felt heavy on her shoulder, which meant he fully had his guard down. She could hear his breathing getting heavier over the few minutes they sat there.

“There was nothing you could have done to stop it, Lucifer,” she whispered, knowing where his thoughts were going.

“I should have done something,” he said back, his voice raw with emotion.

Chloe let go of his hand and brought it up to his face, moving it up to look at her.

“You did do something, Lucifer. You flew her here. The doctor said we were lucky she got here in time. But it wasn’t luck. It was you. You’re the reason she’s still here with us,” Chloe said intently, willing him to believe it.

Lucifer scrunched his eyes closed and a tear escaped.

“What if it wasn’t enough. She lost so much blood,” he whispered brokenly.

Chloe’s heart ached, both at the thought of losing Ella and at Lucifer’s current state. She wiped the tears from Lucifer’s eyes and pulled him close.

“Ella is strong. We have to believe she’ll pull through. I have faith in her,” she said, and Lucifer squeezed her tighter.

They sat there holding each other for the next few minutes.

After a few minutes, Chloe heard the door trying to be opened. She stood up walked over, opening it, and found Dan with his hands full. She smiled and grabbed the tray of coffee from him.

“Hey,” she said quietly, stepping aside for him to pass through.

He nodded in response and stepped through, placing the food down on the side table just inside the door. Most hospital rooms didn’t come with such furniture, but then again this was the fancy private suite that Lucifer was paying for.

Lucifer had done the same thing the few times she had been in the hospital. After the antidote had been administered when she was poisoned and she was deemed stable, she had been informed by the staff that she was moving to the private rooms and that her medical bill had all been paid off. Lucifer had left LA by that point, but she knew who had done so.

He spared no expense for those he cared about.

None of them felt like eating much, their appetites the least of their concerns right now. But both Chloe and Dan took their coffee and a snack, forcing themselves to eat, knowing they needed it.

Lucifer had refused the coffee and snack Chloe tried to give him. She tried to give him a look, but his eyes stayed focused on Ella. She sighed and put the snack back but wasn’t going to allow him to have nothing.

She thrust the coffee in front of him and lifted his hand up so he would grab it. When he tried to deny again, she gave him the look she had wanted to earlier, letting him know that it was non-negotiable.

His shoulder sagged in defeat and he took the cup from her and took one sip. She sat down in the seat beside him and held his free hand.

Chloe knew she and Dan were just as worried for Ella as Lucifer was, and all of them cared equally for her, but Lucifer seemed to be taking this especially hard.

He didn’t care for many people. From what she had seen, and what he had told her, he had never cared about any humans that much before he decided to move to LA over a decade ago.

He had sealed his emotions off after his Dad cast him out, never showing any weakness while in hell.

But now that he was here and had been working with Linda, he cared about quite a few. And when he did, he cared _fiercely_. The highs were high, and the lows were lower. She had seen it especially in the past few months since he was back, but she knew she saw it throughout most of the time she knew him.

It was almost as if all the love and emotion he should have been able to express throughout his life was funnelled into those he cared about now.

That was why he saw Linda, no doubt. Processing his emotions properly had always been a little more difficult for him. But she was patient. She knew how deeply he cared for her, and how much he cared about Trixie, even if he sometimes had trouble expressing it. She saw it in his actions. Sometimes he would come over immediately after his session with Linda and tell her something about how he felt, or some revelation Linda had guided him into.

She, of course, never forced him to talk about anything from their sessions but was more than happy to hear whatever he wanted to tell her about them.

He still hadn’t been able to talk about what happened in hell, but he was slowly opening up about more and more. He had assured her that he was there to stay on earth and that the demons were contained. He obviously didn’t like talking about it, and she didn’t blame him.

* * *

After a while, Ella’s brothers returned. They said they had taken their blood and were testing its compatibility with Ella’s. They sat down in the other chairs in the room. Jay regarded Lucifer with slight hesitancy, considering their last encounter. Lucifer paid no attention though, still focused on Ella.

Chloe could see Lucifer’s eyes directly following the rise and fall of her chest as if he was personally making sure she stayed alive, ready to catch any abnormalities, should one occur.

She knew there was nothing she could do that would stop him from obsessing over Ella’s state, so she just did her best to keep him grounded and make sure he was drinking his coffee. She even got him to have a few of her pretzels.

The group mostly stayed silent, short and quiet conversations popping up here or there.

Finally, the nurse from earlier stepped into the room. They all bolted up in the seats, their eyes on him.

“Good news! Ricardo, your blood is a match! It reacted well with the blood we drew from Ella,” the nurse informed them. “There is still a risk that Ella’s body will reject the transfusion, but the chances are small with the match you two have.”

They all sagged in relief. Ricardo stood up.

“If you are ready and willing to be the supply for the blood transfusion, I have some paperwork for you to sign,” the nurse continued.

Ricardo nodded and said he was willing.

“Great! If you could come with me, we’ll get you to the desk to sign the papers and then begin drawing your blood. If possible, someone should come with you, as you might need some support after the blood is taken. Things like being dizzy, feeling lightheaded and weakened strength are quite common. All the risks and symptoms are listed on the forms. You will also need someone to take you home afterwards since we will we drawing a substantial amount of blood,” the nurse explained further.

Jay jumped up, volunteering to do so. Chloe flashed them both a thankful smile before they followed the nurse out of the door.

Chloe looked back at Lucifer when they were gone. He still looked stressed, but he looked a little more relieved. He even managed to give her a small smile.

* * *

Dan watched Chloe and Lucifer from the other side of the bed. Despite his previous and present qualms with Lucifer, he was still happy for Chloe.

Especially over the last 2 months, it was easy to see how much Lucifer cared for Chloe. Even though they tried to hide their affections at work, he knew them both well enough and long enough to see through it.

Since Lucifer had been back and they had gotten together, Lucifer had been acting unlike Dan had never seen him act before. Nothing like he did with his previous partners or relationships. And his daughter quite liked Lucifer as well. He made both of his girls happy, so he really couldn’t complain too much.

While he and Chloe weren’t married anymore, they still cared for each other deeply and were always going to be in each other’s lives. Once they had divorced, their relationship had actually gotten better. They were better as friends.

Obviously, neither had regretted the relationship or the marriage for a second, because they got Trixie out of it. She made it all worth it. He and Chloe would forever be family because of her.

Dan saw the way Lucifer looked at her, and he knew Chloe deserved someone who loved her like that. And he saw how much Chloe loved him too, and how happy she was recently, since his return.

He had sensed that she missed Lucifer while he was away. In those few years he was gone, he would often find her staring off into nothingness, or she would sometimes ask him out of the blue to take Trixie for the night. He did his best to be there for her, but he understood all too well that there wasn’t much he could do.

He still wasn’t entirely sure why Lucifer had left, but from what he and Chloe said, it seemed to be for a valid reason. And he didn’t think Chloe would just let him walk back into her life if it had been for a dumb reason either.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he looked back at Ella.

He and Ella were still very close friends. Nothing further romantically or sexually had happened between them after their one night stand a few years ago. They both realized they were in pain at the time over losing Charlotte, and they were going through the same kind of thing after she died. It was why they turned to each other in their moment of weakness.

Now they remained close friends, still there for each other when they needed it, but only platonically. And they were content with that.

He had been so scared earlier. Well, he still was, but it was a little better knowing she was on the way to making a recovery.

When Chloe had called, frantically telling him what happened, his heart had dropped out of his chest. He would be lying if he said he didn’t get flashbacks to when he got the call about Charlotte.

He dropped everything and got her brother’s contacts like Chloe asked, and ran to his car, pulling out as fast as he could and driving to the hospital. When he arrived, he had been relieved at the sight of Lucifer, who said the doctors had taken her. At least she had made it to the hospital alive.

Dan was much calmer now. He was of course still worried, but Ella had a strong chance of pulling through, so he settled slightly.

Lucifer, however, was still staring at Ella, his eyes practically unmoving. He recognized the look of stress and fear on his face from when Chloe was in the hospital after she was poisoned. It made him realize how much Lucifer cared about Ella as well.

Lucifer was wearing a dark coloured suit, so Dan was pretty sure he didn’t notice the blood on his shirt, but Dan could see the stain from where he was sitting.

He and Lucifer may not have much in common, but they seemed to care about the same people, and probably were going to be in each other’s lives for some time because of it. So he supposed they were going to have to get along, one way or another.

* * *

A while later, the nurse came back into the room. He informed them that Ricardo’s blood had been taken, and they were going to start the transfusion now. He explained that they would give her a small transfusion first and wait to see if her body accepted or rejected it. Depending on the reaction, they would either continue with the transfusion or find another donor.

Lucifer was reluctant to leave, but the nurse led them out of Ella’s room and into the waiting room on the floor. They stopped by Ricardo and Jay on the way, checking in to make sure they were okay, and to tell them where they were headed.

The reached the waiting room and sat down. Lucifer sat forward, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He felt Chloe’s arm on his lower back, her hand on his far hip. He was grateful for the contact. It stopped him from spiralling into his thoughts.

Dan was sitting beside Chloe, his head leaned back against the wall and his eyes closed. Both he and Lucifer looked exhausted. She felt exhausted. The emotional strain of the day clearly weighing on all 3 of them.

About half an hour later, Ella’s doctor finally walked into the waiting room. Chloe tapped Dan’s knee and Lucifer’s back pulling them out of their half-asleep states.

The doctor smiled when she saw them and walked up.

“Ella’s body is accepting the transfusion,” she said and the three of them breathed a sigh of relief.

“We’re going to keep her sedated for a few more hours while the transfusion takes place, give her body a chance to rest, and then wake her up tonight. We’ll keep her here for a few days to monitor her, and she’ll need to take an easy for the next few weeks, but we expect her to make a full recovery,” the doctor smiled.

Chloe felt like a weight came off her chest at that moment and she sagged with relief. Dan got up and thanked the doctor furiously, shaking her hand, and Chloe followed, doing the same thing.

She then looked over at Lucifer. His head was still in his hands, but his body looked visibly relieved. His back and shoulders no longer so wound up, instead now more relaxed. Chloe reached out her hand and placed it on Lucifer’s shoulder. His head lifted and he looked at her, relieved tears in his eyes that matched her own.

She pulled him into a hug while he stayed seated, his head resting on her upper stomach. She heard the doctor continuing to talk to Dan as she leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Lucifer’s head.

“… can’t have any visitors while the transfusion is occurring, so now would be a good time for you all to go home and get some rest. You can come back in a few hours when we wake her up,” she heard the doctor saying to Dan. Shortly after, Dan thanked her again and she left the room.

Dan and Chloe agreed they should go see Jay and Ricardo before they left. The 3 of them walked down to their room.

They talked for a while. The 2 brothers were going to stay there until Ella woke up, mainly because Ricardo wasn’t discharged yet. Once Ella woke up and they spent some time together, Jay said that per the doctor’s orders, Ricardo was going to stay with Jay tonight so they could come back together tomorrow.

Chloe informed them of their plans to go home now and come back later, coordinating it so someone was here with Ella at all times.

They said their goodbyes and headed back to the elevator to take them down, stopping at Ella’s room window to see her before they went.

Chloe was glad to see some of the colour returning to Ella’s skin, physical evidence that she was indeed getting better.

Dan headed out first, as he had volunteered to stop at Ella’s place and grab some clothes and things she might need over the next few days since he had a key to her place. Apparently, he also had to make sure he left out food for Ella’s chicken.

After a few minutes, Chloe turned to head out, her hand still holding Lucifer’s. She took a step and found that Lucifer didn’t follow. Instead, he was still planted in front of the window staring at Ella.

“Lucifer?” she said quietly, taking a step back towards him. She waited a few moments for a reply, knowing he would when he was ready.

“I don’t want to leave her. What if something goes wrong?” he replied quietly.

Chloe wrapped her hand around his bicep, placing her chin on his shoulder.

“I know. I’m worried too. But the doctors said she’s going to be okay. And they are more equipped to deal with anything going wrong than we are anyway. Standing here for the next few hours isn’t going to do anything and Ella would want you to get some rest. Or at least change out of these clothes,” Chloe suggested, gesturing to his stomach area.

Lucifer looked down and for the first time noticed the now stiff bloodstain on his shirt from when he had flown Ella here.

“Oh bollocks,” he said, holding his shirt out.

He sighed and looked back at Ella once more.

“Ok,” he whispered and followed Chloe to the elevator and out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phewww, looks like Ella is going to be okay. Had me worried for a bit there.  
> As previously stated, I am not a medical professional at all. I tried to do some googling so I didn't sound like a complete idiot, but that's still a pretty big possibility.  
> Anyway, the next chapter is already written so it'll be up within a day or so again!  
> And I would love to hear from you in the comments below!  
> Talk soon you Lovely Lucifans!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer return the hospital and wait (im)patiently for Ella to wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> OK, BEFORE I GET INTO THIS STORY, DID YALL SEE THE SEASON 5 INFORMATION RELEASED TODAY???  
> here it is in case you haven't seen it yet  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aaY7cuprKY 
> 
> I woke up and looked at my phone first thing and just happened to open Instagram, and at the top of my timeline was a video from LuciferNetflix with the release date.  
> and yall when I say I screamed, I fucking SCREAMED  
> and then that one second at the end of the video. HOLY FUCK. I SCREAMED AGAIN.  
> and then I cried. I legit cried.   
> I was so overwhelmed by excitement and emotion. I rewatched the last second like 7 times in AWE of it. Then I went and scoured every social media I have desperate for more content and reactions  
> anyway so like 17 hours later I'm still not over it and have been constantly posting on Tumblr about it all day but yeah. I've been like over-analyzing it and the new promo photo if you want to join me in doing so on my Tumblr  
> https://detectivedeckerstar.tumblr.com   
> I would loveeeeee to talk about it with any and all, in the comments or on Tumblr or anything. It brings me great joy discussing it with people who also love it
> 
> OKAY ENOUGH ABOUT THAT  
> Next chapter comin right up! I like it and i hope you do too!  
> Wanna hear from yall in the comments!  
> Enjoy!

They returned to the hospital a few hours later. Trixie had insisted on coming with, wanting to see how Ella was doing. Trixie liked Ella a lot. She was an adult but also acted like a kid with Trixie, and she thought that was super cool.

Chloe had reluctantly agreed. While they were home, Lucifer had gone up to her room to shower and change out his blood-covered suit. She had heated up some leftovers for them to eat while he did. Trixie ate pretty normally. Chloe barely ate and had to pressure Lucifer to eat as well. Trixie was of course concerned about Ella, but the doctor’s reassurances about Ella that Chloe had relayed to Trixie seemed to settle most of her nerves.

She and Lucifer, not so much. Lucifer especially. He was taking this extremely hard. Yes, she and Dan were really worried too, but Lucifer had barely said more than a few sentences in the last few hours.

He’d been silent on the way home from the hospital. She had been too, neither had the energy to say anything. He’d said hello to Trixie when they got home, but he had called her Beatrice and had hugged her back without any reservation, which was slightly abnormal for him. Over the last 2 months, as their relationship had become more solid, he usually called both her and Trixie by his given nicknames.

It was mostly Darling, Dear or even Love for Chloe, the latter being her favourite. And of course, she couldn’t forget the few instances where he called her Detective.

Trixie was child, Offspring or Urchin, but never Trixie. She assumed that was because of his comment on her nickname from the day they met, the term that Trixie had asked both Chloe and Dan what it meant. She honestly didn't know if she did now.

Beatrice and Chloe seemed to be reserved for vulnerable moments. Emotional ones. She’d seen that throughout there partnership over the years, when he only called her Chloe a handful of times, even over the span of 4 years.

Come to think of it, he did that with most people in his life. Never called them by what most people did.

Dan was Detective Douche or Daniel. Ella was Ms. Lopez, Linda was Doctor. Chloe wasn’t entirely sure why he never called them by their most popular names. Maybe she’d ask him if the topic came about.

As of now, they were back in the 5th-floor waiting room at the hospital. Dan had come in a few minutes after them, a duffel bag in tow, presumably with Ella’s stuff.

The doctor had informed them that Ella’s transfusion successfully completed and that they were going to take her off the sedatives. It would be a little bit before she woke up though, and they would be allowed back in the room closer to the time. Ricardo had been recovering quickly as well. He had more energy than when they had left him, courtesy of the meal and sleep he had.

Later, when the nurses notified the group that Ella was getting closer to consciousness, they piled into the room. Thanks to Lucifer, it was quite large, so they all fit comfortably with space to spare. The nurses recommend they don’t all huddle over the bed, so as not to overwhelm Ella when she woke up.

Unspoken and unanimously they agreed that her brothers would stay at the bed with her, and the 4 of them stayed a few steps back, right by the window, behind the nurse at her bedside. Jay and Ricardo, who was seated, were on the other side closer to the door. They could all still see Ella just fine, but it did give her more space with them not crowded around her.

Dan was leaning against the back wall, Trixie right beside him, her head on his chest. Chloe and Lucifer sat on the couch beneath the window, leaning heavily against each other.

Lucifer had returned to his previous habit of monitoring Ella’s breathing. There was some chatter here or there in the room. Lucifer would occasionally shut his eyes when conversations started up as if he was concentrating on the sounds of Ella’s breath.

Chloe only figured that what he was doing later when Lucifer’s head popped up from where it had been facing down at the ground. His head whipped towards Ella, alerting Chloe and Trixie in the process, and about 10 seconds after he did so they saw Ella start to stir.

The rest of them, save for Lucifer who already had, sucked in a breath in anticipation. Ella’s head lolled to her left side, which happened to be facing her brothers. After a few more moments, the brothers reacted, clearly indicating she had opened her eyes.

Jay and Ricardo smiled and shifted closer to Ella.

“Hey Ella,” whispered Jay.

“Jay? Ricky?” Ella said quietly, her voice a little croaky.

The room noticeably relaxed at the sound of her voice.

“What are you guys doing here?” Ella continued her voice still not very loud, “Where am I?” she continued.

She tried to move her head but failed.

Ricardo gave a reassuring smile and Jay reached up and grabbed his sister's hand.

“You’re in the hospital Ella, you were shot earlier today. You’re okay now though,” Jay reassured. Ella was calm for a second, but then her eyes widened as she remembered.

“Oh my God,” she replied frantically, her heart rate monitor spiking, “are Chloe and Lucifer okay? They were ther-”

“We are just fine, Ms. Lopez,” interrupted Lucifer, speaking for the first time in quite a while. He had now stood up and Chloe joined him, hoping to help reassure Ella.

Ella tried to turn her head again, this time the nurse helped her sit up, raising the bed so she could see them. When she did finally see them, she visibly relaxed and her pulse returned to normal.

Chloe and Lucifer stepped forward to the side of the bed. Lucifer reached down and grabbed Ella’s hand, and Chloe joined.

“You really had us scared for a minute Ella,” Chloe whispered, her eyes getting a little watery.

“What happened?” Ella asked.

“The guy was there to destroy evidence because he murdered our Vic. He was apparently spooked that someone was there and just shot. I shot him right after he fired, but it was too late,” Chloe said, her voice cracking at the end.

Lucifer squeezed both of their hands in support.

“But Lucifer got you to the hospital right away, knew it would be too long to wait for an ambulance. And he was right. The doctor said you got here just in time,” Chloe finished with a smile.

They both looked over at Lucifer, who inhaled and looked down nervously.

“Yes, well, I couldn't let Father have you just yet,” Lucifer said, echoing his words from earlier.

Ella smiled, a flash of her usual self returning, which put Lucifer at ease.

“I really want to give you a hug, but my arms aren’t cooperating right now,” Ella said frowning with tears in her eyes.

Lucifer laughed softly; a sound Chloe hadn’t heard all day.

“That’s probably all the drugs you’re on. I think this one time, Ms. Lopez, it’s alright if I initiate the hug,” Lucifer said a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

When Ella gave an excited gasp, Lucifer leaned down and placed his hands on her shoulder, not wanting to move or irritate the area where she was shot.

He pulled away a few moments later, but still leaned down towards her.

“I promise to never take an Ella Lopez hug for granted again,” he said quietly, and Ella grinned.

She looked up at Chloe and when she did, for the first time noticed Dan and Trixie, who were watching them with relief and smiles on there faces.

“Dan! Trixie! You guys are here too!” she said excitedly, motioning with her head, which she was starting to be able to move again, for them to come over.

Trixie skipped over to the bed and Chloe and Lucifer stepped back, allowing her in front of them. Dan followed up behind Trixie, smiling.

“Hi Ella!” Trixie replied, her excitement matching Ella’s.

Ella smiled back, but it faded slightly as her eyes moved to Dan.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said, trying to smile through his tears. No doubt, he was thinking of Charlotte in that moment, and how she didn’t end up being okay.

Ella picked up on that, ever the empath, and grabbed Dan’s hand, giving it the hardest squeeze she could.

Just then, a knock came at the door. The door had been left open, and they all looked up to see Amenadiel with Charlie in his arms, Linda’s knuckles resting on the door in question, wanting to make sure they were welcome in the room.

“Hi you guys!” Ella greeted them excitedly, motioning for them to come in.

Linda and Amenadiel smiled, saying their hello’s and walked to the end of Ella’s bed. Linda had some flowers in her hand and tied around Charlie’s wrist was a balloon that read “Get well soon”. Charlie seemed to be having a wonderful time moving his hand around and seeing the balloon move with it.

Ella gasped in excitement at the balloon.

“Is that for me?” she said, her eyes directed at Charlie, who giggled and waved his hand again, the balloon following.

Everyone, save for Lucifer, awed at the interaction. He raised an eyebrow at Chloe, who rolled her eyes. Linda smiled.

“Yes, it is. Charlie picked it out himself,” Linda said looking back at her son.

The group hung out for the next few hours. At one-point Trixie had unzipped her hoodie to show Ella that she had worn her now slightly too-small sushi shirt, claiming she made her Dad bring Ella’s matching one. Ella had loved it and promised she would change into hers as soon as she got the chance.

As it got later into the evening, the group started getting a little smaller as people went home. Linda and Amenadiel needed to take Charlie to bed. Ricardo’s fatigue started setting in, and with Ella’s insistence that they go home and sleep, they promised to be back the next day.

Chloe and Dan continued talking to Ella, some just general catch up and some about work.

Lucifer and Trixie sat on the couch by the window. Trixie had somehow managed to persuade Lucifer to let her sit on his lap. They seemed to be playing a game on his phone, Trixie mostly in control, but every so often Lucifer would give a cluck of disapproval and take it from her, fixing her mistakes or losses.

The group hardly noticed, but it started to get dark outside. Trixie got more and more sloppy with her moves, so Lucifer opted to take the phone and control the game, with Trixie giving pointers on what moves to make.

As time went on, Trixie’s advice came fewer and fewer, until they stopped indefinitely. Lucifer finally noticed that she had indeed fallen asleep on him, her head resting on his shoulder and her breaths even. Lucifer clicked off his phone and slipped it in his pocket, moving his hand to rest on his knee. His other arm remained where it was, elbow on the armrest, his hand wrapped around Trixie holding her up.

He casually listened in on Chloe, Ella and Dan’s conversation, his head lolling to the side and coming to rest on top of Trixie’s. He had not imagined he’d ever be this comfortable or willing to show basic affection with anyone, let alone a child. But over the past months, he actually seemed to enjoy it.

It was with Chloe first, but after Trixie’s acceptance of his face, he’d found he actually much enjoyed her hugs. Even come to seek them out himself once or twice, much to Trixie delight.

Before Lucifer knew it, he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

A little while later, after there had been a few yawns from Chloe, Ella and Dan, they started to wrap up their conversation. But before they could, Ella happened to glance over towards the window.

“Oh my god, if that isn’t the cutest thing I have ever seen,” she said quietly, so as not to wake them, her hands coming up the cup her heart.

Dan followed her eyes and Chloe looked back and saw Trixie and Lucifer asleep in each other’s arms. Her heart instantly melted.

“Girl, you have got to get a picture of that, and quick,” Ella said, and Chloe heard Dan huff a small laugh and roll his eyes.

Chloe smiled back at Ella and pulled out her phone, making sure the flash was off and it was on silent before snapping a few pictures.

“I hate to break them up, but Trixie probably should get home to bed, she has school tomorrow,” Chloe said, looking back at them.

Chloe stood up and stared at them a moment longer, before reaching up and shaking Lucifer’s shoulder ever so slightly. He woke with a bit of a start, a habit he had yet to shake, and his head popped up from where it had been resting on Trixie’s head.

His eyes glanced around the room frantically for a moment, before he realized where he was and relaxed. He then looked down at Trixie and frowned.

“I didn’t realize I’d dozed off,” he said, his voice still a little disoriented.

“That’s okay.” Chloe smiled. “But it’s getting late and Trixie needs to get to bed for school tomorrow,” she said, her voice still low.

Lucifer nodded and gently shook Trixie awake. She stirred, but instead of waking up, she snuggled in closer to Lucifer and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her forehead on his neck.

Lucifer breathed a laugh and looked up at Chloe, giving her a ‘well, I tried’ look. Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled at how insanely adorable it was.

Lucifer looked past her at Ella and frowned slightly.

“Ms. Lopez, I do not wish for you to be all alone tonight. Unless, of course, you want to be. But I am more than happy to stay here with you if you so desire it,” Lucifer said to Ella.

Ella smiled at him.

“That’s okay, Lucifer, really. I think I’ll be fine. I couldn’t dare break up this adorableness,” she replied, gesturing to him and Trixie.

Chloe smiled, Ella’s words matching her thoughts just a moment ago.

“I could-” Dan blurted out.

His hand came up and rubbed the back of his neck, which Chloe knew to be his nervous tick. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“I uh, could stay with you- uhm I mean stay here- with you, if you wanted. Totally don’t have to though- if you don’t want,” Dan stuttered out.

Chloe grinned a little bit at his nervousness and raised her eyebrows when she looked down at Lucifer, who glanced back up at her with a quizzical look in his eye.

Ella smiled, the relief on her face was visible.

“I would like that,” she said, her voice a little sheepish, her cheeks getting a little red.

Chloe and Lucifer shared a look. Lucifer snuck his hand underneath Trixie’s knees and stood up, holding Trixie against him.

“I will have the staff bring in a cot for you, Daniel. And don’t worry about them kicking you out for being here past visiting hours. It’s all taken care of,” Lucifer informed him.

Dan nodded and thanked him. He walked over to them and planted a kiss on the top of Trixie’s head, wishing her goodnight. The child seemed to be out cold though.

Lucifer looked back at Ella, his face becoming serious.

"I am very glad you are okay Ms. Lopez," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Ella smiled.

"I am too," she said back.

Chloe and Lucifer said their goodbye’s, promising to be back before work tomorrow morning. Once out of the room, they were silent for a moment as they walked towards the elevator, but then Lucifer spoke up.

“Did I see that correctly, or were they-”

“Yep,” Chloe interrupted shortly, glancing over at Lucifer, an amused look on her face.

Lucifer nodded, a small smile on his face, the amusement in his eyes matching Chloe’s.

* * *

When they got home, Trixie had woken up enough to take herself to her room, wishing them a sleepy goodnight before she disappeared up the stairs.

Chloe and Lucifer sat at the peninsula, eating the food they had picked up on the way back. Their appetites seemed to have returned with the assurance that Ella was going to be okay, considering she had woken up and seemed to be functioning rather well.

They went to bed soon after, both quite tired from the eventful and rather stressful day they just had.

“I’ll likely have mostly paperwork tomorrow, so you don’t have to come in. Maybe just to give your statement for the arrest and injury report,” Chloe muttered sleepily as they lay in bed holding each other.

“I’ll stay with Ms. Lopez then, take over watch from Daniel,” Lucifer replied, equally as sleepily.

He sighed contently and pulled her closed, resting his chin on top of hers.

“Sounds good,” she slurred and placed a kiss on his shoulder, both of them falling quickly into sleep.

* * *

Lucifer lurched awake. His breathing was heavy and his eyes blinking rapidly. He looked around and realized he was in Chloe’s bedroom.

He tried to calm his breathing like Linda had taught him and bring his mind back down to earth. Or up to rather. His nightmares always took place in the realm down below.

After a few minutes, his breathing returned to normal. He suddenly realized he was cold and reached over the side of the bed, grabbing his shirt. Slipping it on, Lucifer scooted backwards, sitting up against Chloe’s headboard. He looked to his left and saw Chloe was still asleep, much to his relief. She said she was more than okay with being woken up by his nightmares, but he still felt guilty when she did.

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed.

This time Ella had been in his nightmare, no doubt a result of yesterday’s incident.

He didn’t feel he could go back to sleep yet, but he reached over to Chloe and stroked her hair, something that always calmed him down. Another one of those grounding techniques Linda had talked about.

Chloe let out a pleasant sigh as Lucifer ran his fingers through her hair. After doing so for a few minutes, he shuffled back down the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She unconsciously snuggled closer, and the butterflies in his stomach started fluttering about.

Even after they’d been together for these few months, spent almost every night and most of their days together, had sex a blissfully countless amount of times, he still got butterflies around her.

He wondered if it would ever stop.

He kind of hoped it wouldn’t.

He drifted in and out of sleep for the next hour or so. His body wanted to rest but his mind resisting.

He’d dozed off in a light sleep once again. But what couldn’t have been more than a few minutes later, he was woken by the sound of sniffling.

He opened his eyes and waited for the sounds again but didn’t hear it. He peered down at Chloe, but she showed no sign of tears or distress. He stared at her for a few moments more, trying to confirm that it was just in his head when he heard a sob.

He’d been staring right at her this time, so it definitely wasn’t Chloe. He untangled himself from Chloe and sat up in bed, focusing his celestial hearing. After a few moments, another sound came.

“ _No!_ ” he heard, followed by another sob.

He realized it was coming from down the hall. From Trixie’s room. It would have been too quiet for human ears at this distance.

Lucifer’s blood ran cold, realizing she might be in danger. He bolted out of bed and out the door, taking a few strides until he was at her bedroom door, and swung it open as quickly as he could.

He scanned the room and was instantly relieved to see no one in it. He wondered if he’d misheard the sound coming from here. Maybe it had been someone outside, the sound just coming in through her open screened-in window.

“ _Please no!_ ” he heard, interrupting his thoughts.

His eyes widened as he realized the sound was indeed coming from Trixie. He rushed over to her side. Now that he was this close to her, he could see the pained look on her face and the tears on her cheeks.

Bloody hell, she was having a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh NO! Poor Trixie!!  
> Next chapter we might be getting some sweet Trixifer content so be on the lookout for that one :)  
> let me know what yall think as always!  
> See you soon lovely Lucifans


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer discovers that Trixie is having a nightmare. What is she dreaming about? Will he be able to help her? Will never-ending Trixifer cuteness ensue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> Before I get into the chapter, Lucifer season 6 was announced officially today!! I really am so glad they are doing a 6th season, I think it is honestly fitting for a show about the devil to have six seasons. It just... feels right. :)  
> Anyway, here is the next chapter. It is 100% Trixifer content and I frickin love this chapter. Probably my fave so far.  
> I really hope you like it too. I got pretty emotional writing it. I definitely cried. Like 3 times. Or more. THERE JUST SO CUTE OKAY  
> Have fun reading, let me know your thoughts!

Lucifer panicked for a second before he remembered that he had recently become an expert in this field. But comforting a child…well, it shouldn’t be that different, he hoped.

He took a knee beside her bed and reached up, placing his hand on Trixie’s shoulder, gently shaking her.

“Beatrice, wake up, you’re having a bad dream,” he whispered, shaking a little more when she didn’t wake up immediately.

Eventually, she stirred. He looked at her face in concern and she opened her eyes.

“Beatrice are you alright?” he asked.

Upon seeing him, tears immediately welled up in her eyes. Trixie sobbed again and threw her arms around Lucifer, burying her face in his neck.

Lucifer stumbled back slightly, not expecting the oncoming force. He regained his stance and wrapped his arms around Trixie. She continued crying into his neck.

“Hey hey hey,” he said, his voice slightly panicky.

By Dad, he hated the sound of her crying.

He took a deep breath, refocusing his thoughts.

 _She just had a nightmare,_ he thought, _she’s probably just scared._

Realizing she was hanging halfway off of the bed right now, he stood up, bringing Trixie with him, before turning around and sitting down on her bed.

He shifted backwards so his back was against her wall, then crossed his legs and placed Trixie in his lap. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms back around her. She continued crying into his chest.

Lucifer rubbed his hand on her back, something Chloe did to help him calm down after his nightmares.

“It’s alright Beatrice, it was just a bad dream,” he said, as soothingly as he could.

Her breaths stuttered as if she was trying to calm down but couldn’t.

“Just breathe,” he said, doing a deep breath himself, “just slow down and take a deep breath. You’re okay.”

He continued to rub her back, and slowly but surely her breathing became less rapid.

After a few minutes, her breathing was mostly even, with the occasional sniffle here or there.

“Beatrice, we’re gonna do something and I want you to trust me, okay?” he said, continuing to stroke her back.

She didn’t respond but he knew she was listening.

“You don’t have to say anything, you can just do it in your head if you prefer,” he explained.

“I want you to take a deep breath and name 2 things you can hear,” he said.

He heard and felt Trixie take a deep breath. He did as well.

“I can hear the trap dripping downstairs, and your mother snoring in her room, but that’s just because I’m the devil,” he said, a smile on his face.

After a few moments, he felt Trixie shift slightly, signifying she had chosen hers.

“Next, take another deep breath, this time through your nose, and name one thing you can smell,” he continued.

He did his own exercise and heard Trixie do it as well.

“I only smell a sticky little urchin,” he confessed.

He felt her smile against his chest, and an immense sense of pride filled him.

“Then name 2 things you can feel,” he said after a few moments.

Lucifer felt Trixie shift slightly in his arms, and then he felt her hand on his knee, feeling the fabric of silk pyjama bottoms.

“I can feel a very sturdy wall and a certain offspring’s hand on my knee,” he said in obviously fake annoyance.

Trixie let out a small giggle. Lucifer’s heart swelled at the sound.

“And last, name 2 things you can see,” he said, “I see a child’s messy room and said messy child in my lap,” he finished with a grin, looking down at her.

They both stayed quiet for the next few moments.

“I see Ms. Alien… and the not-so-scary devil,” Trixie eventually said quietly, and Lucifer could hear the smile on her face

Lucifer pulled back, offended.

“Beatrice, how could you? I am very scary,” he said, his hand over his heart in feigned shock.

Trixie looked up at him finally.

“Nuh-uh,” she replied, a smile on her face.

Lucifer sighed. The rims of her eyes were still red from the tears, but her smile instantly brightened up her face.

“You wound me, child. I have a reputation to uphold, you know?” he said, pulling her back towards him to hide his smile.

Trixie giggled.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” she said.

“Mhm, you better not,” he muttered in reply, returning to rubbing circles on her upper back.

Trixie wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. They both stayed silent for a few more minutes.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he asked quietly after a while.

Trixie didn’t reply immediately, but Lucifer knew to be patient, just like Chloe was with him.

“I was at the hospital,” Trixie started a few minutes later. Lucifer stayed silent, listening.

“When Mom was poisoned. I was back in the room with her on the bed. And then she started shaking like it happened in real life, but no doctors came into the room," she explained, her voice shaky.

"Amenadiel wasn’t there either. She kept shaking and I called for help, but one was there. You never came back and mommy just kept shak-” Trixie explained, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her tighter and rocked her slightly. It explained her reaction when he woke her up, why she had been so affected by his presence.

Lucifer remembered back to that day. It certainly was not a pleasant one, not one he liked to think about often. Between Chloe almost dying, him actually dying, and the pain that had been present after he found about her being a miracle, it wasn’t on his highlight reel of memories to revisit.

He hadn’t particularly considered how hard it must have been for Trixie. Her mother had almost died, so it was no wonder she had a nightmare about it.

“Did being back at the hospital today make you sad… or anxious?” he asked hesitantly, trying to channel his inner Linda.

Trixie was quiet for a second.

“Yeah, I think so. I was happy to see Ella but seeing her in the hospital bed kinda reminded me of Mom being there, which I guess made me sad,” she explained.

Lucifer nodded.

“Me too,” he whispered.

Trixie hugged him a little tighter.

“But Ella’s going to be okay. And your mother got better. The doctors were there and so was Amenadiel,” Lucifer said reassuringly.

“And you came back,” Trixie added.

“I did," he said confidently.

"And I always will Beatrice. Neither Heaven nor Hell can keep me away from your mother and you,” he said, meaning every word, “Hell already tried, and you see how that turned out.”

Trixie laughed a little.

“Thank you, Lucifer. I love you,” she said.

A lump formed in Lucifer’s throat, rendering him unable to respond. So he instead leaned down and kissed the top of Trixie's head.

He swallowed the lump and whispered back against her head, “I love you too, Beatrice.”

* * *

“How did you know that stuff would calm me down?” Trixie asked a bit later.

Lucifer sighed.

“Doctor Linda taught it to me,” he replied, not entirely answering her question.

Unfortunately, she noticed his evasion and pulled back slightly to look up at him.

“Why?” she asked.

Lucifer looked at her for a second, before sighing in defeat.

“To calm myself down from my own nightmares,” he said, his eyes looking downwards.

“You get nightmares?” Trixie asked, her voice slightly surprised.

Lucifer nodded.

“Did you have one tonight?” she asked further.

Lucifer nodded again.

Trixie was silent for a few moments.

“Since you listened to me talk about mine, maybe I can listen to yours?” Trixie proposed.

Lucifer shook his head almost immediately.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Beatrice,” Lucifer replied quietly.

Again, Trixie didn’t say anything for a few seconds.

“Are they about hell?” Trixie asked, her voice rather quiet.

Lucifer tensed up and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Lucifer nodded, unable to speak.

“Well, you helped me with my bad dream, even though it made you sad too. So I can help with your nightmare even if it makes me sad or scared,” Trixie said to him, “it’s only fair.”

Lucifer huffed a humourless laugh. None of this was fair, but he understood her point.

“Okay well,” he started after a moment, “what do you know about hell? Not any of the fallacious stuff from the bible, but anything you’ve heard from your mother or Maze?” he asked.

Trixie pondered for a second.

“Uhm not much, I think. Just that you’re the king and that’s where you and Maze came from, and that’s where you were for the last 2 years,” she said.

Lucifer nodded.

“I see. I guess the first thing to explain is that time moves differently in hell. So it was 2 years for you guys here on earth, but it was a different amount for me,” he explained.

“How long was it?” she asked curiously.

Lucifer gulped before answering.

“About 100 years,” he answered, and Trixie’s mouth dropped open.

“Keep in mind though, that I have been alive since the beginning of time. Compared to the entirety of my life, a century wasn’t that long,” he rushed to add. He didn’t add that it was the longest century of his existence because of who he left behind.

Trixie’s eyes were still a little wide, but she nodded.

“If at any time what I’m saying is too frightening or you want to stop, just let me know. Okay?” Lucifer asked.

“Okay,” Trixie responded nodding.

Lucifer took a deep breath.

“So when a soul goes to hell, they get put in their own cell. Kind of like a human jail,” he started.

“Unlike human jail, each cell is personally tailored to its prisoner. Their own personal hell,” Lucifer explains, stopping to let Trixie process. She nods and he continues.

“When I was down there, I started getting a little bored a few years in. I’d dealt with most of the demon uprising, so I was wandering the hallways, checking in on people’s cells here or there,” he said, but then his head dropped, and his voice got quiet.

“Then I accidentally walked into my own cell,” _again_ , he added, but only in his head.

After a few more moments, he continued.

“What I saw in there… is what I see in my nightmares,” he said, his voice sounding haunted.

He kept his face down and his eyes shut, not able to lift, trying to stop the visions flying through his mind.

“I’m sorry Lucifer,” Trixie said softly, putting her hand over Lucifer’s.

Lucifer looked up at her confused.

“You’re sorry? Why would you be sorry? It’s not your fault,” he asked in confusion.

Trixie shook her head.

“No, I’m sorry that happened to you. I bet it was really scary and I’m sorry you had to go through that,” she said and wrapped her arms back around Lucifer.

“Oh. Well, it was. But thank you,” he whispered.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Trixie asked, her head still leaning on his chest.

Lucifer shook his head.

“No. No, I don’t. Not even Doctor Linda has got me to talk about them. It’s uh- very _difficult_ to think about them, let alone talk about it,” he answered honestly.

Trixie nodded against his chest.

“Okay,” she replied after a moment, “but I’m here if you ever want to.”

Lucifer smiled.

“Your mother says the exact same thing,” he said quietly, “and I am here for you as well Beatrice.”

“I know,” she said and snuggled closer to Lucifer.

"If you ever have a nightmare or a bad dream, you can come wake me up if I am here. Or call me if I'm not," Lucifer added.

Trixie pulled back and looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" Trixie asked, uncertain.

"Quite. Sometimes your mother helps me get back to sleep after I have one, or I'll call her if we're apart. And there's no need to feel bad about waking me. Angel's do not need as much sleep as humans usually do," he explained.

"Okay," Trixie agreed a few seconds later, her head returning to Lucifer's chest. 

He felt his chest swell with warmth.

* * *

They stayed quiet again. Lucifer knew Trixie would pull away if she wanted or needed to.

She was a teenager now, and Chloe had told him in confidence that her affections were getting less and less these days, which had her upset over how fast her daughter was growing up.

The fact that she didn’t pull away now likely meant she wasn’t ready to yet. So Lucifer made no move to either.

“Can you tell me a story?” Trixie asked after a few minutes.

“What about?” he questioned back.

Trixie thought for a moment.

“I don’t know. Maybe something from your life? What about when you were little?” she prompted.

“Angels were born, well, we more just appeared, fully formed. But I guess our brains still developed over time like children's brains do,” he clarified.

He thought for a second and then sighed.

“Alright, fine. I’ll tell you a story. But- you have to lie down. I doubt your mother would want you to be up all night. Don’t you have to go to the offspring prison tomorrow?” Lucifer asked.

Trixie giggled but listened and they moved to lay down.

Trixie only had a double bed, compared to her mother’s queen bed, so Lucifer’s leg hung off the end of the bed a little bit. Trixie snuggled in beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, her arm hugging him across his stomach.

She cuddled just like her mother did.

Lucifer smiled to himself.

He wrapped his arm around her and relaxed into the bed.

“Right. I thought I’d tell you about how some of the earthly things you know of were created. Tell me, what is your favourite thing about the universe?” he asked her.

Trixie pondered for a second.

“Well I still would love to be the first president of Mars, but us humans are a little slow on getting there. But the thing that got me interested in Mars when I was little was looking up at the stars. Those were always my favourite,” she said.

Lucifer stilled.

“The stars?” he squeaked out, his voice not working properly in that moment.

Trixie nodded.

“Yeah. Me and Mom would always look at them when we went camping. She really likes them too. She would tell me about them, and I would just stare and stare at them for hours. They’re beautiful,” she explained, a smile on her face.

Lucifer was speechless. She didn’t even know but she still thought-

He cleared his throat, swallowing down the lump that had formed there.

“Well, the stars were created by an angel, actually. His name was Samael," Lucifer started, doing his best to keep his voice from wavering.

"He created all of the light. God asked him to. When God said let there be light, he illuminated the universe," he continued fondly.

"But the stars were his favourite to create. Brilliant balls of light and fire, no 2 the same. The one closest to earth was called the sun. It allowed the earth to sustain life. To sustain Humans. He proudly named it that after himself, God's son," Lucifer explained, his free hand gesturing up above them as he talked.

"The rest were scattered across the universe. He gave them all a name, to be seen and studied by humans for years to come,” Lucifer explained, lost in his own thoughts.

He continued to explain about some of the stars. Their names and locations and what galaxies they belonged to.

“Samael was so proud of his stars. Of his creation," he said later, his voice hopeful.

Then his mannerisms turned colder.

"But his father scolded him and told him that pride was a sin. That angels shouldn't feel pride," Lucifer said a little heartbrokenly.

"It made Samael very upset. He just wanted his father to be proud of him," he finished, his voice betraying the feelings he was trying to hide.

Trixie was silent for a few moments.

“Well, I think that Samael should be very proud," she stated confidently.

Lucifer froze.

"Because they are beautiful. And his Dad should’ve told him that,” she said.

Lucifer choked back a sob.

He held his breath until it subsided and then leaned forward and kissed the top of Trixie’s head, tears on his face.

They were both silent for the next few minutes, and Lucifer assumed she had fallen asleep. But then he heard her voice.

“Thank you, Lucifer, for the story” she whispered, her voice heavy with sleep.

“And for the stars."

Lucifer inhaled sharply at her last statement.

Lucifer pulled her closer and kissed the top of her forehead, leaving his lips there while he tried to hold back a sob, tears free-flowing down his face.

He wasn't entirely sure how she figured out Samael was his name, but at that moment, he didn't care.

He'd never told a human that he'd created the stars. No one had ever said they were proud of him for them. No one had ever thanked him for them before.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he held her close. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve her pride, but he intended to do everything he could to make her proud again, even if only just once more.

Her breathing evened out shortly as sleep overtook her and Lucifer followed not too long after, a warm feeling in his chest like no other he’d felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺🥺🥺 she loves his stars 🥺🥺🥺  
> God help me they are so cute.  
> I can never get enough trixifer content.  
> I really hope you liked it too! Let me know down below!  
> TTFN lovely little lucifans!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up to find Lucifer is not in her bed despite being there when she fell asleep. Where did he go?  
> Lucifer also visits Ella and then later reminisces about the early days of his and Chloe's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter!  
> Thank you to all of you who comment yall really make my day. You're too sweet.  
> Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chloe woke up to the sound of her alarm ringing.

She rolled over and shut it off, before collapsing back on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and then realized she hadn’t heard Lucifer’s usual groan at the sound of her alarm. She looked over at his side of the bed, only to find it empty.

She frowned a little, wondering where he was. She didn’t hear the shower or the tap going, and the bathroom door was open. She didn’t even hear any noise downstairs.

After a minute she got out of bed and slipped her housecoat on. Tying it up she peeked her head in the bathroom, confirming he was not there. She wandered downstairs and did not find him in the kitchen or the living room.

Slightly confused, she checked the other rooms downstairs, before determining he wasn’t down there. He also likely would’ve made a noise by now if he was here.

 _Maybe he went out?_ she thought, as she walked back up to her room.

He might’ve gone out for a walk or maybe he left early to go see Ella. She checked the nightstand and her phone to see if he’d left a note, because he usually did if he went out without telling her.

But there was nothing. She looked over at the nightstand and saw his phone was still there.

She frowned a little at that.

She was a little worried but he had lived the majority of his life without a phone, so it wouldn't be out of the question for him to just forget it.

He was an adult and could make his own decisions though, he wasn’t required to tell her everywhere he went. So she pushed the worries to the back of her mind. He was probably fine.

She glanced at the time and remembered she needed to go wake Trixie up for school. She slipped her phone in her pocket and left her room, walking down the hall to her daughters’ room.

She knocked lightly on the door first and didn’t hear an answer, so she opened it slowly, peeking in to see if Trixie was awake yet.

Chloe was surprised to see Lucifer in her bed.

Trixie's head was on his chest, the top of her head right underneath Lucifer’s chin and her arms were around him. Lucifer had his arms around her as well, his shoulders hunched over allowing his chin to be resting on the far side of her head.

The sight absolutely melted Chloe’s heart. She had no idea what he was doing there but it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

She stood there for a few more seconds, not really sure whether to wake them up or not. They looked so comfortable.

Before she could make a decision, Lucifer stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times. He looked down at Trixie confused for a second, before he seemed to remember and relax.

He looked up at Chloe, who was smiling down at them from the door. His cheeks got a little pink, but he smiled back.

Chloe mouthed that she needed to get up for school and Lucifer nodded.

“Child, time to get up for school,” he said, shaking her awake.

Trixie groaned and loosened her arms around Lucifer, which allowed Lucifer to step out of bed over her.

Trixie kept her eyes closed and stretched out on her bed, before she relaxed into the pillow again.

“Trix babe, you up?” Chloe asked.

Trixie rolled over and rubbed her eyes, finally opening them.

“Yeah, I’m up. I’ll be down in a few,” she muttered.

Chloe looked up at Lucifer before stepping out of the room. He followed her down the stairs.

“My apologies, love, I didn’t mean to fall asleep there,” he said as the got into the kitchen.

Chloe walked up and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

“You have nothing to apologize for Lucifer. Why were you there anyway?” she asked curiously, turning her head and resting her chin on his chest so she was looking up at him.

Lucifer grimaced slightly.

“She had a nightmare,” he said.

Chloe’s heart squeezed, but she stayed silent, knowing he would explain.

“I was up too, from mine… and I heard her crying and calling out,” he continued, “I rushed in there, thought she was in danger. Thankfully she wasn’t but she was quite upset. I woke her up and she wouldn’t stop crying. It took her a long time to calm down. Luckily, I’m a recent expert in the field,” he finished, no smile on his face though.

Chloe pulled back slightly, hurting for her daughter. Her nightmares hadn’t been that bad, not since…

“Did she say what it was about?” Chloe asked, her hands loosely wrapped around Lucifer’s back.

He nodded and swallowed.

“It was back when you were poisoned. You were in the hospital and you started seizing, but no one came to help. Amenadiel wasn’t there, doctors never came back and neither did I,” he said, looking down at the floor.

Chloe couldn’t help the tears in her eyes. Her poor daughter.

Trixie had pretty bad nightmares about that for weeks after it happened and had pretty much slept in bed with Chloe every night for that time.

“We talked about it though. It seemed that being back in the hospital yesterday brought up some bad feelings, for both of us,” -he grimaced- “but I think she was okay after. She wanted me to tell her a story and then she fell back asleep after. Apparently, I did as well,” he finished.

Chloe leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “She had nightmares for weeks when it first happened, it was so difficult to calm her down.”

Lucifer nodded and hugged her back.

Trixie came down the stairs a few moments later, still in her pajamas. Chloe pulled back from Lucifer and Trixie walked over and joined their hug.

“You okay babe?” Chloe asked, looking down at her daughter.

Trixie glanced over at Lucifer and then back at her Mom, understanding what she was specifically referring to. She smiled.

“Yeah, I am. Lucifer really helped me,” she answered.

Chloe bent down and kissed the top of her daughter’s head, before turning back to the fridge to get breakfast going.

Lucifer helped get food ready while Trixie packed up her backpack for school.

* * *

Once Trixie caught the bus to school, Chloe and Lucifer made their way to the hospital as they promised. When they arrived, they walked straight through to the elevator and took it up to Ella’s floor.

Lucifer had never been one for knocking, but Chloe stopped him before he opened the door. He huffed but allowed her to knock. However, he was not the patient type and opened the door only a moment after she knocked.

Chloe glared at him and he grinned, earning him an eye roll. He turned away from her and walked into the room, and she followed shortly after.

“Ms. Lopez! How are you doing this morning?” Lucifer asked, declaring his presence.

As Chloe followed him into the room, she smiled at Ella.

But she noticed something as well, her detective brain kicking in.

Ella’s cheeks were a little pink, her eyes skirting about as if she was a child who’d just been caught doing something. Dan had the same look on his face.

Chloe took in the information but pushed it to the back of her head. It wasn’t her business whatever was happening between them.

She smiled at Dan as well and followed Lucifer over to her bed, greeting them both.

* * *

Dan left shortly after they arrived, needing to pop home to shower and change before heading into work.

Chloe stayed for a bit but then left as well, also needing to get to work. She gave Ella a hug and Lucifer a kiss goodbye, before heading out the door.

Ella and Lucifer hung out for most of the day. They talked for a while, well Ella did most of the talking, but Lucifer was happy to listen and contribute a few sentences here or there.

Lucifer helped her eat when her meals came and grabbed some food for himself from the cafeteria downstairs, sneaking Ella a treat too. They played a little cards, talked some more, and then settled down watching some TV.

Lucifer noticed after a while that Ella had drifted off to sleep. He stepped out and called Chloe asking if he should come down now for the statement and she said yes. He left Ella a quick note and a text that he was just popping down to the station and would be back soon.

It went pretty uneventfully. He flew over to the precinct, making sure to drop into the alley beside so no one saw. He took the elevator up and went in and greeted Chloe with a kiss before giving his statement to the officers.

Chloe had never been big on PDA. Lucifer, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about who saw him doing what with who, but he respected Chloe's wishes, nonetheless.

At first, he figured she was just embarrassed to be with him and didn’t want to show everyone around them, other than their close friends, that they were together. They never held hands or hugged at work, and certainly never kissed, even though he would always get that urge to, what Linda had called affection.

He didn’t complain though. She loved him for all that he was behind closed doors, and that was more than he had ever dreamed of.

But then one day a week or so after his return, they took Trixie shopping. They were strolling down the boardwalk as Trixie tried to keep balance walking on the side of it. Chloe had grabbed his hand and held it as they walked. It perplexed Lucifer.

“Darling, you know you don’t have to,” he had said to her.

She had looked over at him confused.

“Don’t have to what?” she asked.

“Hold my hand,” he answered, as if it was obvious, “I understand you don’t like to be seen like that with me in public. And it’s okay, really darling,” he finished with a reassuring smile.

Chloe stopped walking, which halted Lucifer as well.

“Lucifer, why would you think I don’t want to be seen with you in public?” she asked, her voice soft.

This just confused Lucifer even more.

“Well you said you didn’t want to. That we should keep things professional when we’re out. Don’t worry though, I know how unprofessional you get when we are home,” he finished with a seductive grin.

Chloe shook her head, ignoring Lucifer’s attempt to change the subject.

“Lucifer that’s not what I meant,” she replied, “that’s just for when we're at work.”

Lucifer tilted his head to the side.

“I don’t … understand-” he began, but before he could finish, Chloe interrupted him.

“Oh for crying out loud-” she said, and then stepped closer to him and pulled his head down to hers, enveloping him in a kiss.

He was surprised at her reaction, but quickly melted into her and kissing back. She pulled back and rested her forehead on his.

“Wait, so you’re not embarrassed to be with me?” he asked dumbfounded.

Chloe just shook her head.

“No Lucifer, not even a little bit. I’ll admit I don’t love doing stuff like this in public, but that’s really because I just don’t like attention. It has nothing to do with you,” she said smiling at him.

She breathed a laugh, pulling away slightly.

“If anyone should be embarrassed, it’s you. You’re the most desired and attractive man in Los Angeles and probably the world, and you chose this,” she said, gesturing to her general self, “to be with. Plain and boring Chloe Decker,” Chloe said.

Lucifer frowned before replying.

“Darling that’s just not true. Not the part about me being incredibly attractive, you’re correct there, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to look at. Especially when you don’t wear anyt-”

“ _Lucifer_ ,” she hissed, interrupting him, “Ok that is where I draw the line, no talking about our _sex life_ in public,” he whispered angrily at him.

Lucifer just grinned.

“What? It’s the truth,” he smirked back.

Chloe squinted at him and tried to hide a smile but ended up failing miserably. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand again, pulling him along.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she said in amused annoyance as they started walking again.

Lucifer huffed.

“The devil is not cute!” he replied, offended at her statement.

Chloe just grinned back at him.

* * *

The next morning they had both gone into work. About an hour after they got there, Chloe had asked Lucifer to come with her. He had of course agreed, asking where they were going, but she just dismissed his question and hurried him along.

They got into the elevator and she pushed one of the buttons for another floor, but not the parkade like Lucifer expected. This was another floor in the building. Lucifer was still confused but didn’t ask her further.

The elevator bell rung, signifying their arrival and the door opened to reveal a desk with 2 people behind it, and on the wall behind them it read “ _Human Resources_ ”.

Lucifer looked over at Chloe.

“What are we doing in HR? I’m sure I’ve kept all of my clothes on when we're at work,” he defended himself.

Chloe rolled her eyes and just shook her head. She went up to the desk and let them know they were Lieutenant Decker and Lucifer Morningstar. The man behind the desk smiled and led them down the hall into one of the offices.

Lucifer looked over at Chloe, having no idea what she was doing. He wasn’t scared but he was a little unnerved by her unresponsiveness.

The woman in the room led them to the 2 chairs in front of her desk, saying they could have a seat.

When they did, she looked up at them and smiled.

“Lieutenant Decker, Lucifer Morningstar, what can I do for you guys today?” she asked, glancing between the 2 of them.

Lucifer looked over at Chloe, as if to ask her the exact same question.

Chloe smiled at him before turning back to the woman behind the desk.

“I’d like to notify HR that we are in a relationship,” she said, a small smile on her face.

She glanced over at Lucifer, who’s mouth was slightly agape, his surprise apparent.

He was looking at her in awe. She really did mean what she said yesterday.

“I see,” the woman replied, “Is this what you want as well, Mr. Morningstar?” she asked, turning to Lucifer.

Lucifer was still looking at Chloe, but after a few seconds he finally looked away. He directed his attention to the HR woman, clearing his throat.

“Yes,” he said, and then smiled. “It is what I want.”

He looked over at Chloe, and she smiled back.

* * *

Lucifer smiled a bit as he remembered that day. HR had mostly been fine with it since Lucifer technically wasn’t a paid employee. They just warned them about the usual risks and concerns about dating within the workplace, complete with a brochure an everything.

But now that it was known by the department, they snuck a few kisses in when they were alone in her office.

They had talked about it after and Chloe still wanted to stay professional at work, specifically in front of those who reported to her.

Lucifer didn’t understand why it was unprofessional to show affection at work, but Chloe explained that it was difficult enough to be a woman in a position of leadership and that things like that can make it harder for people to respect her. Lucifer had growled and said that anyone who didn’t respect her would have hell to pay, literally.

Chloe also pointed out that he was very distracting, which he took as the highest compliment, and that she wanted to focus on work while she was at work. He understood that and agreed.

If Lucifer was being honest, he kind of liked the tease of not being able to touch the way they wanted to at work. It made it all the more passionate and frantic when they got home.

* * *

Once he was done giving his statement, he stuck around Chloe’s office for a bit, fidgeting with some of the things on her desk, asking her questions not related to work at all.

He was currently playing with Newton’s Pendulum that sat on her desk.

“You know, I never understood why humans hold Isaac in such a high regard. He was a bit of a dick. I mean, that’s why I threw that apple at his head, I had no idea it would lead him to discover gravity,” he scoffed, picking one of the balls up and letting it collide into the others.

Chloe looked up from her computer.

“You dropped the apple of Newton’s h-” she said incredulously, before she stopped herself and shook her head.

“Of course you did. Almost forgot who I was talking to,” she muttered under her breath.

Still, Lucifer heard it and grinned.

“Lucifer,” she said sighing, stopping the pendulum from continuing.

“Yes love?” he responded, looking up at her.

“You’re being distracting,” she informed him.

He grinned once again.

“Oh, am I? I hadn’t even noticed. Getting quite good at that these days, aren’t I?” he smirked.

Chloe crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in annoyance.

Lucifer gave a _tsk_ in defeat and stood up.

“Alright fine. I should probably be heading back to Ms. Lopez anyway,” he said, flashing her a smile before turning to head out the door.

Before he could take another step, Chloe made a sound of disapproval, clearly meaning to catch his attention.

He turned back and looked at her. Her face was turned to the side and tilted upright, her lips squished together making a kissy face, clearly prompting him to kiss her goodbye.

Lucifer grinned.

“Oh really? I thought I was _too_ distracting, Lieutenant. Now you want a kiss?” he teased.

Chloe’s face returned to normal and she looked back down at her computer. She shrugged, an amused but innocent look on her face.

“Oh ok, fine, guess you don’t want to,” she said, pretending to not know what she was doing to him.

Lucifer growled and strode back behind her desk, leaning over her chair. Chloe looked up at him, keeping her act up.

“Yes?” she asked, fluttering her eyes all innocently at him.

Lucifer reached and grabbed her chin, pulling her face closer and kissing her. She kissed him back and then he pulled away a few moments later.

“Much better,” she said, a grin on her face.

Lucifer chuckled and stood back up, heading towards the door once again.

“Goodbye you wicked woman,” he teased as he reached to door.

“Love you too,” Chloe grinned, taking his teasing in stride.

Lucifer smiled at her and walked out the door.

* * *

When he arrived back at the hospital, he found Ella was still asleep. He had picked up lunch on the way back from what he knew to be Ella’s favourite restaurant.

He sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone, replying to a text from Maze. She was currently off hunting a bounty in some foreign land. He then moved to one of the games he had downloaded on there, the one he had been playing with Trixie last night.

He continued doing so for who know how long. Phones had a way of distracting him and drawing him in for hours at a time. He doubted it had been that long though. He was particularly focused on this one level when he heard something.

He glanced up from his phone over at Ella, but saw she was still asleep and hadn’t moved. He squinted his eyes and scanned the room, remaining unmoving, suspicious of the sound he just heard.

After doing so for a minute, nothing else happened, and he returned to his phone hesitantly.

After another minute, he heard the sounds again, coming from another place in the room. Lucifer stood up on high alert, ready to defend against whoever was there.

He walked steadily toward Ella’s bed, putting himself between her and where he had heard the sound.

“C’mon on out, there’s no need to hide in the shadows now is there,” he prompted to unknown visitor, hoping to draw them out.

He waited a few more moments, scanning the room, before he heard a sigh.

“Ugh fine. You know Lu, it was much easier to sneak up on you when you lived with us in the silver city,” said Azrael, stepping out from behind the curtain.

Lucifer immediately relaxed, realizing it was just his little sister. He quickly became extremely annoyed though.

“Bloody hell, Azrael, must you do that every time,” he sighed, looking back at Ella, still asleep.

Azrael just shrugged and grinned, looking down at Ella as well.

“You try living in a place crawling with demons looking to overthrow you at any time. You learn to sense their presence,” he said, replying to her earlier statement.

“Besides, you never _actually_ scared me, I just pretended to be to make you feel better,” he teased.

Azrael turned to him; her mouth wide open in offence.

“No way. I definitely got you a few times. That one time when you screamed…” Azrael replied, defending herself.

They continued bickering back and forth about her actually scaring him, Lucifer denying everything and Azrael not believing him.

Until they heard a sound from the bed.

“What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Ella saw Lucifer and Azrael bickering. What's gonna happen now??


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella caught Lucifer and Azrael bickering, clear proof that Lucifer can see Azrael. Will all finally be revealed to Ella or will they find a way to keep it from her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the next chapter!   
> I wonder what Ella will do...  
> Enjoy!

Lucifer and Azrael froze.

 _Bloody hell,_ Lucifer thought. How the hell (ha-ha) was he going to explain this one.

He looked back over at Azrael, who looked the way he felt. She glanced back at him, a “what do we do” look in her eyes.

“You-you… you were just talking… to Rae-Rae,” Ella said, her eyes wide, looking back and forth between the 2 of them.

“Lucifer,” Ella began, her voice very wary, “Can you see Rae-Rae too?” she asked, her voice very high pitched.

Lucifer sighed, taking another glance at his sister before turning back to Ella.

“Yes, Ms. Lopez. I can,” he stated, making direct eye contact with her.

Ella’s eyes widened further, which he didn’t know was possible, and her mouth fell open in shock.

“Wha-what- how?” Ella asked incredulously, “How can you see her?”

She glanced back over at Azrael and then back at Lucifer, looking for an answer.

Lucifer sighed again and turned to look at his sister.

“I will not lie,” he said, “so either you come clean or I will.”

Azrael turned towards him, and leaned in, trying to stop Ella from hearing.

“Lucifer, are you sure that’s a good idea?” she whispered urgently.

“Will she even believe you? Or me?” Azrael continued.

Lucifer looked back over at Ella, who was staring back and forth between the 2 of them trying desperately to understand what was going on.

“Well, she’s certainly not going to drop it at this point. Maybe we’ll just have to show her,” he said back to Azrael.

Azrael’s let out a breath, the worry visible on her face.

“Hello?? Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” demanded Ella.

Azrael and Lucifer looked at each other, before turning back and looking at Ella.

“Ms. Lopez, you must know that everything I-or we- are about to say is 100% the truth. I have always been honest, and I will continue to be, even if you may not believe what we have to say,” Lucifer warned.

“Please remember that we are the same people you’ve always known and that you are safe. If you feel scared or terrified or want us or me or her to leave, simply say the words and we shall be gone,” he reassured her.

“Lucifer is right, you are safe and what we are about to say is the truth,” Azrael added.

Ella looked between the 2 of them, gulping.

“Okay,” she said, looking a little nervous.

Lucifer took a deep breath.

“Ms. Lopez, this is my sister, Azrael.”

Ella’s eyes bulged out of her head and her mouth opened in shock.

Lucifer looked up at Azrael, prompting her to take the lead. Azrael took a deep breath.

“Ella, I am not a ghost, I’m an angel,” she began, and Ella’s eyes squinted in confusion.

“I am Azrael, the angel of death. And Lucifer, the devil, is my brother. So is Amenadiel. Our father is God and I live in heaven. Lucifer used to live with us too, but the Father kicked him out after he started a rebellion,” Azrael explained, slowly, trying not to alarm Ella if at all possible.

Ella was breathing loudly, her eyes still very wide.

“That’s-that’s not possible,” she stuttered out, her voice barely above a whisper.

“We’re you a method actor before you became a ghost?” she asked Azrael.

Lucifer threw his hands up in defeat and gave an exasperated sigh. He stood up and paced the room for a few minutes before sitting back down.

“Ms. Lopez, you believe in God, do you not?” he asked.

Ella gulped and then nodded, her hand coming up and touching her crucifix that hung around her neck.

“And do you believe in angels and the devil and all that?” he asked further.

Ella shrugged and nodded again.

“Then why can you not accept that we are them?” Lucifer said, staring her in the eyes.

Ella was silent for a few moments, considering her answer.

“Well, first off, it makes no sense. Why would angels and the devil be here on earth? Why would the devil be here in LA working with the LAPD and dating Chloe and being adorable with Trixie or bring me my triple frappuccinos with extra whip and my favourite food? And why would the angel of death hang with me and tell me she was a ghost,” Ella explained, getting more and more confident in her disbelief.

All of a sudden, she burst out in laughter. Lucifer and Azrael looked at each other in confusion.

“They must’ve put me on some crazy drugs,” Ella laughed, “This is probably just a weird dream. I should be waking up any minute now,” she said and laid back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

Lucifer sighed. He looked up at Azrael who had an equally exasperated look on her face.

“I think we’ll have to show her,” he said quietly.

Azrael glanced back over at Ella and then back at him. She reluctantly nodded.

“Not right now though. The last few humans I’ve told, especially the ones close to me, just about went mad when I showed them. I think Chloe should be here. She can help Ella work through it. Maybe even Linda too,” Lucifer said, standing up and pulling out his phone.

He called Chloe first. She answered the phone after a few rings.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” she greeted.

“Hello, my love. It, uh, seems we have a bit of a situation here, and I think we could use your help,” he said.

“Huh? What do you mean?” she replied.

Lucifer sighed.

“Well, Ms. Lopez woke up and saw Azrael and I talking, and she demanded an explanation. We explained it to her, but she seems to not be accepting it and is convinced she is dreaming due to heavy pain medication,” Lucifer explained.

Chloe was silent for a moment.

“Oh boy,” she said exasperated, “what do you need me for?” she asked.

“I think we need to show her. Once she realizes she's not dreaming or on drugs, she'll just keep asking questions. I thought it might be wise to have you and Linda here to help her through it. I’d prefer she doesn’t go mad like the 2 of you did at first,” Lucifer explained.

“Wow okay. I mean I had a feeling you would tell her or Dan one day, but I didn’t expect it to be so soon,” she sighed. “Okay, I’ll just finish up here and be right over. Have you talked to Linda yet?” she asked.

“No, not yet, but I’ll call her now. Amenadiel may want to come too,” he added.

They said their goodbye’s and hung up. Next Lucifer called Linda. Thankfully, she also picked up quickly.

“Lucifer, hi! How are you?” she answered pleasantly.

“Hello, my dear doctor, it seems we have a bit of a situation,” he started.

Lucifer repeated most of the things he had said to Chloe. Linda shared Chloe’s exasperation but agreed that it was probably a good idea for her to be there to help Ella. Amenadiel and Charlie were going to come as well.

After Lucifer hung up, he looked back at Ella, who had not been paying attention to them. She had her head on the pillow and her eyes were still closed; her mouth twisted in a smile. Lucifer gave an exasperated sigh and sat back down next to Azrael.

* * *

Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie showed up about 10 minutes later. They lived not far from the hospital and had come right away. Chloe said it would be another half an hour before she could be there.

Linda immediately went over to talk to Ella. Amenadiel brought Charlie over to Lucifer and Azrael.

It was not Azrael’s first time meeting Charlie, as apparently, they had met up a few times when Lucifer had been gone.

To no one’s surprise, Azrael loved children. When Amenadiel put Charlie down a few feet in front of Azrael, she had bent down and opened her arms while the toddler giggled and stumbled over to her.

“Rae-Rae!” Charlie called out as he walked towards her.

Azrael hugged him and then lifted him up, resting Charlie on her hip and interacting with him.

Lucifer looked back at Ella, who was staring at Charlie and Azrael, her mouth wide open.

“I must still be dreaming,” she muttered, shaking her head.

Linda sighed beside her.

All of a sudden Ella yelped in pain.

Everyone’s eyes flew over to her in concern. Ella was staring down at Linda, an accusatory look on her face.

“Ow! What did you do that for?” Ella said, her voice raised, rubbing the area that Linda had pinched.

“Because you’re not dreaming Ella. You can’t feel pain in dreams. This is real life,” she explained.

Ella’s eyes widened, realizing the part about pain was true.

Her eyes glanced around the room frantically, trying to make sense of what was happening.

“I- I don’t understand. How- there’s no way it's true,” she stuttered out.

“Ms. Lopez, it is. How else would you explain everything?” Lucifer replied softly, gesturing to Azrael and Charlie.

Ella’s eyes continued to look back and forth between the people in the room until they widened in realization.

“Oh! I understand now!” she stated excitedly.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows curiously.

“Rae-Rae is your sister! She died, and became a ghost, which is why you guys can see her too!” she revealed excitedly.

The room collectively sighed.

“Ms. Lopez, I promise as soon as Chloe gets here, we will show you proof that we are telling the truth. I just want you to have the support of your friends to help you,” Lucifer said.

Lucifer turned to Linda.

“Doctor, as someone who went through this yourself, is there anything that might make this easier to accept? Or to deal with?” Lucifer asked.

Linda pondered for a second, considering what he was saying.

“Hmm, well, I don’t think there is much that can be helped about knowing the truth. That is the most difficult part, and nothing can really change that. But I suppose that afterwards, I felt very conflicted between history’s depiction of you guys and the people I had come to know,” she said, speculating.

“I don’t know what you have told her so far, but perhaps explaining some of the immediate questions she would have once she finds out. Like why you became her friend,” she said gesturing to Azrael, “and why you’re here,” she gestured to Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded and stayed silent for a moment. Ella continued to look very very confused, glancing back and forth between Linda and the others.

“Wai-wait, so you believe them, Linda?” Ella asked.

Linda looked back at Ella.

“I do, Ella. Because it’s true. I am dating an angel. I have a half-angel son. My best friend is a demon. The devil is my friend and a patient of mine,” she confessed, giving Ella a smile.

“I know this is difficult to understand. It was extremely difficult when I found out. But the important thing to remember is that these people in front of you have not changed, the world has not changed, only your perception of them has. They are still your friends and your family, and we all care about you deeply. You are safe and you are going to be okay,” Linda reassured.

Throughout, Ella’s face had a mixture of emotions. When she finished talking, she stared at Linda a while longer, her mind clearly moving a mile a minute. After a few minutes, she sighed.

“Okay, I am not saying I believe you. I don’t honestly know what I believe right now, but clearly something is going on. But if you say you can prove it, then I have to have faith that you can,” Ella said, looking at all of them.

They all smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. It was progress.

Chloe came rushing in the door a few minutes later. Lucifer immediately piped up; his mood instantly brighter.

“Hi, sorry, I came as soon as I could,” she said to the room, out of breath.

Lucifer smiled.

“No worries darling, you’re just in time,” he said, leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Chloe sat down at one of the chairs beside Ella. They caught her up to speed on what had happened so far.

“So then let’s play devil’s advocate. If this is-” Ella started, but was interrupted.

“You mean me’s advocate,” Lucifer offered his signature smile.

Ella squinted at him.

“Sureee,” she said hesitantly.

“If it really is all true,” she began, “then shouldn’t you be in hell?” she asked Lucifer.

Lucifer felt a pang of anxiety when she said that, but he tried not to let it affect him. She was just curious. She wasn’t trying to “trigger” him, the term Linda used to describe the thing that happened to his body when someone mentioned hell.

“Good question, Ms. Lopez. Well, after being forced to rule hell for all of eternity by my Dad, 11 years ago, I decided to take a vacation. Mazikeen and I landed here on earth, in Los Angeles. I bought a nightclub, we partied every night, having the time of our lives. Amenadiel here kept trying to drag me back down to hell, but I was always much cleverer than him and it didn’t work,” he grinned.

Amenadiel scoffed.

“We lived here, did whatever we wanted with whomever for about 5 years,” he continued, but then his mannerisms changed, and he looked down at his hands.

“And then a certain Detective wandered into Lux,” he said, a small smile on his face.

Lucifer looked up at Chloe and found her blushing, but also smiling. The whole room smiled a little too.

“I wouldn’t say wandered. You were witness to a _murder_ ,” Chloe replied, her eyebrow raised.

Lucifer smiled and shook his head.

“I then discovered she was the first human who was immune to my charms. I have the ability to draw out people’s desires, you know the thing I often do to get them to confess things they otherwise may not. But they didn’t work on Chloe for some reason. So I decided to stick around and try to figure out why, which is how I became involved with the LAPD. And then, well as time went on, even unbeknownst to me, I started to fall in love with her. That’s pretty much where we are today,” he explained, his eyes locked on Chloe’s.

The room collectively awed. Lucifer scoffed at the reaction, but his cheeks were still a little pink. After a few moments, Ella spoke up.

“Ok well, crazy parts aside, that’s definitely the cutest thing ever. But then what about you?” Ella asked, her eyes moving to Azrael.

Azrael took a deep breath, preparing herself to tell her the truth.

“Uhm, so as I said, I am the angel of death. I guide human souls to their destination once they have died. When you got in that car wreck when you were little Ella, I showed up to do my thing. But then it kind of turned out to be a false alarm, which does happen on rare occasions. Once I figured out that it was, I was going to leave, but then you started talking to me, and you were so fun to hang out with,” Azrael said smiling.

“The only humans I ever get to talk to are the dead ones, and their usually such a downer cuz they, you know, just died. So whenever I was nearby, I’d stop in for a visit. But then it got weird that you could see me, and you kept asking questions, so I told you I was a ghost,” Azrael finished.

Ella still looked very confused.

“I really am sorry for lying, I just panicked and didn’t know what to say,” Azrael added sheepishly.

Ella was looking at Azrael, her face still a little disbelieving, but she looked as if she was trying to do her best to understand. She let out a breath.

“I’m trying to believe you guys, I really am, I just- I don’t know. My brain just can’t seem to get past it,” Ella confessed.

Lucifer took a deep breath.

“Then, Ms. Lopez, I think it’s time we show you,” he said.

Ella’s eyes widened and she took a deep breath.

“Okay,” she said very quietly.

“Ms. Lopez, I promise you are safe. I will not nor will I ever hurt you, and neither will Amenadiel or Azrael here, or even Maze. You are our friend who we care for so deeply. If you feel scared or threatened at all, we will leave immediately,” he reassured, trying to give her a warm smile.

Lucifer glanced over at Chloe, and she smiled reassuringly at him.

“Ella,” Chloe began, “Linda and I are here for you also. We have both went through what you’re about to. And while it is really hard, everything Lucifer said is true,” she said squeezing Ella’s hand.

“The worst thing I did was run. If you have questions, ask them, or if you’re scared, you can tell us. But I promise you, you have nothing to be afraid of,” she reassured.

Ella looked over at Linda, and then back at Chloe and then to the end of the bed, where Lucifer, Amenadiel and Azrael were. She took a deep breath.

“Okay. Let’s do this,” she said confidently.

Lucifer tried to push down the anxiety in his chest. Amenadiel came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder, comforting and giving his support. Lucifer sat down on the chair at the end of the bed.

“Do I show her my face?” he muttered to Amenadiel, “I doubt any of us have the room to pop out our wings in here,” he said, scanning the room.

Amenadiel shook his head.

“No, I think your face would be best. The wings alone don't always convince them,” he offered.

Lucifer nodded and turned back to Ella.

“Alright, Ms. Lopez, here we go,” Lucifer said,

Ella nodded.

Lucifer settled in, taking another deep breath and looked up at Ella.

And with that, his unblemished skin disappeared, revealing his devil face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeee! How is Ella going to react to his face??  
> Hope you liked, let me know what you think down below!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer reveals his face and true self to Ella. How will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, next chapter here you go!  
> I'll shut up cuz I'm sure you just want to read.  
> Enjoy!

Ella’s eyes widened and her facial features released in shock.

Everyone in the room held their breath as they waited for a response.

But Ella remained unmoving.

Lucifer tried not to get worried, but he couldn’t help but remember when Linda and Chloe had seen it.

Lucifer shifted forms back to his regular angel face and tried to give Ella a reassuring smile.

Still, she stayed frozen.

“Ella?” Linda asked gently, placing her hand softly on Ella’s hand.

Ella still did not move.

“Whatever you’re feeling or thinking right now, Ella, you can tell us,” Linda continued, using her gentle therapist voice.

Still nothing.

Lucifer deflated.

He thought it might’ve been different this time. That it would’ve been easier for her.

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. It was happening again. He was _hurting_ the people-

He stopped before he could finish the thought.

He did not blame her though. He truly didn’t understand what she was going through, there was no way for him to.

“It’s alright Lucifer. She probably just needs time. Don’t give up on her yet,” Linda reassured Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded and looked over at Chloe. She gave him a sad smile and walked over to him, noticing his disappointment.

When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled her to him. He was seated so his head rested on her chest. Her hand came up and caressed his head, and she leaned down and kissed the top of it.

Lucifer sighed, a little sadly, and closed his eyes.

A few minutes went by.

Amenadiel and Lucifer were chatting quietly, Lucifer still leaning on Chloe. Linda stayed with Ella, and Azrael was playing with Charlie.

“You’re not a method actor,”

Everyone in the room froze.

The sound had come from the bed.

They all whipped there heads back to Ella in disbelief. Her facial features hadn’t changed much, but her eyes were focused harshly on Lucifer instead of the way they had been staring at nothing for the past few minutes.

“Ms. Lopez?” Lucifer said hesitantly and very quietly.

“And you’re not a ghost,” Ella said, her eyes shifting over to Azrael.

Azrael swallowed.

“No, Ella, I’m not,” she replied.

Ella was silent for another minute, and they all waited in anticipation for Ella’s response.

Out of nowhere, she burst out laughing.

It started with a soft giggle, but then evolved into full-blown laughter.

“Oh no Luci, we’ve broken her,” Amenadiel said, mirroring his words from when they showed Charlotte.

Lucifer sighed once again and leaned back against Chloe.

“I took the devil to church!” Ella cried, as best as she could between her fits of laughter.

Lucifer immediately sat back up.

“Ella?” he said, using her first name for what he was pretty sure the first time ever.

Her laughs died down a little at the use of her name, and she wiped her tears of laughter from beneath her eyes, a smile still on her face.

“Ms. Lopez, does this mean you’re okay?” Lucifer asked hesitantly.

Ella’s face turned serious.

“Well I mean, I already believed in God, so I guess this wasn’t that big of a step up from that,” Ella admitted, shrugging.

Lucifer let out a shaky breath.

Then he smiled. And Ella smiled back.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ella was still processing the information. She believed it and was okay, but it was still a very big thing to fully understand. Linda was talking to her and helping her process how overwhelmed she felt.

“Do you have any questions, Ella?” Amenadiel asked.

Ella looked at up him and nodded. She pondered for a second before looking over at Azrael.

“So you’re the actual angel of death?” Ella asked in disbelief.

Azrael simply nodded.

“And your real name is Azrael?” she asked.

Azrael nodded again.

“Yes, but you can still call me Rae-Rae. Most of my siblings call me that. Lucifer used to but he’s been all broody cuz I didn’t visit him after Dad kicked him out,” Azrael said, grinning over at Lucifer.

Lucifer scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Ella smiled and looked at Charlie.

“And Charlie is half-angel?” Ella asked.

Linda and Amenadiel nodded. Charlie paid no attention and continued playing with his toys on the couch.

“Yes, he’s the only one,” Amenadiel said.

Ella gave him a confused look.

“Father had always said that angels and humans could not interact or procreate. It’s kind of a long story, but it seems I became kind of mortal when I lost my abilities, which happened to be when I was with Linda. So he’s the only one of his kind,” Amenadiel explained.

Ella nodded slowly, taking in all the information.

“Wait, so do you all have powers? Like different ones?” she asked, glancing between them.

“Yes, our ‘powers’ are all different. I have the ability to draw out people desires, Amenadiel used to be able to slow time, and Azrael can remain invisible to whomever she wants. Each sibling has their own _thing_ ,” Lucifer answered.

Ella nodded slowly again.

“So what about God?” she asked.

Lucifer tensed up slightly.

“What about him?” he replied through his teeth.

“Well, what’s he like?” Ella asked.

Lucifer snorted.

“You’re going to hear very different answers depending on who you ask,” replied Azrael, gesturing over to Lucifer and Amenadiel.

“Father is… well, it’s complicated,” Amenadiel answered.

“I have to ask,” Ella started a little hesitantly, “is your Dad Morgan Freeman?”

Linda and Chloe burst out laughing, while Amenadiel looked slightly amused, Lucifer annoyed, and Azrael confused.

“No Ella, he does not,” Amenadiel answered after the laughs died down, “he and Mom do not have physical forms, per se. Unless they create or inhabit one,” he added.

“Wait, you guys have a Mom?” she began, but before they could reply, she realized.

“Wait wait, was Charlotte Richards actually your Mom?? Like God’s ex-wife?” Ella asked incredulously.

“Ah, well Charlotte was not, but the Goddess of creation was in Charlotte’s body for a while,” Lucifer answered, which made Ella look even more confused.

He sighed.

“Mom escaped hell and inhabited Charlotte Richards body here on earth for a number of months. Then she had this plan to break through the gates of heaven to see her children again and destroy Dad, but that never really worked out. Anyway long story short, I ended up cutting a hole in the universe with the flaming sword and she left Charlotte’s body to go through to the other universe,” Lucifer explained.

Ella stared at him, blinking.

“I’m sorry, what?” Ella replied.

Lucifer sighed as the rest of the room laughed.

“I said-” Lucifer began again, but Ella interrupted him.

"Nono, I heard what you said, I just… wow… it’s a lot to take in,” Ella said.

“So I’ve been told,” Lucifer replied.

“Once Mom left her body, Charlotte’s soul came back from hell into her body and she was the old Charlotte’s Richards again,” Amenadiel added.

Ella continued to stay silent, grasping the information. After a few minutes, she looked over at Lucifer and Amenadiel, her eyes squinting in speculation.

“Waittt, so when was your mother in her body? Like from when to when?” she asked.

“Uh well, she went into Charlotte’s body when we were investigating Charlotte’s murder… and then left at the end of that case about the burnt heads with that uhm- that Ruiz brother, on the beach,” Lucifer answered, trying to recall.

Ella’s eyes widened and her mouth opened.

“What is it, Ella?” Linda asked.

“Dan slept with the goddess of creation!!!” Ella yelled out.

This caused a lot of mixed reactions.

Linda started laughing along with Ella, while both Lucifer and Amenadiel shrivelled with disgust. Chloe’s mouth dropped open and looked at Lucifer, wondering how she had not clued into that herself. Azrael continued to look confused. Charlie looked up, startled by the noise but went back to playing with his toys shortly after.

After a few moments, Chloe was unable to withhold her laughter and joined in. Lucifer gave her a betrayed look.

“If he married her, he could’ve become their step-dad!” Chloe added, and the three girls burst out into more laughter.

Amenadiel and Lucifer groaned, turning and looking at each other, sharing the same annoyed look.

After a while, the laughter’s died down and the questions continued.

She asked Azrael about a few things that had happened in her childhood, which then led to Azrael revealing the real reason she suggested Ella moved to LA. That one had made Ella smile.

Shortly after that, Azrael said she had to go, duty called. She said goodbye to Ella and everyone, promising to return when she had some time off.

After she was gone, they talked about Charlotte and her eventual death, what she did for Amenadiel and where she was now. They talked about Cain, and about where Lucifer had been when he was away for those 2 years, explaining what had happened to Charlie. And that Eve was indeed the first woman Eve.

“Alright, so who else knows?” Ella asked a while later.

“Well, everyone in this room obviously. Charlotte knew, a bunch of murder’s currently in jail also know.” Lucifer answered, smirking, which caused Chloe to roll her eyes.

“Oh yes, and Beatrice knows,” he said proudly.

“What?! Trixie found out before I did?” Ella pouted playfully.

“Ah well, actually, she was the first. She believed me from the moment I told her. Which was the day I met her,” he grinned.

“But we only found out recently that she knew,” he added, “a few days after I came back.”

“Then who was next?” Ella asked.

Lucifer gestured over to Linda, who smiled.

“Yes, Linda forced it out of me during one of our sessions. Almost melted her brain,” he said with a smile.

Linda laughed a little.

“Certainly felt like it. It was a lot to process. I couldn’t speak for 2 days and then avoided him and Maze for 2 weeks before Maze knocked some sense into me,” she replied.

“And then?” Ella asked.

“Well, Charlotte was next. She thought she was crazy because of the hell loop thing, so we had to tell her. She took it quite well, brought her some much needed relief,” he answered with a sad smile.

“When did you find out Chloe?” Ella asked, looking over at her friend.

Chloe looked down a little sheepishly.

“Not too long after that. When Lucifer and I were ambushed by Pierce and his men. Lucifer had just killed him when I came back in, and his face was showing,” she explained, still looking down.

“And then I ran away like an idiot,” she continued, her voice sad. “And did some of the stupidest things I’ve ever done,” she admitted.

“It took me way too long to get past it. I only did a few days before he left,” she said, glancing up at Lucifer.

He offered her a smile, reassuring her he was over her past actions.

“People plotting to send me back to hell is kind of a theme in my life. Amenadiel tried for quite some time, Maze too. Twice actually. Kinley, Eve, Chloe, as well as many others. At this point I’ve lost track,” he finished with a smile.

“My life is much too long to hold grudges anyway,” he added, flashing Chloe a smile.

“Oh my gosh, that’s right! You guys are like immortal right?” Ella asked.

They nodded.

“And do you have wings?”

They nodded again.

“Oh my god, that is so cool. Can I see them? Can you take me flying?” she asked excitedly.

Lucifer chuckled.

“All in good time Ms. Lopez. Doing so right now wouldn’t be a good idea. Our wings would not fit well in this room and I don’t think it’s wise for you to leave the hospital just yet,” he responded.

“Although, I have technically flown you once before,” Lucifer added.

Ella gave him a confused look. Lucifer looked down at the floor, the memory passing through his head.

“Yesterday,” he said, still not looking up, “after you were shot. I flew you here,” he admitted.

She was silent for a moment, taking in what he said.

“And that’s why I got here in time?” she whispered.

Lucifer shrugged but nodded.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she said, reaching her hand out to him.

He finally looked up at her. He reached his hand out and grabbed hers, and she squeezed, giving him an emotional smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, her brothers showed up, as they had just got off work. The group saw it as a good time to head out, to let her have some time with her family.

They all said their goodbye’s and promised that they would check back tomorrow, and that if she had any pressing questions before then she could call them.

She shooed them away, promising that she would.

Chloe and Lucifer said goodbye to Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie, Linda claiming she had some appointments to get to and Amenadiel saying Charlie probably needed to eat.

As they walked back to the car, Chloe grabbed Lucifer’s hand and looked up at him.

“How are you doing?” she asked.

Lucifer smiled down at her, before turning back forward, pondering his answer.

“Uhm,” he sighed, “good, I think. I’m glad Ms. Lopez knows. And that she is okay,” he answered continuing to look forward, a small smile on his face.

“Me too,” she added, also smiling.

They got into Chloe’s car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Oh yeah, where do we wanna go tonight?” Chloe asked as they pulled out onto the street.

Lucifer thought for a second, understanding she meant who’s place they were staying at since Trixie was with Dan.

“Perhaps we could go back to the penthouse?” he suggested, “we haven’t stayed there in a bit. Maybe we could even pop down into Lux for a while? If you’re feeling up to it of course,” he added with a smile.

“Sure. Sounds good to me,” she replied.

Chloe smiled over at him for a moment before turning her eyes back to the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Ella knows! And she's okay! Yayyyyyyy  
> Let me know what you think down below!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer head to Lux for the night. Chloe reminisces about Lucifer's return party and later, Chloe and Lucifer reenact an old memory, or a dream, one could say ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 here we go!  
> *Important note!*  
> Lucifer plays the piano and sings in this chapter, and I have included a link to a youtube video of the song. I STRONGLY encourage you to listen to it as it's really important for the vibe of the scene. Just imagine it's Lucifer sitting at his piano playing and singing it as you listen. It's a really beautiful song and I thought it was a really great one for Lucifer to sing.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Before Chloe met Lucifer, she hadn’t really been one to go out.

She had been a bit of a party girl in her teenage years, being a teen actress and all, living in LA. Back when she was a little more careless.

She had always enjoyed it, but after her Dad died, she never felt like going out, even years later. She and Dan had spent most of their time working, and if they did go out, it certainly wasn’t to the clubs.

Lux reminded her a lot of the places she and her friends would sneak into. Lucifer tried to get her to party and join him early in their partnership, but she usually would say no, blaming it on work. And she did genuinely like work, so it wasn’t really a lie.

Then he kind of tricked her into going out with Ella, Linda and Maze, which she had been pretty pissed about at first, but did really enjoy her time and understood Lucifer’s good intentions. And besides, those girls became her good friends. Her tribe.

They would get together a few times throughout the years, and then even more so when Lucifer was gone. Chloe tried to keep it together most of the time and didn’t want to act like a heartbroken teenager, but it felt nice sometimes to drink with her friends and then pass out in his bed. The whole place was a constant reminder of him.

Once he had returned though, she had been a little more open to it. They were dating, and it was only fair that if Lucifer spent time with her and Trixie, watching movies and playing board games, then she should spend time with him doing the things he liked.

Relationships are about compromise after all. And she had actually come to enjoy it, just like Lucifer enjoyed spending time with her and Trixie.

* * *

The first time they really went out was Lucifer’s return party. There had been whispers around the LA club scene that the infamous owner of Lux, Lucifer Morningstar was back in town. So of course, being Lucifer, he threw a big party announcing his return and that he was there to stay.

Lucifer had asked if she would go with him, as his date. She had hummed and hawed over it, saying she didn’t want to hold him back from having fun. She wasn’t really worried about Lucifer being unfaithful, he had made it clear in their discussion about their relationship that he wanted to be monogamous with her. But she was a little nervous, knowing the effect he had on most people and comparing herself up to them. 

He had simply given her a confused look and asked why she thought her being there would stop him from having fun. She explained her concerns and he had denied them immediately, assuring her that he only had eyes for her and that no man or woman compared to her in the slightest.

He had given her pleading eyes, practically begging her, and she found she didn’t have the heart to say no. He had been thrilled and had gone off to plan the party.

She’d been a little nervous about it at first. She’d felt a little too old for the normal crowd Lux attracted and certainly not sexy enough.

He’d announced the next day to the precinct that everyone was invited. The precinct cheered at that, causing Chloe to roll her eyes. It did calm her nerves a bit though because it meant more people her age would be there.

When the night of the party arrived, they got ready in his penthouse. Lucifer had been starstruck when she walked out dressed for the evening, and had even said something about cancelling the party and staying upstairs doing other things.

Chloe laughed and assured him there would be plenty of time for that after the party. Their friends came up a few minutes later, greeting them and remarking how good everyone looked, and they hung out for an hour until the party started.

When the noise from downstairs started to get louder, they decided to head down. Lucifer had asked Chloe to stay back for a moment, telling the other’s they’d be down in a moment. Ella had given them a wink as the elevator doors closed.

“I thought perhaps you could join me as I make my entrance? You of course don’t have to, but I would like the world to know I’m spoken for. And to show off my _beautiful_ girlfriend,” he said with a smile, his eyes raking down her body again.

“I know you said you don’t like the attention, but I thought I’d give you the choice,” he added, looking back up at her face.

Chloe stepped forward and grabbed his hand, bringing her other hand underneath his chin.

“It does make me a little nervous, but if it means that much to you, then I will. Like I said, I am not embarrassed to be with you Lucifer, and if you want to let the world know, then so do I,” she smiled.

Lucifer smiled back and kissed her. As he did, his hands began to wander, and he pulled her closer.

“Or maybe not. Perhaps you can just keep me all to yourself up here,” he muttered as his lips moved down to her throat.

Chloe laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the elevator.

When the door opened up to Lux, Lucifer offered his elbow. Chloe smiled at him a little nervously but looped her arm in his.

“Don’t worry darling, you’re remarkable,” Lucifer reassured, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

They stepped out and a bunch of people cheered at Lucifer’s arrival. He waved his free hand at people, pointing or shaking hands, calling out hellos to the various people they walked by.

They came to the top of the stairs, looking out on the masses below, and more cheers erupted. Chloe’s nerves were high, but Lucifer had a huge smile on his face, which calmed her a little. She smiled too, and scanned the crowd, finding her friends sitting in the reserved booth right by Lucifer’s piano. She waved to them and they waved back excitedly.

Lucifer turned to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Chloe blushed but turned to him and smiled, biting her lip. He smiled back.

They turned to walk down the stairs, and Lucifer held his hand out, ever the gentlemen, and supported her as she walked down. The heels she was wearing were kinda big, so she was grateful.

Once they were down, he escorted her over to the booth with the rest of her friends, and then took his place at his piano, right in the middle of the room.

This would be the first time he was playing again in front of a crowd. Chloe had seen the excitement in his face when he had talked about it earlier. He never told her what he was going to play though, said he wanted to keep it a secret.

Lucifer sat down and placed his fingers on the keys, and the room quieted in anticipation. The hanging microphone sat in front of him.

After a moment of silence, he began playing, and the beauty of the notes took her breath away. She recognized the cords he was playing after a few seconds, and she melted in her seat.

After a few bars, he began to sing.

His eyes were closed as he did. His voice was full of passion.

Chloe couldn’t move her eyes off of him.

The sound of the music and his voice filled her ears. She felt herself getting lost in it.

([Link to song Lucifer plays and sings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiqZVlxWz9Y))

_I've been searching a long time_ _  
Someone exactly like you  
I've been traveling all around the world  
Waiting for you to come through_

_Someone like you makes it all worth while  
Someone like you keeps me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you_

_I've been travelin' a hard road  
Baby, lookin' for someone exactly like you  
I've been carryin' my heavy load  
Waiting for the light to come shining through_

_Someone like you makes it all worth while  
Someone like you keeps me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you_

_I've been doin' some soul searching  
To find out where you're at  
I've been up and down the highway  
In all kinds of foreign lands_

_Someone like you makes it all worth while  
Someone like you keeps me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you_

_I've been all around the world  
Marching to the beat of a different drum  
But just lately I have realized  
Maybe the best is yet to come_

_Someone like you makes it all worth while  
Someone like you keeps me satisfied  
Someone exactly like you  
Someone exactly like you  
Someone exactly like you_

_(Someone Like You- Van Morrison)_

Lucifer finished playing, and the whole place erupted in applause, bringing Chloe out of her trance.

Only then did she realize that tears were streaming down her face. She let out a breath, half a laugh and half a sob. Lucifer turned and looked at her, a nervous smile on his face.

She heard her friends shooing her out of the booth, and she stood up, her eyes never leaving Lucifer’s.

She took a step towards him and he stood up as well, stepping out from behind the piano.

They both took a few more steps towards each other, meeting in the middle of the open floor. Lucifer lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing the tears that had fallen there. Now that she was this close to him, she could see the tears in his eyes too.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a loving kiss. Lucifer kissed her back with equal amounts of love.

They heard the crowd cheer again, Ella behind them being the loudest, and Chloe pulled away with a nervous laugh.

Still, she rested her forehead on Lucifer’s, not saying anything, just staring into his dark and loving eyes.

* * *

Chloe smiled as she remembered that day. Her heart and stomach still did a flip when she thought about it, and she was pretty sure that would never go away.

Lucifer had sung for her many times since then, including many "sweet 90's jams" as he called them, and each time as special and awe-inspiring as the last.

Other times when they went down to Lux and just hung out a little more casually. Drank some, danced a little, saying their hello’s to notable people and then went back up to the penthouse.

Chloe knew all of the staff by name and they knew her, and the bartenders always presented them with their drinks as soon as the entered the bar.

She found that she was able to let go like she hadn’t been able to in a long time. Not since she pretty much stopped going to parties after her Dad died.

She felt truly comfortable with Lucifer, and their relationship even made her gain more confidence in herself. And not because she relied on Lucifer for it, but because she found it herself.

Their love for each other inspired the other to grow. They inspired each other to be better.

The whole time they were partners and friends it happened too. Lucifer wanted to be a better person because of her, not for her. Chloe’s allowed herself to become more confident, let go and have fun because of Lucifer, but again, not for him.

Even though Lucifer was his eccentric self, it never cast a shadow over her. He put her first, prioritized her and allowed her to shine. And she did the same for him.

Neither stunted the other’s growth but instead were there to support them as they grew and catch each other as they fell.

It's what partners do.

* * *

Chloe pulled into Lux and parked her car in the underground parking lot and took the elevator up to the penthouse. As the elevator moved up, Chloe wrapped her arms loosely around Lucifer’s waist, her forehead on his chest.

Lucifer ducked his head down and tucked his face into her neck. His nose grazed her neck, and then he moved his face closer to her ear, his nose leaving a warm line from her throat to her ear.

His breath was hot on her throat, and she let out a shuddering breath at the feeling.

Chloe tilted her head to the side, allowing Lucifer more access. He placed a soft kiss right underneath her ear, and she sighed contently. He continued his soft kisses down her throat until Chloe pulled his face up to hers and kissed him.

Just then the elevator dinged announcing their arrival, and Chloe pulled back, suddenly her mind transported back to a memory from a few years ago. Well not quite a memory, a memory of a _dream_.

“Darling, are you alright?” Lucifer asked her, concerned.

Chloe brought her mind back to the present and looked up at Lucifer, who was looking at her with concern on his face.

She smiled, slightly embarrassed, and shook her head.

“Yes I am, sorry,” she apologized, “I just got reminded of something,”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

Chloe looked at him a moment longer before she sighed in defeat. After all these years she was about to tell him.

“I -uh- had a dream. Once. A few years ago. About uhm- us. Here,” she stuttered out, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Oh, did you now?” Lucifer said a huge smile on his face.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. He laughed.

“Sorry my darling. There are no judgements here. I can assure you, I have had many-a-dreams about us as well,” he said stepping closer to her, still grinning.

Chloe sighed again, trying to push down her embarrassment.

“It was after I kissed you on the beach,” she confessed.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows slightly, clearly not expecting that.

“I uh- dreamt that night that we came back here- and well you know,” she said, trying not to look him in the face.

Lucifer got a wicked smile on his face.

“Well, Lucifer Morningstar is all about making dreams a reality!” he said, and Chloe looked back up at him in shock.

“So come on! Direct me! Where was I standing, what was I doing?” he continued excitedly, standing up straight as if ready to be moved.

Chloe still looked at him, a little shocked.

“What?” he asked.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do this, you know?” she said.

“Oh, I’m quite sure. You know how much I love it when you tell me what to do,” he whispered seductively.

Chloe bit her lip for a second, before taking a deep breath and gathering her confidence. Lucifer wouldn’t judge her, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to.

“Ok well,” she started, placing her hands of Lucifer’s arms, moving him so he was on the left side of the elevator, “you were here.”

She pushed the ‘door close’ button and went and stood in front of Lucifer.

“And I was here,” she added, and Lucifer grinned, giving her a bit of confidence.

“And what was I doing?” he asked.

“Well, this hand was here”- she lifted his right hand and put it on her hip- “and this one was up here,” lifting his hand to come up behind her head.

Lucifer grinned.

“Mhm, and then what?”

“Well then the doors opened-” she said and stepped back to push the ‘open door’ button, before returning back to him.

“Then you kissed me,” she whispered.

“Mmm I was wondering when we’d get around to that part,” he grinned before following her instruction.

She got lost in the kiss for a moment before remembering what they were doing.

“Then I-” she said against his lips, before grabbing his jacket and pushing him back to they stumbled into the wall.

Lucifer chuckled against her lips.

“So pushy,” he muttered before returning to kissing her.

She continued kissing him for a moment and then started walking backwards and pulling him with her to the other side and then out of the elevator.

Chloe shrugged her jacket off and pushed Lucifer’s off as well, just like they had in the dream.

“Then you lifted me up on the piano,” she said breathlessly.

He wordlessly lifted her up, placing her down on the piano and continued kissing her. Chloe’s hands went to the buttons on his shirt.

“And then I did this,” he said, and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying all over.

Lucifer gasped in surprise.

“And you said ‘Detective!’” she added, imitating his voice.

“Detective!” he exclaimed with a grin, like only he could.

She continued kissing him fast and frantic. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, getting ready for the next part.

“Lift me up and go sit on the couch,” she commanded, and Lucifer followed her instructions immediately.

Lucifer sat and Chloe continued kissing him, her hands running up his back, moving over where his scars used to be.

She pulled back, breathing heavily and looked down at him.

“Then you said ‘Detective, are you sure you want to do this?’” she breathed.

Lucifer grinned.

“Such a gentleman, even in your dreams,” he chuckled.

“Detective, are you sure you want to do this?” he said all seductively.

Chloe grinned.

“Shut up,” she said, before grabbing his face and kissing him again, harder.

Lucifer moaned as she ground down against him. 

This was so much better than the dream.

She lifted her head away from him, signifying for him to move to her neck, which he greedily picked up on.

She got lost in the feeling before she remembered what happened next.

She pulled away for a second and looked down at him. He looked absolutely beautiful sitting underneath her, his chest heaving up and down catching his breath.

“It’s uh- kinda embarrassing what happened next,” she admitted, looking down nervously.

Lucifer’s hand came up under her chin and he looked her in the eye.

“You never need to be embarrassed with me, love, especially not about anything sex-related,” he told her.

She nodded and smiled.

“You had horns,” she admitted.

Lucifer opened his mouth in a surprised grin. After a moment, it looked like an idea passed across his face.

“One moment Darling, I have an idea,” he said double-tapping her hip, signifying for her to get off of him.

“Stay here,” he called out as he practically ran up the stairs and into his closet.

Chloe had no idea what he was doing but trusted him and stayed put. Less than a minute later, he emerged from the closet room, his hand behind his back holding something. She gave him a quizzical look, but he shook his head, sitting back down on the couch where he had previously been.

“Did they just appear?” he asked.

Chloe shook her head.

“I was kissing your neck and then felt them when I grabbed your hair,” she described.

Lucifer gestured for her to get back on his lap and do exactly that. She did, her head moving and kissing his neck and shoulders.

She felt Lucifer’s other hand come up and place something on his head, so she moved her hands up the back of his head until she felt something on top.

She pulled back to look and saw the devil himself sitting there with a plastic red devil horns headband on his head.

Chloe burst out laughing.

Lucifer grinned at her.

“Did I say something?” he asked as her laughs died down.

She nodded.

“Yep, you said ‘I see you found my love handles’” Chloe said.

Now it was Lucifer’s turn to laugh.

“I’m even hilarious in your dreams. Detective, you hold me in such high regard,” he said grinning.

Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile and grabbed his horns, just like she did in the dream, and continued kissing him.

She did so for the next few minutes, his headband slowly being pushed farther and farther back on his head.

Lucifer pulled back breathless.

“Then what?” he breathed.

“That was it. I got woken up my Maze who apparently _heard me_ and stayed to watch the show,” she said annoyed.

Lucifer chuckled.

“That’s Maze for you,” he said.

“Well, if you hadn’t been so rudely interrupted, what would you have liked to happen?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe thought for a moment before she looked back at Lucifer. She moved so her face was an inch away from his.

“I would’ve wanted you to take me to bed and so we could finish what we started,” she whispered.

Lucifer growled and stood up lightning-fast, causing Chloe to squeak in surprise and clutch around his shoulders. She still wasn’t used to him doing that.

She quickly recovered though and brought his lips to hers and he walked them up and into the bedroom to finish what they'd started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so cute and also so hot!  
> I hadn't even planned to write the dream recreation, but then I was writing them arriving at the penthouse, and just like the ding of the elevator while they were kissing reminded Chloe, it reminded me too! And then I couldn't get the idea outta my head so I had to write it. Plus, I got an excuse to go back and watch that scene over... and over LOL. Win-win for us all.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter specifically is going to be an emotional one, we might see Lucifer opening up about his time away, so be prepared for that to come!  
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe chill around in his penthouse, and Lucifer finally opens up about his nightmares and what really happened in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's the next chapter!  
> Fair warning:  
> Lucifer talks about his nightmares and his hell loop, which is pretty heartbreaking if I do say so myself. Just a warning in case for anyone. Not graphic or anything tho.  
> I hope you like it! Well, you might not like it because it's sad but anyway yeah...

After they spent their fair share of time in bed, doing _various_ activities, they lounged around the living room area.

Chloe really did enjoy the nights they went to Lucifer’s because they usually just spent the evening casually lying around. A much-needed break from their otherwise busy lives.

One of Lucifer’s favourite past times was to sit and play the piano. Well, his favourite other than sex, of course. But then one day they had sex _on_ the piano and that had become his absolute new favourite.

Currently, Lucifer sat playing the piano, his eyes closed, basking in the music. His notes were slow and peaceful, providing a calming sensation for Chloe.

She lay on the couch reading a book from Lucifer’s library. Many of the times they were over here, Chloe would spend hours looking through his library, occasionally picking up books and reading them. They’d stayed here many nights, but she had yet to even explore the entirety of it.

At some point, Chloe noticed the music had stopped and felt the couch dip near her as Lucifer joined her there. She had been laying down slightly propped up against the corner of the L couch, her hands holding the book on her stomach as read.

Lucifer had ducked his head underneath her arms and laid down on her, his head resting on her chest and his arms coming around her.

His movements reminded Chloe of a slithering snake. She rolled her eyes. Of course they did.

Chloe kissed the top of his head and rested her book on his back and continued to read.

She was so glad Lucifer was finally getting over his wariness of casual cuddling. When he first came back, the idea seemed to be a little foreign to him. She had silently cursed his parents for never showing him affection because he so desperately deserved it.

When they first started dating, he didn’t seem to seek it out that much, but not because he didn’t want it. He was always very cuddly as soon as she instigated it. It was like he was waiting for permission or something.

As he continued to work with Linda and they got more comfortable with each other, he had started to seek it out himself. She had made sure to let him know that she liked it when he did that, to reassure him that it was okay too. It was now a casual habit and she enjoyed every moment of it.

Like this one. Her stomach always got little butterflies when he sought out physical affection. It had become apparent that his favourite cuddling position was the one they were currently in. She had no doubt that he had never really been held before and it made her heart soar that he felt comfortable enough around her to seek out what he _desired_ , not just what others did.

His weight on her like this always felt insanely comfortable as well. Like her own personal weighted blanket. He was as heavy and as warm as one would be.

Lucifer remained laying on her as she read her book. His breathing and her pages turning were the only sounds she heard throughout the quiet penthouse.

She was completely lost in her book, so she had no idea how long he had been there when he spoke up.

“Beatrice asked about my nightmares,” he said out of the blue.

Chloe’s hand stilled on her page at his admission.

He hadn’t been able to talk about his nightmares at all. Not even to Linda, he had said.

“Oh?” she replied, letting him know she was listening but not pushing him into anything. Allowing him to open up at his own pace had always been what worked best.

“Yeah. Last night after she told me about her own. She said I could tell her about mine since I listened to hers,” he continued.

She smiled at her daughters’ compassion.

“And did you?” Chloe prompted.

Lucifer was silent for a moment.

“A little bit. I didn’t want to scare her, but she was quite certain she could handle it,” he answered.

Chloe bit her lip, debating if she should ask her next question. Eventually, she decided she would.

“What did you tell her?” she asked.

Lucifer took a deep breath and then sat up. Chloe tucked her legs in, so she was sitting cross-legged, and Lucifer sat down regularly right beside her.

He took another breath, and Chloe grabbed his hand, offering him support. He held her hand with both of his. He stayed facing forward, his eyes closed as he took a few more deep breaths. Chloe rubbed his hands to comfort him.

“This isn’t what I told her, but I want to tell you to the full story- or- at least as much as I can,” he said.

Chloe nodded.

“Okay,” she responded.

Lucifer took one last deep breath before he started.

“When you were poisoned, as you know, I went down to hell to get the formula from the professor. Linda brought me back after I had gotten it, and then you were saved. That is, of course, the truth. But I left out something else that happened in hell,” he admitted.

Chloe continued to listen.

“After I stepped out of the professor's cell with the formula, I was waiting for Linda to bring me back. As I did, I noticed a door that had a light coming from within it. I’d never seen a door look like that. It was like the door was beckoning me to go inside. And so I did,” Lucifer said.

Lucifer’s eyes squeezed shut. Chloe rubbed his back, doing her best to comfort him and help him through.

“It turns out it was my own cell,” he said, his voice hollow.

The pit in Chloe’s stomach dropped. His own cell? He said that the cells were each prisoner’s own worst nightmare-

Oh.

Oh no.

Chloe squeezed his hands.

“I got trapped in there. The King of Hell got trapped in his own bloody cell, his own guilt used against him to torture him,” he laughed humourlessly.

After a few moments, he carried on.

“I only got out because Mum came down too to pull me out. Reminded me why I was there. To save you,” he said.

Chloe was quiet for a few moments.

“I didn’t know you had a cell,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, I didn’t either,” he said.

“I don’t think I had one for most of my life. I’d never died before. I have a feeling it was created when Malcolm shot me. I didn’t enter it then, I guess because my father was trying to show me something, but I was apparently feeling pretty guilty when I was there next,” he explained.

Chloe continued to rub small circles on his back and hold his hand.

“Do you want to talk about what was in your loop?” she asked quietly.

Lucifer took in a straggled breath.

“I want to tell you. I do. I want to tell you it all. I just- It’s so-” he stuttered, sounding angry at himself.

“Hey, hey,” she interrupted, “it’s okay. I know you do. And I know it’s hard. But I’m not going anywhere so you can take as long as you need.”

Lucifer sighed and leaned towards her. She led his head to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

“Thank you,” he whispered against her shoulder.

Chloe turned and placed a long kiss on his head.

“Of course,” she said, “it’s what partners do.”

Even though the meaning of the word “partners” had changed for them, they still liked calling each other that. Old habits and a reminder of their history and all that.

After a few minutes Chloe maneuvered them so that she was sitting back where she had been reading, and Lucifer laid down on her facing forward, his back to her and his head on her shoulder.

His eyes were closed, and his breathing was relaxed. One of her arms was laid across his chest, while the other was scratching and massaging around his stubble.

“It happened again when I was down there last,” he said after a while.

Chloe’s hand slowed on his face, not understanding what exactly he meant.

“A decade or so after I had been back there, I was bored and started wandering around. Hell was always so boring. One of the things I despised about it most,” he explained, muttering the last sentence.

Chloe understood what he was talking about now and tried to keep her hand moving on his face, so she stayed relaxed.

“I was wandering a random row of cells and came upon one. It had the same light, and it seemed to call me again, drawing me to it,” he said.

Chloe’s face paled. Her hand stilled.

No. No not again.

“I was unable to resist it’s pull,” he whispered.

Chloe clutched him tighter as tears welled in her eyes.

“I got stuck in there _again_ ,” he ground out through his teeth.

Chloe brought her lips down to the top of his head.

“It’s what my nightmares are about,” he whispered.

She closed her eyes to get rid of the tears and kept her lips on his head.

Chloe continued to comfort him until her eyes widened in realization.

When he woke up from nightmares, he always had to make sure she was okay. Or Trixie. Or others he cared about.

Her heart broke.

“You sometimes check if I’m okay, or if Trixie is- after you wake up,” she said, confirming what she was pretty sure she already knew.

He nodded and sat back up, turning to face her.

“It was different than last time. When I was first there, it was shortly after I had killed Uriel. And it happened over and over again. No matter how hard I tried to stop, I kept stabbing him. Hurting him,” he said, his voice breaking at the end.

“This time it was you,” he whispered.

Chloe saw the tears on his face and tried to keep down her own.

“It would always start calm. You’d be with me, having dinner. Laughing and enjoying yourself,” he said, his voice heartbreakingly hopeful.

“And then the demons would show up,” he stated, his voice cold.

“The ones that tried to take you at the Mayan. They would walk in and grab you, throw you on the ground.”

Once he started, he couldn’t stop.

“They would hurt you. _Torture_ you _._

You would scream and _scream_. At _me_. To make it _stop_. _Begging me_ to make it stop," he gasped, his voice haunted.

"And I just _stood there_. Doing _nothing_.

I tried so hard to stop it. To stop them. But I couldn’t- I couldn’t _move_.

The demons would tell me it was my fault. I was the reason they were doing this. That I was _poison_ to anyone who dared to care about me. Sometimes they’d even wear my face as they hurt you.

Then they’d kill you. Over and over _and over_.

And I would think it was over. But then they’d bring out the others.

Linda. Charlie. Ella. _Beatrice,”_ he said, choking on a sob.

"And they’d do the same as they did to you.

And I was powerless against it.

Only when you’d all died could I finally move. I’d run to you. And right before I reached you, it would restart.”

Tears streamed down Chloe’s face as she listened to Lucifer. Her heart ached. Her body ached. For him.

Lucifer’s sobs broke her.

“I’m so sorry, Lucifer,” Chloe sobbed.

She lifted her hands hesitantly, not wanting to startle him. When she was sure he had seen her hands, she reached forward and grabbed a hold of his face as gently as she could.

He sobbed quietly as she did but leaned into the contact.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” she whispered through her own tears.

She wiped the tears from his face with her thumbs, but they were just quickly replaced with more.

“Come here,” she whispered, gently pulling him into her embrace.

He allowed her to, and as soon as he was laying on her, he clutched her so tightly and his silent sobs continued. He sounded like he was trying desperately not to cry but couldn't stop.

One of her hands immediately went into his hair, the other his back, rubbing circles on it.

She felt Lucifer’s silent sobs wrack through his body. It pulled her heart apart again.

“Hey hey. Look at me,” she said softly.

He didn’t move, probably not hearing her.

“Lucifer, look at me,” she said, a little more commanding this time, but still gentle.

After a moment, his head moved, and he peered up at her.

She smiled and brought her hand up to his cheek, looking down at him through her own tears.

“I’m okay. I’m not hurt. Neither is Trixie, or Linda or Charlie. Ella got hurt, but not because of you. You _saved_ her. You did that,” she told him intently.

He sobbed again.

“I know I can’t make your guilt magically go away but know that I am being completely honest when I say loving you does not hurt me, Lucifer. You have made me the happiest I think I’ve ever been,” she said with tears in her eyes, holding his face.

“Loving you is not poison, Lucifer. It’s one of the best things of my life,” she told him, willing him to believe it.

Lucifer sobbed again and brought his hand up to her face. She leaned down and kissed him, tasting his tears and her own on his lips. She kissed him gently and sweetly, while Lucifer held her face with such tenderness that she could’ve melted.

They pulled back for air and rested their foreheads together.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Lucifer whispered a few minutes later.

Chloe smiled.

“You were just you,” she whispered back.

Lucifer closed his eyes. Chloe placed a kiss on his forehead and then guided his head down to rest on her shoulder.

Lucifer snuggled into her neck and wrapped his arms back around her midsection tightly.

* * *

Chloe had no idea how long they stayed there. She continued to soothe Lucifer, running her hands through his hair or over his shoulders and back. He had finally loosened his hold on her after a bit, signifying he was relaxing a little. She was pretty sure he hadn’t fallen asleep, even though he had remained mostly unmoving.

She noticed that the sun was starting to set outside and the penthouse was darkening a little. Chloe turned her head and placed a kiss on Lucifer’s forehead.

“Hey,” she said softly.

After a moment, Lucifer shifted and looked up at her. Chloe smiled at how adorable he looked at that moment. His cheek that had been laying on her had a few marks from laying there so long. Chloe brought her hand up to his face and brushed his cheek as if to smooth it down.

“How are you doing?” she asked.

Lucifer shrugged and looked down, not really sure what to say.

Chloe smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

Lucifer considered for a moment and then nodded.

“Come on, I’ll go make us something,” she suggested, moving to get up.

Lucifer pulled back, allowing her to stand. Once she did, she reached her hand down for him to join. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up, and then she led him through the penthouse to the kitchen.

[Link to Picture of Lucifer's Kitchen](https://loveincorporated.blob.core.windows.net/contentimages/gallery/d4e4a7e0-21f0-4939-9a7a-667f547cb2ca-6382c646-67cf-4081-8171-9a4306c4b930-black-marble-kitchen.jpg)

(I imagine his kitchen to have this vibe. Not exactly like the picture though. For example, no flowers, and probably would be the same flooring as the rest of the penthouse.)

She released his hand and walked up to the gigantic double door fridge, opening it to see what she should make.

“You don’t have to,” Lucifer said, as she stood there scanning her options.

He normally did the cooking when they were together.

First off, he was much better at it, but he also enjoyed it much more than she did. Cooking was usually something she just had to do, so she just did it. Lucifer, however, usually loved cooking and always insisted he take charge or help, even at her place.

He wasn’t jumping to help now, but that was more than okay. He deserved to rest.

She turned around and looked at him. He was leaning on the counter behind her.

She stepped over to him and took his hand.

“I know,” she said, lifting his hand to her lips.

“But I want to. I can take care of you, just like you take care of me,” she said, kissing his knuckles.

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut.

“You take more care of me than anyone has before, Darling,” he replied.

Chloe felt a pang in her chest.

She knew as much. He’d told her about his parents a little, enough for her to understand what bad parents they were and enough to anger her pretty significantly.

“Well I’m not stopping any time soon, so you better get used to it,” she retorted.

A small smile appeared on his face. It was the most beautiful thing she’d seen all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure I cried the entire time I was writing his hell loop. And when I came up with the idea. And when I proofread it. Twice.  
> I had to take a break like 2 times when I was writing it cuz I couldn't see the screen with the tears in my eyes.  
> WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS I CRY ALOT OKAY
> 
> Well anyway...  
> Would love to hear what you thought in the comments :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lucifer told Chloe about his time in hell and his nightmares, he's, justifiably, still a little rattled. Chloe takes care of him, doing her best to comfort him and help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter here we go!

Chloe told Lucifer to sit down at the island counter and she returned to the fridge. As she looked through it, she spotted a few things and decided on what she was going to make.

She sorted through a number of the fancy cheeses that Lucifer had, trying to figure out a good combination. She settled on a few, and then reached back in and grabbed some fancy prosciutto, butter and bread from the counter. She tossed them beside the stove and bent down to grab a pan from the cupboard.

She put it on the burner and turned the heat on, then glanced back at Lucifer while she was grabbing a cutting board from the counter.

Lucifer was watching her the whole time, a small smile on his face. She blushed and returned the smile, before moving back to her preparations.

She buttered the bread (both sides, obviously), placed the assorted cheeses and a slice of prosciutto on each of the 3 sandwiches. 1 for her and 2 for Lucifer. Apparently, the devil had a celestial metabolism to keep up with.

After throwing some butter in the pan and letting it melt, she placed the first sandwich down, pleased at the sound of the bread sizzling in the pan.

A few moments later, she felt arms snake their way around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

A shiver went down her back and she smiled.

“I thought I told you to sit down,” she teased.

Lucifer huffed a silent laugh and instead tucked his face into her, his nose brushing against the sensitive part of her neck.

Chloe gave a content sigh and relaxed back into him, closing her eyes.

She opened them back up again only a moment later, remembering she was currently making food. She rushed to flip the grilled cheese, hoping she hadn’t burned it. She was relieved to find it turned out to be the perfect shade of golden brown.

She finished grilling the sandwiches, placing them on the cutting board and slicing them in half, diagonally, of course.

When the last one was done and cut, she turned to burner off.

“We need plates,” she said, unable to move with Lucifer’s arms still around her.

Lucifer silently stepped away, reaching up and opening the cupboard, grabbing 2 plates and bringing them down. Chloe slid the sandwiches onto their respective plates and then picked them up, gesturing to Lucifer with her head to go sit down.

They ate in relative silence. Lucifer’s eyes had fluttered shut when he first took a bite of the food, which she took as a great compliment. She’d noticed over the years he did that when he tasted good food.

He chowed down the rest of his food, finishing both of his before she even finished her one. She had giggled in amusement when he looked down at his plate in disappointment after seeing there was no more.

He then looked over at her plate and reached to grab her second half, but not before she slapped his hand away. He’d looked at her greatly offended, but she put a hand on her hip and stood her ground. Lucifer had scowled and got up out his chair to go grab a drink.

By the time he got back, she had finished most of her sandwich, save for a bite or two. She felt a little full, so she offered it to Lucifer, who grinned and ate it straight from her hand.

She laughed but he wasn’t done there. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that held out the sandwich, and once he was done chewing, he sucked every one of her fingers clean.

Chloe bit her lip as he did so. His tongue, even on just her fingers, was _doing_ _things_ to her.

He finished cleaning her pinkie, and he slowly pulled it out of his mouth, ending with a pop. He made eye contact as he did so, fully aware of what he was doing to her.

Chloe was glad he was becoming more comfortable and reverting back to his normal behaviours. He seemed to be recovering okay from telling her about his nightmares and hell loop, but he still wasn't talking much which meant he was still getting there.

And he wasn’t getting out of this that easy.

‘Nuh-uh,” she said, pulling her hand away, “not so fast.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows in confusion. Chloe grinned.

“I’m taking care of you today,” she said, jumping down from the barstool and stepping forward so she was standing in between his legs.

Lucifer watched her movements and then grinned as she stepped closer to him, bending his head down so his lips were inches from hers.

Chloe smiled and stood on her tiptoes, but only gave him a quick peck before stepping away. Lucifer let out a whine of disappointment, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stool and out of the kitchen.

“Darling, where are you taking me?” he asked quietly, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Chloe just grinned and continued to pull him through the penthouse, until they arrived at the bedroom.

Lucifer grinned and stepped closer to her.

“Read my mind,” he murmured, his hand coming up to her sides.

“Ah,” Chloe said, putting her hand up stopping him from doing so.

Lucifer pouted, which made Chloe grin.

She reached forward and started unbuttoning his shirt. Lucifer watched her fingers move down his shirt, his eyes darkening as she did.

When she was done, she pulled the shirt off of him and placed it on the chair in the room. She looked back at Lucifer, an absolute vision without his shirt on. She caught herself staring for a moment before she remembered what she was doing.

“Lay down,” she said.

Lucifer grinned but did as she asked. He laid on his side, bottom leg straight out and top leg bent at the knee facing upwards, his head resting on his bottom hand.

Chloe rolled her eyes and grinned, shaking her head.

“No, on your stomach,” she said smiling.

Chloe noticed his body tense up and his smile falter. Anyone who didn’t know him very well may not have been able to see it, but she could.

“Is that okay?” she asked, concerned.

Lucifer took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s okay. It’s just- with my wings, I was taught, well most of the angels too, to never leave our backs exposed. Just a habit, I guess,” Lucifer admitted, looking down.

“Oh okay, you don’t have to,” Chloe said, sitting down on the bed.

Lucifer shook his head.

“No no, I trust you,” he said, giving her a small smile, “What did you want to do anyway?” he asked.

“I was going to give you a massage,” she said, a little sheepish at the idea now.

The tips of Lucifer’s mouth quirked up for a second before it turned into a frown of concern.

“Are you sure? While I would love that, sometimes the combination of feeling relaxed and pressure of my back can make my wings pop out,” he said frowning.

“Even better,” Chloe grinned.

Lucifer looked up at her in awe for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and laying down on his stomach.

Chloe had yet to see his wings since the day he left. He hadn’t pulled them out at all since he’d been back, and she hadn’t asked, not sure his comfort level with them and didn’t want to push him.

But she had kind of wanted to see them again. She hadn’t been able to appreciate their magnificence when she first saw them, too caught up in the fact that he was leaving.

Chloe rolled up the sleeves on her shirt and shuffled closer to him on the bed. She placed her hands on his hips, before she swung her leg over his body, pretty much sitting on his butt.

She did love his butt.

“Is this okay?” she asked, making sure he was comfortable.

“Mhm,” he mumbled in confirmation.

She placed her hands on his bare lower back, below where his scars used to be.

“What about this?” she asked again.

Lucifer nodded.

Chloe leaned down and kissed the spot between her hands. She felt him shiver.

“How about that?” she asked once more.

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed; his eyes closed.

She leaned forward again, placing a kiss on the back of his neck, right where his hair ended.

Lucifer’s breath hitched.

She continued to place kisses all the way down his spine. She felt his body turn to mush beneath her, and she smiled at the effect she had on him.

When she reached the point where she couldn’t bend her neck in anymore, she pulled her lips away, and Lucifer whined.

Grinning, she brought both her hands up to the bottom of his back, and pushed them up his back, applying slight pressure.

He groaned into the pillow when she got the area where his wings would be. In that area, his back felt different than a normal human’s, probably due to the extra limbs that existed there. She also noticed that his muscles surrounding were extremely tight.

After she dragged her hands all the way up and out to his shoulders, her hands returned to where she noticed the knots.

His scars flashed in her mind, from when she had seen them very early on in her partnership.

She traced her fingers over where they used to be, and Lucifer shuddered.

“Is it okay to touch here?” she asked him.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, but I don’t know how much longer I can keep my wings in,” he admitted, as if them popping out was something to be ashamed of.

“Ok then don’t,” she said simply.

Lucifer’s body twisted underneath her, so he was looking up at her.

“Are you sure Chloe? You don’t have-” Lucifer started.

Chloe interrupted but putting a finger over his lips.

“I’m sure,” she said, pulling her finger away.

“They’re a part of you, Lucifer, of course I’m sure,” she reassured him.

Lucifer looked at her for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and turning over.

“Okay. Let me at least stand up to summon them. I don’t want to accidentally hit you with them,” he said.

Chloe nodded and rolled off of him. He got out of the bed and walked to the end of it, glancing to either side to make sure he wasn’t going to hit anything.

Chloe sat cross-legged on the bed facing him. He took a deep breath, looking a little nervous.

Chloe reached forward and took his hand, reassuring him.

“Okay, here we go,” he said.

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders back and 2 bright white feathered wings shot out either side of him. Chloe felt a breeze across her face like she had when she saw them for the first time.

She looked up at them in awe. They really were nothing compared to those fake ones they’d seen at the auction early in their partnership.

“They’re beautiful,” she breathed, looking back at Lucifer’s face.

Lucifer’s head ducked and his cheeks reddened.

Why on earth was he insecure about his wings?

She scanned the wings from side to side, taking in their beauty.

“Are you okay if I touch them?” she asked.

Lucifer nodded and bent one of his wings, so it was in arms reach of her.

Chloe marvelled at the way the wing moved. She didn’t know much about them or how they worked, but it seems she thought of them as the straight things on his back, not as a moving limb.

She scooted closer to Lucifer and raised her hand up hesitantly, she looked up at Lucifer for confirmation and he nodded.

She reached forwards and was instantly met with what was easily the softest thing she’d ever touched.

Lucifer shuddered and his eyes fluttered closed as she ran her hands along the feathers.

“Are you okay?” she said, drawing her hand back at his reaction.

Lucifer opened his eyes and looked down at her.

“Yes, it’s just- I’ve never really let anyone touch them. I’ve only used them for flight or fighting,” he said.

“But it feels… good. No one’s ever touched them that… gently before,” he admitted.

Chloe smiled and scooted to the end of the bed. She stood up before Lucifer, bringing her hands up to his cheeks and pulling him down in a kiss.

Lucifer’s body relaxed into her and she felt his arms wrap around her.

When she pulled back and opened her eyes, she saw that the wings were wrapped around her as well.

She smiled wide in excitement as she admired them, and then looked back up at Lucifer. He had the most heartwarming look on his face. A little nervous, but also hopeful and loving.

“Shall we continue?” she asked, gesturing back to the bed.

Lucifer’s eyes lit up like he wasn’t expecting her to want to continue after she saw them, and he nodded.

Chloe stepped aside so he could move back onto the bed, and she marvelled at the movement on his wings. One wing lifted up over her head so as not to hit her on the way by.

He crawled on the bed and resumed his previous position laying down. Except this time he had 2 giant feathery wings hanging off the sides of the bed.

Lucifer had a giant bed, but the wings were still bigger. They must’ve spanned 5-6 feet in either direction.

Once Lucifer had settled back on the bed, Chloe joined him. She sat in the same place she had before and took in the sight in front of her.

She was currently in bed with the devil, _an angel_ , of whom she was dating.

Who would’ve thought this would be her life?

As strange as it was, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Now that Lucifer was in her life, she didn’t want to picture it without him. She’d known what it was like already, having him gone. For 2 years. And that was after only mostly being friends and work partners, sharing a few kisses and moments.

Now after being with him fully, even for only 2 months, she didn’t think she would be able to handle another 2 years without him.

She pushed the thought away. He was here. In this bed, underneath her, his wings out _for her_. The only person allowed to touch them.

She did not take it lightly how much this meant. She understood the amount of trust Lucifer had in her to let her do this, and it made her love him all the more.

She reached out and put a hand on his back, steadying herself, also trying to figure out what to do.

“How do you want them?” Lucifer asked.

It took her a moment to understand what he meant.

“Oh, uhm, wherever is most comfortable for you,” she answered.

Lucifer nodded and adjusted the wings only slightly and relaxed into the bed.

She moved one hand up to the base of the wing and brushed upwards. Lucifer gasped and the wing twitched beneath her.

She retracted her hand.

“Sorry,” she said.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just not… used to the feeling,” he said.

“But _please_ don’t stop,” he breathed.

Chloe bit her lip at his response. When he begged her like that…

Chloe shook the feeling away, focusing on Lucifer.

“Okay,” she said and reached out her other hand to the other wing.

His wing twitched again, but she continued to move her hand through per his request.

“They’re so soft,” she whispered.

“That’s how they are idly. But I can manipulate them so be sharp as well,” he explained.

“Really?” she said, surprised.

Lucifer nodded.

“Can I see?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer considered her request for a few moments.

“Okay, but you have to make sure you’re not touching them. They’re extremely sharp,” he warned.

Chloe nodded and shifted backwards, keeping her distance from his wings.

“Ok, ready,” she said.

Lucifer took a deep breath and she felt his muscles tense up beneath her. She watched as the feathers turned from fluffy into pointy.

Without even touching them she could tell they were _very_ sharp. _Not of this world_ sharp.

“Wow,” she breathed, “was this given to you guys for fighting?”

Lucifer shrugged and the wings shifted a little as he did.

“I suppose so. Father never really told us anything, we just had to figure it out for ourselves,” he said, and she watched his wings transform back into softer looking feathers.

She reached out again, this time tangling her fingers in the feathers, much like she always did with his hair.

Lucifer moaned.

Chloe grinned at his response and did the same thing with her other hand on his other wing and received the same response again from Lucifer.

She continued to explore his wings, touching the various parts, applying different amounts of pressure to see what he liked and responded to.

It was a learning period for both of them.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his back, right between the bases of his wings, and he shuddered beneath her.

She worked out the knots that she had discovered earlier, which was causing Lucifer to make a _whole_ bunch of sounds.

She kind of liked how much she affected him. The devil himself, who had had sex with more people than she could count, was falling apart at the mercy of her own hands.

It made her feel kind of powerful. Not in the ‘I have power over you’ kind of way, but it made her feel strong and confident in herself.

Lucifer continued his moans and whimpers as she continued to massage his back and wings.

When she was satisfied with her handiwork and the fact that Lucifer was a mess beneath her, she rolled off of him and snuck beneath his wing, laying down next to him.

Lucifer lay there unmoving, his eyes shut and his breathing deep, clearly still recovering. She watched him for a minute, a satisfied smile on her face.

Somewhat unexpectedly, the wing over her body curled in and scooped her up, bringing her right into Lucifer’s embrace.

She let out a yelp of surprise but giggled as his arms came around her. Lucifer was now on top of her, his left wing encircling her, and his right wing braced against the bed holding him up.

She looked around her, marvelling at the beauty of his wing and how it felt wrapped around her. She reached up to touch it again and Lucifer sighed contently.

She looked back and made eye contact with him. His expression was extremely soft.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice thick.

Chloe brought her hands up to his face.

“You’re welcome,” she said smiling, “anytime.”

She moved her hands from his face and wrapped them around his neck and shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss. It started softly but quickly grew more passionate. When he finally leaned all his weight on her, she felt the _full effect_ of her earlier massage poking at her.

“My turn to make you moan,” Lucifer whispered with a grin.

He ground down on her and she did exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I could really use a massage rn. I don't like writing at my desk so I sit in my bed all day hunched over my computer writing. My chiropractor warns me against it but I can't help myself sometimes. Maybe a massage from Chloe is what I need ;)  
> Anyway, let me know what you thought and talk to you in the comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer talk a little more about his hell loop and have a cute fluffy morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here is the next chapter! Lots of fluff and cuteness all around.  
> Enjoy!

They decided not to go down to Lux that evening.

There was oh so much to discover and explore with his wings.

During sex, they turned out to be _incredibly_ helpful in getting Lucifer off. At one point, Chloe had thrust her hands into the wings and Lucifer had come undone only a few moments later, much to Chloe’s delight.

What she especially loved was what was happening right now.

They currently laid in bed with his wings wrapped around them. It felt like the softest blanket in the world, and that combined with the fact that it was _him_ made her love it all the more. She loved how they twitched or moved every so often as he did. How they wrapped around her so tightly. She also loved how warm it was in their little cocoon. It seemed that the wings carried body heat like the rest of his body.

She especially loved the little sounds or movements he made when she would touch or stroke the wings. Content and pleased sighs, or sometimes he would push the wing against her hand seeking more contact.

It struck her how even though his wings were something of his that she hadn’t interacted with before, everything about them was… so _him_. The wings twitched or tensed up at contact and then relaxed moments later, just like the rest of his body did. The way the wings pushed back against her hand was the same way his head did when she played with his hair.

The way she remembered him talking about them before she knew that it was really true, he always talked about them as if they were just something attached to his back, not another _limb_. It saddened her to think about him cutting them off, so desperately needing to detach himself from his father’s grasp that he cut off his own limbs.

Her arms instinctively tightened around him. She didn’t care who his father was, _no one_ should ever make their child feel that way, intentionally or not. She tried to stop the steam from coming out of her ears as she thought about him.

Lucifer seemed to realize now that it was his subconscious who put the wings there, not his father, so she wasn’t particularly worried about him harming himself. She did kind of want to bring it up though, just to make sure.

But not today. He’d had a tough day and deserved the rest he was getting now.

She thought about what he had told her, about his hell loop. It made her heart ache for him, and she tried not to imagine in detail the things he had seen.

It explained a lot of his behaviours in the past few months though. It, of course, explained his reactions when he woke up after nightmares, his insistence in making sure everyone was okay.

It also explained the change in behaviour with Trixie. Since he came back, he rarely backed away or shrivelled away from her hugs. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized it was probably because he was never able to reach them or hold them in his hell loop.

She couldn’t even imagine what had been going through his head when Ella was shot. He’d probably gotten flashbacks to the loop and thought it was his fault. It explained why he’d been so worked up at the hospital until Ella had woken up.

Despite trying to keep quiet, Chloe sniffled.

Lucifer pulled away from where his head had been resting on top of hers and looked down at her.

“Chloe?” he questioned.

She finally looked up at him from where her face had been nestled in his neck.

His eyes immediately grew concerned as he saw the tears in her eyes, and his hand came up from her side, his fingers wiping away the tears that had fallen.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, scanning her for any physical injuries.

Chloe shook her head and took a deep breath.

“No no, I’m okay,” she said, and Lucifer's eyes returned to hers, concern on his face.

“Then why are you crying?” he asked, his hand cupping her cheek.

Chloe brought her hand up and placed it on top of his. She turned and placed a kiss of his hand before turning back to him.

“It’s fine, I just was thinking about what you told me earlier,” she said quietly.

Lucifer looked down, his face falling.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve realized it would upset you and I shouldn’t have told-” Lucifer started.

“No, don’t say that,” she said, stopping him from continuing the thought, “I’m glad you told me.”

Lucifer looked confused.

“I was just thinking about it again is all. How hard it must’ve been and how much I wish you didn’t have to go through that,” she said, brushing his cheek with her fingers.

Lucifer closed his eyes and sighed.

“You and I both, my dear,” he replied quietly.

Chloe was silent for a few minutes, tracing her fingers over the lines of his face. His eyebrows, his cheekbones, his nose and his jaw. Then she traced the outline of his lips before Lucifer kissed her finger.

“When Ella got hurt…” she said quietly in question, trying to be as gentle as she could.

Lucifer nodded, understanding what she was saying.

“That wasn’t your fault Lucifer,” Chloe said.

Lucifer let out a breath, his eyes closing in frustration.

“In my head, I know it wasn’t, but every time I think about it all I can see is her on the ground bleeding from my hell loop…” he whispered brokenly.

Chloe pulled his head into her embrace and started smoothing his hair down.

“I know, babe, I’m sorry,” she whispered against the top of his head.

Lucifer shifted so he was back on top of her, his head on her chest and his wings encircling them both.

“I think I should go see Linda tomorrow,” Lucifer muttered against her.

“Okay,” Chloe said into his hair.

They went quiet again as Chloe continued to run her hands through his hair before they both fell asleep.

* * *

The sound of ringing pulled Lucifer from his sleep. He blinked a few times and looked at the clock on the bedside table, and saw it read 2:34 am.

He heard the ringing coming from a phone in the living room and he was pretty sure it was his. He wasn’t sure who would be calling him at this time, but he had set his phone so it only rang if it was from certain people during the hours of the night.

Slightly worried now, he gently pulled his wings out from underneath Chloe and got up, tucking them away. He slipped on one of his robes, hurrying into the living room to catch the call before it ended.

He walked around the corner and saw his phone on the table, lit up and buzzing. He walked over and squinted down at the phone and saw the words “Chloe's Offspring” with a picture that she had no doubt taken on his phone and made her contact photo underneath.

Realizing, he quickly scrambled to answer the phone before it sent it to voicemail. Luckily, he caught it just in time.

“Beatrice?” he asked the phone, slightly worried.

“H-hi Lucifer,” she said nervously.

“Is everything alright? Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah I- I’m fine. I just had another nightmare and yo-you said I could call you,” Trixie said, sounding nervous.

“Oh yes, of course,” he replied, relaxing that she wasn’t in any physical danger.

“Can you ask me the things again?” Trixie asked after a few moments.

Understanding what she meant, Lucifer walked out to the balcony, not wanting to wake Chloe.

“Of course I can. Are you sitting or laying on your bed?” he asked, leaning against the railing.

“Yeah,” Trixie replied quietly.

“Okay, close your eyes, and name 2 things you can hear,” he started.

He waited a moment before giving his own answers.

“I’m out on the penthouse balcony, so I can hear the cars below and the wind,” he said.

After a few moments, she said okay.

“One thing you can smell,” he said next. He heard her intake of breath and did so himself.

“I smell the donuts from the late-night snack truck down on the street,” he said.

“Okay,” she said again a few moments later.

“Then, 2 things you can feel. I feel the cold metal of the railing and silk fabric of my robe,” he supplied.

After she ‘okayed’ one last time, he said the last one.

“Now open your eyes and name 2 things you can see,” he said, doing the same.

“I see the beautiful LA skyline and my stars,” he whispered.

Lux was far enough up and out of main downtown that he could see the stars from his balcony. It had been entirely on purpose.

He heard Trixie take a deep breath over the phone. They stayed silent for a few minutes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lucifer asked.

Trixie was silent for a minute.

“Just the same one as last night,” she said quietly.

“I see. You know it wasn’t real right? Your mother is snoring away in the bedroom,” said Lucifer, a small smile on his face.

Trixie laughed a little.

“Yeah, I know, it was just… scary,” she admitted.

“I understand,” Lucifer replied, sighing.

They were silent again for a few minutes.

“Can you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?” Trixie asked later.

“Of course Beatrice,” he answered, taking a seat in one of the balcony chairs.

“Can you tell me more about the stars?” she whispered.

Lucifer smiled and his heart warmed.

“Anything for the little urchin,” he said, a smile on his face.

He began telling her about the stars he created in a particular galaxy. How far it was from the earth, the way it was structured and the details about some of the stars.

“There’s this one star right in the middle of the galaxy. This star burns brighter than the rest, illuminating those around it in a bright and beautiful glow that is impossible to ignore,” Lucifer described.

“That one sounds really cool,” Trixie replied in awe.

“Is that so? Well, it has a very special name,” he said with a smile.

“What is it?” she asked curiously.

“Well its name is Latin, and it means ‘She who makes happy’,” he said.

“How do you say it in Latin?” Trixie asked.

“Beatriz,” answered Lucifer.

“What?! No way!” she said in a disbelieving yell whisper.

“It’s true,” he said, a smile on his face.

And it was the truth.

If he was telling the whole story, he would say that the star had an entirely different name just a minute ago. Humans had yet to discover this star, and as far as he was concerned, that star was now called Beatriz. It's description fit her perfectly.

“There’s a star with the same name as me?!” she asked, clearly trying to contain her excitement.

“Yep,” he confirmed, “it’s one of the brightest of them all.”

Lucifer heard Trixie’s intake of breath.

“That is so cool,” she whispered.

Lucifer grinned.

“Now you have to tell me everything about it!” she whispered excitedly.

Lucifer agreed on the condition that she lay down to go to bed. Once she did, he started telling her more about the star and constellations that existed around it. Pretty soon after, he heard her soft snores and he stopped talking. One he was sure she was asleep, he hung up but brought the phone with him to the bedroom.

Walking back into the bedroom, he saw Chloe star-fished across the mattress still dead asleep. Lucifer laughed softly and shrugged off his robe, slipping on his pyjama pants before sliding into bed. He snuck under her arms and pulled her on top of him, and then he felt her snuggle into his neck and her arms wrap around him.

Lucifer smiled and hugged her back, falling quickly into sleep.

* * *

Lucifer woke up around 6 am. A minute after he did, it dawned on him that he hadn’t had a nightmare that night. He was shocked, but it was taken over by relief. He noticed that he felt the most rested he had in quite some time.

He looked down at Chloe, who’s head was lazily laying on his shoulder and wondered what made the difference. Without disturbing Chloe, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone to text Linda to schedule an appointment for today. Perhaps she would have answers.

After he sent off a text to her, he relaxed back into bed and wrapped his arms around Chloe. He stared down at her, and his breath hitched at her beauty.

It never failed to amaze him. Every time she walked into the room his heart stuttered a little. Like he was surprised by just how breathtaking she was every time. She rarely left his thoughts anyway, but then he would see her again in person and it would happen all over again.

And then when she would notice him and smile the smile that seemed reserved just for him, and he was a goner.

She had other looks too.

There was the eye roll and look of annoyance she always gave him (one of his personal favourites), the way her face was when they were at crime scenes where she tried to hide her sadness, the way she looked at her child and he came to realize, sometimes the way she looked at him. And, of course, there was the way she looked at him in the bedroom (or elsewhere), which drove him mad nearly every time.

But when she looked _happy_ , that was his favourite. When she was laughing or grinning at Trixie, or when it was just the 2 of them and she would smile at him.

God, he was in love.

Before he and Chloe started dating and certainly before he met her, he’d scoffed at the seemingly endless amounts of love songs that humans created. All throughout history it seemed the only thing humans would ever write about was love.

He had no idea why humans were so obsessed with the feeling when the majority of the time it ended up just hurting them in the end.

So many hell loops revolved around the people that the prisoner had loved, which had only continued to confirm his thoughts on the subject. He blamed their obsession on their small and stupid minds, because what could be _so_ great that it compensated for so much hurt?

Well, he found out.

He had no idea if the average human felt things the same way that he did, but if humans loved someone even half as much as he loved Chloe, an eternity of suffering was worth it.

He’d clearly been in love with her for longer than the 2 months they had been together. Certainly the entirety of his time in hell, as much as he tried to shut it out to avoid the pain, but even before then, during their partnership, he’d definitely more than just liked her.

After she told him that she loved him on the balcony and when he was in hell, he thought he couldn’t love her any more than he already did. His feelings were so strong that it seemed they had reached their cap.

But when he’d come back, it skyrocketed. Actually being with her, in a relationship with her, had intensified the feelings he had tenfold.

The way she had comforted him and took care of him yesterday was absolutely awe-inspiring to him. He truly didn’t deserve her. But he was over the moon to be with her.

As he stared at her, he glanced all around her face, committing every detail to memory. He had an incredible memory, and he wanted to make sure he forgot nothing. He reached out and tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear.

“You should take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Chloe muttered, her eyes still closed.

Lucifer grinned.

“Incorrect actually. I have an impeccable memory and not even a photograph would last longer than me,” he said, and he could practically see her roll her eyes even though they were still closed.

“Besides,” he added, “the subject is far more beautiful up close and personal.”

Chloe scoffed.

“Someone’s being sappy this morning,” she teased, a small smile forming on her face.

Lucifer grinned and ducked his head, planting small kisses up and down her throat.

Chloe sighed contently and relaxed back into the pillows, her eyes still closed and smile on her face.

* * *

They fooled around for a good hour or so before they got out of bed. Linda texted back in the time that she had an opening that morning.

Chloe took a shower while Lucifer started on breakfast. His rainfall shower was truly unmatched, both in the water pressure and general size.

[Link to Lucifer's Bathroom Vibe 1](https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/luxurious-minimalist-bathroom-with-slate-black-stone-wall-picture-id1073403366)

[Link to Lucifer's Bathroom Vibe 2](https://mir-s3-cdn-cf.behance.net/project_modules/disp/b676aa38602423.5606923c54cbd.jpg)

(Lucifer’s bathroom vibes. I like the first one, big ass shower ;) but it's probably a little too modern for Lucifer’s taste. Second one right vibe but walls a little too busy and dark.)

Chloe reluctantly exited the shower. She threw her hair up in a towel and then wrapped one around herself, and headed into Lucifer’s closet.

Once again, it was huge.

While Lucifer had like 2 drawers in her dresser and hanging room in her closet at her place, which was like a quarter of her total space, Lucifer had only allowed her one section of his massive closet. They’d bickered about it for quite some time when they first started keeping stuff at each other’s places. Lucifer apparently had a wardrobe to upkeep, and he was under no circumstance getting rid of anything. She managed to negotiate her way from 1 drawer up to an entire section!

(Check Season 3x02 for pictures of Lucifer's closet. 2 scenes in there, both are Linda and Amenadiel disposing of Lucifer's severed wings.)

She considered it to be a massive win. It _is_ Lucifer and it _is_ his wardrobe.

As she got dressed, the smell of breakfast drifted through the penthouse. She smiled; glad Lucifer was feeling up to cooking his heart out as usual.

She put on last of her clothes and left the towel on her head so her hair would dry a little more before she took it out. She walked barefoot down into the kitchen, the cool marble floors providing a nice contrasting temperature to the hot shower.

She smiled again and she entered the kitchen, seeing Lucifer with his back turned, frying up some bacon. He seemed upbeat and chipper, even humming to himself as he flipped the bacon.

Chloe snuck up behind him, trying to be as quiet as possible, and slid her arms around his waist, planting a kiss on his shoulder.

Lucifer made a noise of delighted approval and Chloe rested her chin on his shoulder. She wasn’t quite tall enough that she could see over his shoulder, but enough so that Lucifer could turn his head and give her a quick kiss. Which he did.

He finished making food and they ate. Once they were done Lucifer went off to get ready and have his own shower, while Chloe tidied up the plates and pans in the kitchen.

Once she was done, she made her way back to the living room and sat on the couch, her work tablet and a case file in hand. She didn’t have work today, but she had a few small tasks she wanted to get done ahead of time. She texted Trixie for a few minutes before she got to work.

A little while later (well a long while later actually, it is Lucifer were talking about here), Lucifer emerged from the bedroom, looking amazing as ever in his suit. Today he wore a dark grey jacket and pants, with a lighter grey shirt and pocket square.

[Link to Lucifer's outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/59/a2/b0/59a2b04648023c9a2b50faccc5de615b.jpg)

“Hey hot stuff,” she said, grinning as he walked down the steps.

He gave her a radiant smile and walked over to her.

“Thank you, my love. You don’t look too bad yourself,” he replied as he leaned over her and gave her a kiss.

He glanced down at the case file in her lap before he headed to the bar

“What are you working on?” he asked curiously as he poured himself a drink.

“Uhm well, I’ve got a little bit of paperwork to finish up on from our last case, and then I’ve got to divvy up some tasks to a few of my detectives,” she answered, sorting though the papers in her lap.

Lucifer nodded as he walked back over to the couch taking a sip of his drink.

“Sounds dreadful,” he said sitting down, “glad I’m heading out.”

Chloe huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes. Some things really never do change.

Lucifer finished his drink a few minutes later and gave her a kiss goodbye before heading out to meet with Linda.

She couldn’t have been working for more than half an hour when the elevator chimed. Confused as to why Lucifer was back so quickly, she looked up at the elevator doors as they opened.

“Maze!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, so cute, and Maze is back!  
> Ok, we're pretty close to catching up on what I've written so far, so from now on, I probably won't be posting daily. It'll likely be 2-3 days between posts, similar to what it was with my first story!  
> Thank you for your patience and all your nice comments! I genuinely love them so much!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes for a session with Linda and finally opens up about what happened in hell. Later, Maze shows up at the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!   
> I know it's been a few days, so I'll let you get right to it.  
> Enjoy!

Lucifer knocked on Linda’s door and opened it a moment after, stepping into her office.

“Hello Doctor,” he greeted with a smile.

“Hi, Lucifer!” Linda greeted back from behind her desk. “Just one moment,” she said, turning back to her laptop.

Lucifer nodded and took a seat on the couch, pouring himself and her a glass of water. Less than a minute later, Linda closed her laptop and stood up, walking around her desk to her chair.

“Sorry about that, was just finishing up something,” she said as she sat down.

Lucifer dismissed her apologies with a wave of his hand.

“Oh, no worries my dear Doctor,” he said, sitting back on the couch and crossing his legs, glass in hand.

Linda smile and thanked him for the water and took a sip before putting the glass back down on the coaster on the table.

“Did Ella call or text at all yesterday after we left?” Linda asked.

Lucifer shook his head.

“No, I haven’t heard anything from her. I figured I’d drop by later today to check-in,” Lucifer replied.

Linda nodded.

“How was that yesterday? Showing her the truth?” Linda asked.

Lucifer took a deep breath and a sip of his water.

“Good. Really good,” he said, a small smile on his face.

“I was worried there for a bit, that it would happen again, but Ms. Lopez surpassed my expectations,” he said fondly.

“How does it feel having her know?” Linda asked.

“Well as I said to Chloe yesterday as well, I’m glad she knows. I obviously never lie, but it feels nice for her to know the whole truth, and the situation with Azrael as well,” he responded.

Linda smiled and nodded.

Lucifer frowned slightly and uncrossed his legs, sitting forward and putting his cup down.

“On the subject of the whole truth,” Lucifer started, his brows furrowed, “I told Chloe yesterday.”

Linda tilted her head as if to gently ask what.

Lucifer sighed.

“About… my time away,” he said quietly.

Linda’s eyebrows raised and she nodded.

“I see. And how did that go?” she asked.

“Terribly. It was the absolute worst," he said exasperated.

"Not telling Chloe, she was absolutely immaculate in listening and comforting, but it was the bloody worst talking about it,” he added.

“Do you think you have it in you to talk about it again?” Linda asked.

“I know it can be difficult but talking about it is the first step in resolving those issues. Which you’ve done with Chloe now, but I need to know what I’m working with in order to help you through the healing process,” Linda explained gently.

Lucifer sighed but nodded slightly.

“That does make sense actually. Because since I told her yesterday, it’s almost like it doesn’t … hurt? as much to think about? It still bloody does, but not as bad I guess,” Lucifer speculated.

Linda nodded, confirming what he said.

Lucifer adjusted on the couch and blew out a breath, trying to prepare himself for this.

“Uhm, ok so, when I returned, I spent like the first decade or so getting a hold on the demons and all that,” he started.

“But, uh, a few years after that I started getting a bit bored, so I was wondering to corridors and such, and uh well, long story short, I got trapped in my hell loop again,” Lucifer explained.

Linda’s eyes widened, the only indication of shock on her face. It was her job to be level-headed, but this was a pretty big thing, so it was understandable.

“Oh wow,” Linda said calmly.

Lucifer nodded.

“It was, uh, different than last time,” Lucifer confessed.

Once Linda had recovered from her celestial enlightening, Lucifer had been able to talk about Uriel and eventually his hell loop too, so she was familiar with what it was last time.

Linda nodded and prompted him to carry on. He kept his head down, staring at the floor.

“It was, uh, Chloe,” Lucifer said, his voice getting thick and tears forming in his eyes, “instead of Uriel.”

“The demons would come in and start hurting her, and I was paralyzed, I couldn’t stop her. They’d torture her and she’d _scream_ ,” Lucifer said hauntingly, “ _At me_. To make it stop. And I couldn’t.”

He tried to take in a shaky breath.

“And then they would kill her,” he whispered, closing his eyes as tears spilled.

“I’d always think it was over, but it never was. They’d bring out others. Always in the same order. First you, and they’d do the same thing. Then Charlie. Then Ella. Then _Beatrice_ ,” he said, his voice breaking.

“I tried so hard to stop it. I couldn’t move. The demons would tell me it was my fault. Wear my face and say I was poison to the people I cared about,”

“I’d only be able to move a second before the loop restarted,” he finished, his voice quiet and spent.

Lucifer finally peered up at Linda. She had her empathetic therapist face on, but there were also a few tears in her eyes.

When he looked up at her, she stood up and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. It was probably against normal therapist practices, but Lucifer wasn’t just her patient, he was her friend. Practically her brother in law. She’d been in his hell loop and so had her son, a horrible proof that Lucifer cared about them deeply.

Lucifer tensed up for a moment at the contact like normal, before relaxing and hugging her back.

After a moment, Linda pulled back and looked at him.

“It takes a lot of strength and courage to be able to say something like that out loud Lucifer. It is no small feat. I know it hurts a lot, but you can be proud of yourself for what you’ve done,” Linda said.

Lucifer’s shoulder sagged and he nodded, accepting what she said, but clearly emotionally drained.

Linda gave his hand a squeeze before returning to her chair.

“Alright. So we know your hell loop is your own guilt come to life, correct?” she said to Lucifer.

He nodded.

“So what do you believe you feel guilty for?” she asked.

Lucifer took a deep breath and sat up.

“That people who I care about, or people who care about me get hurt because of it. Because of me,” he said.

Linda nodded, agreeing. She looked to the side slightly, deep in thought.

“Why do you think it was those 5 people? Are they the only 5 people you care about?” Linda asked.

Lucifer was silent for a minute.

“I guess not. Mazikeen wasn’t there, neither was Amenadiel or any of my siblings that I can actually tolerate,” he said.

“Why do you think that is?” she asked.

Lucifer shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said.

“Do you think it has to do your perception of them?” she suggested.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding what she was getting at.

“Do you worry about Amenadiel and Maze’s safety often?” she asked.

Lucifer shrugged.

“I suppose not. They can defend themselves,” he said.

"Do you think it has to do with vulnerability? Or mortality? Those you listed are all human, or part-human," Linda suggested.

Lucifer nodded slowly, taking in the information and considering it for himself. 

Linda tapped her finger against her knee in thought.

“What the demons we’re saying to you reminded me of what you told me you said when your body was uncontrollably changed into your devil form. In the penthouse with Chloe,” she said.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, I recognized that too,” Lucifer said quietly.

“However, you told me that you had forgiven yourself,” Linda added.

“Well clearly I didn’t,” he retorted, sounding annoyed.

Linda, of course unfazed, nodded slowly.

“In that moment, how did you decide that you had forgiven yourself?” Linda asked.

Lucifer recalled the conversation he had with Chloe in his bedroom.

“Well, now that I recall, I never really said I forgave myself. Chloe was pointing out that the reason I hated being blamed for humanity's sins was because deep down I blamed myself just as much. And that I needed to forgive myself for it. I said I didn’t know how to, but I wanted to, and then all my devil bits started disappearing,” he clarified.

“Ah okay, that makes more sense,” Linda replied.

After a few moments, Linda spoke up again.

“Is that still the case?” she asked.

Lucifer looked up at her in confusion.

“Do you still want to forgive yourself?” she clarified.

Lucifer looked at her for a moment, before closing his eyes and sighing.

“I don’t know.”

* * *

They talked for a while longer about his nightmares and hell loop. Upon mentioning that he didn’t have one last night, Linda suggested it was likely because he had opened up about it to Chloe, so it wasn’t just bottled up inside. That like she said earlier, it was the first step in healing from it.

Linda could see that Lucifer was getting near his wits end of the subject, his annoyance rising with every answer he gave.

“Okay,” she said finally, “I think that’s enough about that today.”

Lucifer looked notably relieved.

“You made some really great progress today Lucifer,” she said smiling warmly.

Lucifer nodded and leaned back on the couch.

“Was there anything else that you wanted to talk about?” Linda asked.

Lucifer thought for a minute or so, trying to remember if so.

“It occurred to me recently that Chloe and I don’t have sex that often,” Lucifer said.

“Does that upset you?” Linda asked.

“That’s just it. It doesn’t. That’s why it only occurred to me recently, I didn’t notice until then,” he said, picking up his glass and taking a sip.

“In the majority of my time here on earth, I’ve had it sex like every day, if not multiple times a day. And even then, I was left wanting more. But I find myself not feeling that anymore,” he said confused.

“And it’s certainly nothing to do with my attraction to her. She is without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever known and had the pleasure to be with, and I am positively thrilled every time we do have sex. Ecstatic really,” Lucifer rushed to add, grinning.

“I don’t quite understand it,” he said, perplexed.

Linda nodded, understanding immediately what was going on.

“I always viewed your high amounts of sexual activity as a coping mechanism,” said Linda.

When Lucifer gave her a confused look, she pondered how to explain herself.

“Have you noticed a similar situation with your alcohol and drug consumption?” she asked.

“Well not alcohol, I just drink that for the taste, but drugs yes. I still do here or there, but not much of the hard stuff anymore, I guess,” Lucifer said.

Linda nodded, thinking for a few seconds before answering.

“Do you remember, early in our sessions when we talked about you coming to Los Angeles to find something? And that you had found it through Chloe?” she asked.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, of course,” he replied.

“It seemed that you were looking for some type of meaningful connection, an emotional connection, whether that be romantically or platonically. It actually seemed you were lonely, and so you filled your bed with as many people as you could to try to fill that void,” Linda explained.

Lucifer huffed.

“You know, I’m not sure I’m enjoying this trip down memory lane,” he scoffed.

“Do you still feel lonely?” she asked.

Lucifer looked at her annoyed, but she just gave him a look back, telling him to answer.

Lucifer relented and sighed. He thought about it for a moment.

“No,” he said honestly, “I don’t. For the first time in my life, I think I actually have someone. An equal. A true partner.”

Linda nodded again.

“Exactly. You have someone who knows all of you and loves you, so you aren’t necessarily feeling the need to have sex all the time in an attempt to replace that feeling. Because you're experiencing the _actual_ feeling,” she explained.

Lucifer nodded slowly, sort of getting it.

“But I still like having sex,” he said a little confused.

“Oh yes, of course. It’s completely natural to like having sex, especially with someone you love. Would you agree that the sex is more meaningful?” she asked.

Lucifer nodded without hesitation.

“Without a doubt. I think I feel… satisfied? If that makes sense,” he responded.

“It does,” Linda said.

Lucifer nodded and took a deep breath.

“So I used to have sex all the time because I was lonely, but now I’m not so I don’t all the time. But it’s still okay to like sex because sex with Chloe is great. Is that correct?” Lucifer asked, trying to clarify.

Linda breathed a laugh.

“Well, I don’t know Lucifer. We’re talking about you not me. Is that correct?” she prompted back.

Lucifer turned his head to the side, considering the explanation.

“Yes. I think it is. It makes sense,” Lucifer said.

Linda smiled.

“Well then there you go,” she said.

Lucifer nodded thoughtfully for a bit before he remembered something.

“Oh, before I forget,” he said sitting back up, “Is there anything different you should do differently from what you've told me when a child is having a nightmare?” Lucifer asked.

Linda tilted her head to the side in question.

“Why do you- oh is Trixie having nightmares?” Linda asked.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, the last 2 nights. Being back in the hospital reminded her of her mother being there and she’s been having nightmares about it. I heard her crying the first night and woke her up and then did those 4 grounding techniques you taught, which seemed to work well. She called me last night, as I told her she could if she had a nightmare, and she asked if I could do them again,” he explained.

Linda nodded.

“Yeah ok, it is very natural that being back in the hospital would stir up those emotions for her. In most circumstances when young children have nightmares, they are about irrational or related to fantasy subjects. Like you know monster under the bed, the boogeyman in the closet kind of thing. But Trixie's a little older and from what you tell me about them, they seem to be quite lifelike and trauma-related, so doing things similar to your situation would probably work best. Ensuring that she and the others in the dream are safe, that it wasn’t real and helping her calm back down. And if what you do seems to be helping her, then I would keep doing that,” Linda explained.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what I’ve been doing,” he said.

“Have you told Chloe about this?” she asked.

“Yes, the first night I apparently fell asleep while trying to get the child to sleep, so she found me there in the morning and I explained what happened. Oh, but I forgot to mention it to her again this morning,” he said.

Linda nodded and thought for a moment.

“Ok. I will say, if the nightmares only happen for a few nights, that’s relatively normal. If they persist for longer than like a week though, you might want to talk to Chloe about taking Trixie to see someone. I know Trixie has gone through some pretty traumatic things in recent years, so it would be more than understandable if she hadn’t recovered from those,” Linda said.

“What, bring her to come see you?” Lucifer asked.

Linda shook her head.

“Well, I am not a child psychologist, so I would normally recommend she go there, but if she wants or needs to be able to talk freely about celestial stuff, then maybe she might,” Linda considered.

Then she shook her head, dismissing it

“Well, we can figure that out later. For right now, talk to Chloe and let her know she can call me for advice or help if she wants,” said Linda.

“But this actually brings up something I wanted to discuss, which is your relationship with Trixie,” Linda said, looking back at him.

Lucifer scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“What about it?” he asked.

“Well from what you’ve told me, it seems you 2 are getting quite a bit closer since you returned, despite your self proclaimed hatred of children,” Linda explained.

Lucifer scoffed.

“Well she is Chloe’s offspring,” he reasoned dismissively.

“Yes, but is that the only reason you’ve been getting closer? Why you offered to take her calls whenever she has a nightmare? Why you never shy away from her hugs anymore?” Linda pushed.

Lucifer exhaled and looked away, shutting his eyes.

“Lucifer, I know it’s difficult, but you know these kinds of things will weigh on you if you don’t,” Linda reasoned gently.

Lucifer took a deep breath, scrunching his eyes shut.

“I... I hug her, I hug _all of you_ back, because every time you do, I’m reminded of the eternity when I _couldn’t,_ ” he said brokenly.

* * *

“Maze!” Chloe exclaimed when she looked up the elevator doors, “you’re back!”

“Hey Decker,” Maze replied with a grin as Chloe came shuffling around the couch to give Maze a hug.

Maze dropped her bags of knives on the ground and enveloped Chloe in a hug. In Lucifer’s absence, Chloe had obviously gotten over her hesitations towards Maze after finding out the truth and apologized for her behaviour and for keeping Trixie away.

Maze still didn’t like talking about her feelings, but she knew Maze had missed Lucifer as well, so they understood each other. They’d gotten close again in the past 2 years.

“Where’d your bounty take you this time?” Chloe asked pulling away and heading back to the couch.

“Oh you know, all over. Banned in 3 new major cities and 1 state,” Maze said with a grin as she headed over to the bar to grab a drink.

“I got in yesterday and stayed with Eve last night,” Maze said, pouring a drink. “She actually asked me to move in.”

“Oh really?” Chloe said excitedly.

Maze smiled as she walked over to the couch, drink in hand.

“Yep. I mean we're pretty much together every night when I’m here anyway. And as much as I love walking in on you 2, I like staying there,” Maze said, confidently resting her arm on top of the couch.

“Well I’m happy for you Maze,” Chloe said, lifting her coffee mug to cheers with Maze’s glass.

After both taking their respective sips. Maze spoke up.

“Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something. I’m not an expert on… human relationships, but it’s our 1 year anniversary soon and isn't it like human tradition to do something for that?” Maze asked.

Chloe chuckled a little.

“Yeah, it’s pretty customary to do something for anniversaries, but you of course don’t have to. Depends on what you guys wanna do. Some people exchange gifts or go out for a fancy dinner. You guys could plan it together or have it be a surprise,” Chloe explained.

Maze listened to Chloe and looked off into the distance in thought.

“Regardless of what you do, an anniversary is a celebration of your relationship. So like take something you and Eve love doing together, and make it a little more special than normal,” Chloe suggested.

Maze brought her hand up and tapped her chin in thought.

“Well, we love sex,” Maze suggested.

“Ok yeah, sure, you could do something special there. But maybe something outside of the bedroom first. What else do you guys like?” Chloe asked.

Maze continued thinking for a few moments before she perked up.

“I know just the thing. Thanks, Decker,” Maze grinned, punching Chloe in the arm.

“Ow!” Chloe exclaimed which only made Maze grin wider.

Maze stood up and headed back towards her room.

“I’m gonna start packing my shit up!” Maze called out as she walked away.

Chloe laughed and shook her head, turning back to her tablet and getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always did love Maze and Chloe's relationship when they were roomies, and I hope is season 5 we can see them return to that or something similar.  
> And as for updates, I have now officially gone back to work full time. I will continue to update as frequently as I can, hoping for a few times a week, but know I am not giving up! I still have many ideas of stuff I wanna write, I just have less time to do it!  
> But as always, let me know what you thought down below! Look forward to hearing it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes home from his mentally exhausting appointment with Linda. Later, Chloe remembers back to the day after Lucifer left for hell, and how she told the "celestial insiders" about his departure.

Lucifer and Linda finished a few minutes later. Lucifer drove back to the penthouse in silence, no music on.

As he rode the elevator doors up, he leaned his head on the elevator walls and closed his eyes. He stood back up when the elevator dinged.

“Hey babe,” Chloe said with a smile as the doors opened revealing Lucifer.

Lucifer already felt a little better just back in her presence. He always got a small little flutter in his chest when she called him babe.

He silently walked over to her, taking off his jacket and laying it on the couch as he passed by it. He came around the corner and bent down, taking the folder off her lap and tossing it on the table before collapsing down on top of her with a grunt.

Chloe chuckled as he did so and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close in the way she could tell he needed. She placed a kiss on the top of his head too.

“That bad, huh?” Chloe said with a small smile.

Lucifer groaned in response.

“Well you know Linda, always making me deal with my pesky feelings instead of denying them like I much prefer to,” he said a few moments later, annoyed.

Chloe laughed lightly.

“How dare she?” Chloe said sarcastically.

Lucifer huffed and turned his head, resting it on her chest. Then he spotted the cup of liquor sitting on the table.

“Oh darling, drinking already? Don’t mind if I join you,” he said grinning and grabbing the cup from the coffee table.

“Oh that’s not mine,” she said, and Lucifer looked up at her confused.

“Maze just got back while you were out. She’s in her room now,” Chloe explained.

“Oh, is she now?” he said, glancing at the stairs she would've ascended on her way to her room before downing the rest of her glass.

He put the glass back down on the table and _snuggled_ back into Chloe, but he wouldn’t be caught dead using that term to describe it.

“Mhm, and she had some news,” Chloe added.

“Oh?” he replied.

“Yep, she’s moving in with Eve,” Chloe said smiling.

Lucifer lifted his head from her chest.

“Oh really?” he said his eyebrows raised.

“Well it’s about damn time, she’s there all the time anyway. I’m surprised it took this long,” Lucifer added after, his head returning to her chest.

Chloe only hummed in response.

* * *

After Lucifer had left for hell, Chloe hadn’t seen much of Eve. Whether that was because she left right away or because she rightfully kept her distance, Chloe wasn’t sure. Upon talking to Maze a little while after Lucifer left, Maze told her that Eve had said she needed to figure out who she was, and that Maze hadn’t heard from her since.

While Maze hadn’t said it, Chloe could tell it made her a little heartbroken. She’d seen Maze sing for Eve that day at Lux, and she knew her old roommate well enough to know Maze had never looked at anyone the way she looked at Eve.

Chloe had been pretty pissed at Eve, and that hadn’t gone away easily. If Eve hadn’t summoned the demons, Lucifer probably wouldn’t have had to return to Hell. Maybe he would’ve, maybe the demons would have come eventually, but she was hurting so much from Lucifer being gone that it was really hard not to blame the woman.

While she didn’t condone any of his actions or agree with his stance, Chloe understood where Dan came from with being pissed at Lucifer. She wasn’t sure how she’d act if she had to work alongside Eve all the time while dealing with Lucifer being gone.

The day after Lucifer left, after Chloe had tried and failed to go into work, she decided she needed to tell the group what happened and where Lucifer went.

She called Linda and asked if she could come over, saying she had something important to talk to them about.

Her and Amenadiel had been a little hesitant, having just got Charlie back and we’re paranoid out of their minds. Chloe assured them that it was very important and kind of had to do with that, so they agreed.

Maze was already there. She had been patrolling outside all night since they left the Mayan. Chloe gestured for her to come in and join them in the house, saying she had something to tell them.

When she walked in, she saw Linda sitting on the couch holding Charlie, while Amenadiel sat on the chair beside.

They both looked exhausted.

They both looked stressed and sleep-deprived, more than was usual for having a newborn.

No doubt neither of them had got any sleep. Their less than a week old baby had been kidnapped and almost killed by demons. Chloe had no idea what she would’ve done if that had happened to Trixie.

“Hi,” Chloe said softly as she came down the stairs, “How are you guys doing?”

Both Linda and Amenadiel took a deep breath and shrugged, not really sure what to say. They were obviously not okay. Maze walked up and stood behind the couch, right behind Linda, knives still in hand.

Chloe nodded, understanding. She didn’t feel okay right now either and doubted she would for some time.

“How’s Charlie?” she asked, peering down at the baby.

“He’s okay. He’s sleeping, been out most of the night,” Linda answered.

Normally Chloe would’ve reached down and touched the baby, maybe held his finger or stroked his cheek, but she knew it wasn’t the time to do that. Linda would understandably be very wary of anyone but his parents touching the child right now.

Linda groaned a little and shrugged her shoulders, her arms and shoulders clearly tired. Chloe wondered if Linda had put Charlie down at all since he’d returned.

Amenadiel also noticed Linda’s discomfort and spoke up.

“Linda, I can hold him for a bit. You should rest,” he said gently.

“Why?” Linda whispered harshly trying not to wake her son, “so you can take him away from me up to _heaven_ or hand him off to a _demon_ again?” she hissed.

Amenadiel flinched, and then his shoulders sagged in shame.

Chloe was a little taken aback by Linda’s tone, never having heard her speak like that before. She was used to the woman being very level-headed and calm. But given the circumstance, Linda was more than justified in that response.

Chloe swallowed, trying to gather the courage to speak up.

“I promise this won’t take long, but I just figured you guys should hear it straight away and sooner rather than later,” Chloe said, looking between the 3 of them, and then down her shoes.

“What is it, Chloe?” Amenadiel asked.

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She could feel her heart racing and her hands getting clammy.

She started wringing her hands in front of her and closed her eyes, trying to steel herself. She hadn’t even said these words yet, and she doubted she was going to be able to say them without crying. Again.

“He went back,” she whispered, the expected tears pooling in her eyes.

“He went back? Who? Went where?” Maze asked confused.

Chloe took another deep breath.

“Lucifer,” she said, her voice a little louder but more broken. “He went back to hell.”

The 3 of their eyes widened in shock and a few mouths went agape. They were silent for a few moments.

“What? Why?” Maze demanded.

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and a tear fell down her face.

“He said that the demons would continue to defy him now that they knew he hadn’t planned on returning. That they would try to come back, to hurt Charlie, or me. He said they needed a King,” she explained, her voice breaking as more tears fell.

Linda and Amenadiel looked at each other, and then Amenadiel looked up at Maze. There were tears in Linda’s eyes.

"I don't think he's coming back," she whispered.

Chloe brought her hand up to her mouth to try to contain her sob. She felt Amenadiel’s arms come around her and she turned to him, sobbing into his chest.

The other 3 looked at each other, still grasping what they had just learned.

“Our entire lives, I always dragged Lucifer back to hell after he escaped up to earth. His entire life, he never went back willingly,” Amenadiel started, staring off into nothing.

“And the one time he does, it is to protect my son,” Amenadiel said, his voice breaking as a tear slipped from his eye.

“He didn’t even ask me to go with him,” Maze said with quiet anger.

“All I’ve done is _beg_ to go back and then he finally does, and he doesn’t even take me with him!” Maze said, her voice raising, clearly wanting to yell but not wanting to wake Charlie.

“Why did he have to leave me too,” Maze whispered brokenly as a tear fell from her face.

Her face hardened not even a moment after it broke and she furiously wiped it away and stalked out of the house, slamming the door on the way out. Linda stared at where Maze had just left, her face full of concern.

Chloe felt strong enough to stand on her own and pulled away from Amenadiel. Just then Linda finally spoke.

“When did he leave?” she asked.

Chloe took in a shaky breath, preparing to talk again.

“Late last night, after you guys checked in to say Charlie was home. I went over to the penthouse to check on him and he was out of the balcony, clearly about to leave,” she explained.

“I don’t even think he was gonna tell anyone,” she whispered.

“I begged him not to go, but he had to. He didn’t really say how long, but he made it seem indefinite,” Chloe said.

Amenadiel and Linda’s eyes closed, and their shoulders sagged, as if that had been something, they were holding out hope for. That he would be back soon.

“If the people he cares about are in danger, and there’s something he can do to stop that, he’ll commit to it, no matter the cost to himself,” Amenadiel said solemnly, clearly referencing Lucifer’s previous actions.

Chloe had no idea what those actions were, but she believed Amenadiel. She knew he was right. Chloe took a deep breath, finding her strength.

“Linda, I know you’re scared and you’re angry, and you have every right to be, but Charlie is safe now. Lucifer is making sure of that. So are Maze and Amenadiel. And so are you,” Chloe said, sounding the strongest she had all day.

Linda nodded and closed her eyes, a few tears escaping her eyes and she did. She leaned forward and kissed Charlie’s head.

Then she looked over at Amenadiel.

“You promise you’re not going to take him?” Linda asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Amenadiel nodded without hesitation.

“I promise Linda, I promise with all that I am that I will never take him from you. I know it does not excuse my actions but... I was so distraught after- after Caleb, and just never wanted my son to go through that, to be around that. But it’s like I said yesterday, no one will love him like you do. Like I do. No one will protect him like his family will. Like Lucifer is,” Amenadiel said, more tears falling from his face.

Linda nodded and clutched Charlie to her chest, tears streaming down her face still. After a few moments, she took a deep breath, calming herself, and looked back over at Amenadiel.

“I am not saying I forgive you and we are going to have many long conversations about this in the future, but could you please come here and hold him,” she asked.

Amenadiel nodded right away and came and crouched down in front of Linda. She transferred Charlie over to his arms and he took a seat on the couch right beside her, his eyes never leaving his son. Linda sagged into the couch in exhaustion.

Chloe, already feeling like she was intruding into their personal lives too much, was about head out when Linda stood up and walked over to her. She pulled Chloe into a hug.

“Thank you,” Linda said, “I’m sure that couldn’t have been easy for you.”

Chloe shrugged, not really sure what to say. Chloe looked over at the door, thinking of Maze.

“Is she going to be okay?” Chloe asked.

Linda sighed.

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly.

If you listened closely, you could hear Maze’s grunts and screams coming from outside, no doubt taking her anger out on the poor innocent trees in Linda's yard. Linda turned back to Chloe.

“And what about you? How are you?” Linda asked.

Chloe looked off over Linda’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” she answered truthfully, “I tried to go into the precinct this morning, bury myself in work like usual, but everything there reminded me of him. I forgot my screensaver was a photo of us and had a big ol’ meltdown when I turned my computer on,” Chloe explained, chuckling humourlessly.

“Of course you did Chloe, it’s completely understandable. So much of your relationship with Lucifer is based around your work,” Linda reassured, her hand squeezing Chloe’s arm in comfort.

“But hey, just because you miss him, doesn’t mean you should mimic his actions and start falling into patterns of denial,” Linda said a small teasing smile on her face.

Chloe closed her eyes and huffed a small laugh, which was about all she could manage right now.

“Take some time off Chloe. I know it’s gonna be hard, but you gotta face what your feeling and allow yourself time to recover,” Linda said.

Chloe nodded.

“You too Linda. I can only imagine what you just went through and you need to take time off too. You deserve it,” Chloe said, staring at Linda intently.

Linda sighed.

“You’re right,” she said, glancing back at Charlie and Amenadiel.

“And the door is always open to you Chloe. If you want to talk in a professional manner, and especially in a personal manner. Or if you want to talk about Lucifer with Amenadiel and me, or if you just wanna have a drink and talk about everything other than him,” Linda said with a small smile.

Chloe nodded and managed a thankful smile.

“You’re not alone in missing him, Chloe. We all do, and you don’t have to go through that alone,” she said.

"Thank you, Linda, the same to you," Chloe said.

Linda nodded and Chloe pulled her in for another hug, a lump forming in the back of her throat as tears threatened to spill again.

Chloe said her goodbyes to the 3 of them and headed out. She wanted to talk to Maze, but upon seeing the demon ripping up the trees in front of her, decided against it right now. They all had their different ways of dealing with things, and she doubted anything she could do or say to Maze would help right now.

She got into her car and her head fell back against the headrest exhausted. She thought about last night, about her conversation with Lucifer, and she immediately broke out in tears. She knew that it was okay to cry, just like Linda said she shouldn’t stop herself from feeling things, but it was so hard not to yell at herself to pull herself together and stop crying.

She sat there sobbing with her head against the steering wheel for a few minutes.

When she was finally able to calm down, she regained her composure and took a few deep breaths.

She turned the car on and pulled out of their driveway.

Inside, Amenadiel’s heart broke for her. He could unfortunately hear her sobs due to his angelic hearing. He worried about Chloe and he couldn't help the worry and dread he felt thinking about his brother. 

He was lost in his thoughts about his brother, and after a few minutes her heard her calm down and turn her car on, pulling out of the drive away.

Amenadiel hoped she would be okay. He hoped Linda and Maze would be okay.

He hoped his brother would be okay.

* * *

(Still in flashback)

Chloe was glad Dan had Trixie for the week. She loved her daughter and missed her desperately when she wasn’t around, but she couldn’t face Trixie right now. Her daughter was smart and empathetic, and she would be able to tell something was wrong, and Chloe wasn’t prepared to have that conversation with her daughter at that moment. Chloe couldn’t even think about Lucifer being gone without tearing up and Trixie would probably react the same. Her daughter loved Lucifer, despite his hesitations. She’d always seen the best in him, even when Chloe hadn’t.

Chloe unconsciously found herself parked in front of Lux. The valet girl recognized her as she stepped out of the car and took her keys from her with a smile and a “Good evening Detective Decker”. Chloe only bowed her head in acknowledgement, unable to conjure up a polite smile in that moment.

She found herself in Lucifer’s private elevator before she knew it, and as it raised, she felt her heart getting heavier and heavier.

Why was she here? What was she doing? She wanted to turn around and leave but then the elevator doors opened revealing Lucifer’s penthouse.

For some reason, she hoped that the doors opening would have revealed Lucifer sitting playing the piano, or perhaps at the bar getting a drink or walking down the stairs doing up the top button of his suit.

But he wasn’t.

Because he was gone. And she knew that.

But it didn’t make his absence hurt any less.

She stumbled out of the elevator, staring at the cold, dark room before her. Lucifer’s absence from the space was so noticeable it physically pained her.

As she walked further into the room, her hand brushed over the piano and she closed her eyes, a tear escaping.

She came to a stop when her eyes landed on the balcony. She looked away as fast as she could, almost visibly flinching. She couldn’t bear to look at it right now, didn’t want to think about the conversation that had happened there or what had been said.

She didn’t know why she came there, everything just _hurt_ being there. She turned and ran back to the elevator, tears streaming down her face.

She couldn’t do this. Not today at least. It was just too much.

* * *

Chloe pulled herself out of her flashback as Lucifer shifted on top of her.

She smiled as she reminded herself that he was here, in her arms, and not back in hell. And that he was struggling a bit right now, but that he was here and _okay_ and that he loved her still.

They continued to lay there for a while before Lucifer spoke up again.

“Oh I forgot to mention earlier, but Beatrice has another nightmare last night,” Lucifer said, turning his face to look up at her.

Chloe frowned.

“She did?” Chloe said, aching for her daughter.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, I told her to call me if she ever got them and I wasn’t there, and she called me last night. Said it was the same as the previous night's,” Lucifer explained, moving to sit up.

Chloe bit her lip.

“Damnit, I shouldn’t have brought her with to see Ella, I should’ve known that would bring up bad feelings for her,” she said, sighing and bringing her knees to her chest, her forehead falling on her knees.

“Darling it’s not your fault. The child was practically begging to go and you couldn’t have foreseen her reaction,” Lucifer assured her.

Chloe sighed.

“I just feel so bad because I’m the upsetting part of her nightmares and I don’t know how to help her,” she said, feeling upset and helpless.

“Linda says that Beatrice may not have processed all the things she has gone through and that could be why being at the hospital is making her have nightmares again,” Lucifer said.

Chloe looked up at him.

“You talked to Linda about it?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer looked down in shame.

“Yeah, I asked if there was anything I could do to help her deal with them better. My apologies for overstepping, I should have asked you first,” he said apologetically.

“Oh no, Lucifer, that’s not what I meant. Especially if you were asking how to help her. I was more interested in what she said if there’s something that could help,” Chloe reassured.

Lucifer nodded, relieved.

“Well, she said that it’s normal for being back at a hospital to bring up bad memories and for her to have bad dreams about them, and for now keep doing the things I’ve been doing cuz that seems to help her. But if the nightmares continue to happen for more than just a couple of nights than you might want to do something about it,” Lucifer explained, recalling his earlier conversation with Linda.

“Like what?” Chloe asked.

“Like take her to see a therapist or something. Linda said one specifically for offsprings might be best, but if Beatrice needed to talk about celestial stuff, she could see Linda,” Lucifer answered.

Chloe nodded thoughtfully, considering Linda’s words.

“Linda said you should call her if you have questions or concerns and she can help you through the process if you’re not sure what to do,” he added.

Chloe looked up at Lucifer, her heart soaring in her chest.

“Thank you,” she whispered emotionally.

Lucifer looked slightly confused.

“For what?” he asked.

Chloe smiled.

“For thinking about my daughter. For caring about her and helping her,” she explained.

Lucifer ducked his head.

“It’s nothing, really,” he replied.

Chloe reached out and put her hand under his chin, lifting it so he looked at her.

“It’s not nothing Lucifer, it’s everything. It means so much to me that you do. It makes me so happy that the 2 most important people in my life not only get along, but care about each other so much,” she said fondly, gripping his cheek.

Lucifer’s face went a little slack.

“Most… important?” he said, shocked by her admission.

Chloe brought her hand up to his other cheek and pulled him closer to her, nodding.

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into her hands.

“Every time you say something like that, I think you can’t possibly top it and then you go ahead and do just that. You gotta give a devil a minute to recover,” he murmured.

Chloe bit her lip to withhold her smile.

“Well there’s plenty more where it came from, so you better get used to it,” she said.

Lucifer opened his eyes and smiled, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a soft and sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the slow update! Working full time is really kicking my ass and I wanna try to write good stuff, not garbage, so I can never write much at a time, leading to slower updates.  
> But I'm keeping at it! Hope you guys are staying safe!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unfortunate interruption from Maze, she joins Lucifer and Chloe to visit Ella at the hospital. Ella has more questions and later, Deckerstar does some pretty cute dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter finally up!  
> I'll let you get to reading, but a quick note:  
> There's another song in this chapter. I highly recommend you listen to the song if you are not familiar with it, just to get the vibe of it!  
> Enjoy!

“Ah, I really am going to miss this,” Maze sighed with a grin as she walked back into the living room.

Chloe and Lucifer, who had previously been making out on the couch, pulled apart. Lucifer grumbled, clearly disappointed that they had been interrupted.

Chloe blushed a little, still not totally loving PDA in front of people, but offered Maze a smile.

“So I hear you’re moving out Mazikeen?” prompted Lucifer, standing up from the couch and smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt.

“Yep,” she replied with a grin, walking up to the couch.

Lucifer adjusted his cuff links before heading over to the bar.

“When are you moving in?” Chloe asked Maze, still seated on the couch.

“Oh I don’t know, Eve just asked me to move in, we didn’t set a date or anything,” she replied.

As she did, Lucifer walked back with 2 glasses in hand. He handed one to Maze and held his cup up to cheers.

“Well, I’m happy for you Mazikeen,” he said with a soft smile.

Maze smiled back and they clinked their glasses together, before both downing the entirety of their cups, making Chloe huff a laugh at their similarity.

Later, Maze accompanied Chloe and Lucifer to go visit Ella. They had informed Maze that Ella had found out the truth and that she was okay with it.

Chloe had called ahead before they left to make sure Ella was available and okay if they came. She had enthusiastically assured them she was good and wanted to see them, so they left for the hospital not too long after that.

When they approached the room, Lucifer knocked before opening the door, which Chloe noticed with a smile, remembering that she had asked him to do that yesterday. It was kinda sweet how he absentmindedly listened to her.

“Hello Ms. Lopez,” he said as he walked in the room, a not quite fully confident grin on his face.

Chloe assumed that he was probably a little nervous Ella had changed her mind on his acceptance of him, despite her earlier phone call.

“Hey, guys!” Ella greeted upon seeing Chloe and Lucifer.

Upon seeing Maze enter behind them a moment later, Ella’s grin only grew.

“Maze! You’re back!” she said as Maze entered into the room.

Maze grinned.

“Hey Ellen,” she said.

“How was bounty hunting? Did you catch the bad guy?” Ella asked.

“I always do,” Maze replied with a grin.

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Maze coughed.

“So I uh- heard you know now,” Maze said nervously.

Ella nodded.

“I do. It’s still… a lot, but I’m doing alright,” she admitted.

Maze nodded in acceptance.

“Do you guys really devour souls?” Ella asked, curious and a little hesitant.

Maze barked a laugh.

“Nah, we just tortured ‘em. Or well I used to. Now I hunt the live ones down,” she said with a feral grin.

Ella looked a little unnerved but still accepting.

“Well, to each their own! All I know is that there would be a lot more bad guys out there if it wasn’t for you,” she finished with a smile, which Maze returned.

They hung out for a little while longer, and Ella updated them that she was going to be released in the next few days, and that apparently, she was healing well, which they were all very glad to hear.

Maze left a little while after, claiming she had to stop by the precinct and then was going out with Eve.

A few minutes after Maze left, Ella turned to Lucifer.

“Lucifer, can I, uh, ask you something?” she said a little nervously.

Lucifer looked over at her.

“Of course, Ms. Lopez, anything,” he responded.

“Well it’s about your Dad, and I’m pretty sure you don’t like talking about him,” Ella reasoned.

Lucifer grimaced.

“Well, you’re correct there, I don’t. But for you, Ms. Lopez, I can sacrifice,” he said with a smile.

Ella nodded, but her face still looked nervous.

“I just- the entire time I’ve known you, you always spoke about your Dad so horribly, and you never went into much detail about what he did, but I could tell he was not good to you, and so I always disliked your father because of it. But now, knowing who your Father really is, I don’t really know what to think, because if he really was so terrible to you then why should I be pray-” Ella explained, rambling.

Lucifer stopped her.

“Ms. Lopez,” he said, reaching up and taking her hand.

She stopped and looked up at him.

“I never understood why humanity was always so fond of my father, probably had to do with the fact that he created everything or something. And I always had an aversion to those who followed him, mostly because they believed the lies about me and blamed me for their actions,” Lucifer admitted.

Ella’s eye widened a little, thinking that was an admission that he had an aversion to her. He rushed to continue.

“There have been very few people I have met in my long life that had a relationship with my Father, who I have actually found myself fond of. And you, Ms. Lopez, are certainly one of them. Right from the very beginning actually,” he said with a small smile.

Chloe smiled, knowing that one of those other “few people” was Father Frank.

Ella looked confused for a second, not understand why he knew right from the beginning. Lucifer picked up on her confusion.

“Do you remember what you said to me in one of our first conversations?” he asked fondly.

Ella’s eyes widened.

“Oh yeah! I forgot about that,” she said, a smile on her face too.

Lucifer nodded.

“Even without knowing it was really me, you said those things in which humans so rarely do, and I knew you were one of the good ones Ms. Lopez, never had any doubts.”

Ella smiled, but she still looked hesitant and undecided.

“Ms. Lopez, I do not hold your relationship with my Father against you. What I care about most is your happiness. And if knowing my Father and praying to him or whatever you do brings you happiness, then I have no inclination to interfere with that. I saw how your struggle with your faith affected you after Charlotte, and I would not wish that on you again, certainly not because of me. If my Father’s love is something that brings you happiness, then I’m glad you feel loved by him, even if I never did. Your acceptance and friendship are more than enough for me.”

There were tears in Ella’s eyes.

“C’mon man! Why you gotta say things like that and make me cry. Get over here!” she commanded, gesturing for Lucifer to give her a hug.

Lucifer leaned down to her.

“My apologies, Ms. Lopez, I did not-” Lucifer started before Ella interrupted him.

“Shut up,” she said as she pulled him into an Ella Lopez hug, squeezing him tightly, and due to Chloe’s presence, he felt his breathing getting a little obstructed.

He pulled back a few moments later.

“Gosh, how could anyone think you are evil incarnate when you say stuff like that,” Ella laughed as she wiped her tears away.

Lucifer looked down at his shoes.

“You don’t know the things I’ve done, Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer muttered.

Ella considered for a moment.

“Yeah, you’re right, I don’t, but evil people don’t put other people’s happiness before their own,” Ella reasoned, giving Lucifer a knowing look.

Lucifer looked at Ella a moment longer, skeptical, before sighing in defeat and smiling, shaking his head.

Ella beamed at her victory.

“I’m still not happy with your Dad though. Me and him are gonna have a little chat pretty soon,” she said casting her eyes upwards with a disapproving frown.

A ghost of a smile appeared across Lucifer’s face.

“Well good luck with that. Father isn't one to reply,” Lucifer said.

Ella just shrugged, casting her eyes upwards once more before moving onto the next subject.

“Are they actually up and down?” Ella asked.

Lucifer gave her a confused look.

“Like is heaven up and is hell down?” she clarified.

“Oh, well in a way, I suppose. From earth, you do fly up to head to the Silver City and down to reach hell, but they exist on a different plane. Which is why humans will never find them. Our wings give us the ability to travel between realms, and humans can only pass through once they are dead, but they have to be led by an angel. Which is what Azrael does,” he explained.

“Ah,” Ella nodded, taking in the information.

“Ok, then how do you decide who goes to hell? Is there like a system or does St. Peter test you at the gates of heaven like in the comic strips?” Ella questioned further.

Lucifer snorted.

“No, that dullard’s role is far less significant than Catholicism believes it is. According to Amenadiel he’s just a glorified greeter,” Lucifer said, and then he cast his eyes downward.

“And as for where souls end up, I have no say in that.”

“You don’t?” Ella asked, surprised.

Lucifer shook his head.

“No. You humans send yourselves; Hell is based on your own guilt. If you feel guilty for the things you’ve done, you trap yourself in your own cell, your own guilt manifested into an endless hell loop of your own making. The cell doors are unlocked, you can leave at any time, but no one in the history of humanity ever has,” Lucifer said gravely.

Ella’s eyes were wide, holding her breath. She stayed silent for a while.

“Shit,” she breathed, looking away from him as she accepted the information.

“Mhm. Shit indeed. Quite a nefarious system my Father came up with,” he said with a grimace.

After Ella got over her shock, she turned to Lucifer.

“So what did you do then? And the demons? I assume there are others like Maze?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, Maze is one of thousands. She was always Hell’s most skilled torturer and my right hand, though. As for me, mine was more of a supervisory role. I did things… that I’m not proud of. But it was a job my Father forced me to do. Until I finally had enough and came here. Despite the recent setback, I much prefer it here and plan to stay,” he said, glancing over at Chloe with a smile during the last sentence.

Chloe smiled back.

“Well I like it much better that you’re here too, so I’m glad,” Ella replied with a smile, squeezing Lucifer’s arm.

* * *

A while later, some nurses came in to take Ella for her physical therapy, so she and Lucifer took it as there cue to leave. They said their goodbye’s and headed back to the penthouse.

Lucifer made them a late lunch as Chloe sat at the breakfast bar, finishing up her work from earlier. She was so engrossed in it, that she didn’t even notice when Lucifer placed a plate full of food in front of her. She protested as Lucifer pulled the folder out from in front of her, but she excused his actions when she realized he was just trying to get her to eat. She flashed him a grateful smile before digging into her food.

When they were done, Lucifer had to head down to Lux to get some work done before the night rolled in, which left Chloe to finally finish her work. After a few hours, she was finally satisfied with her state of completion. She put her work away and poured herself a drink.

While she still preferred wine, she had gotten a taste for Lucifer’s preferences while he was away. It sounded a little pathetic, but when she drank his preferred drinks, it reminded her of him, of the smell of his breath when he was close, or the way he tasted when she kissed him.

After taking a few sips, she pulled out her phone and started playing some music through the penthouse sound system, shuffling her usual 90’s playlist. She hummed and sang along as she puttered around the penthouse, tidying up here or there.

A few songs in, “That Don’t Impress Me Much” by Shania Twain came on, and Chloe smiled. This was one of the many songs she knew all of the words to.

She bopped to the beat as the song started and sang as the words started, picking up the mug and glass from the coffee table and taking them to the kitchen sink.

“ _I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

 _Oh, oh, you think you're special  
Oh, oh, you think you're something else,_” she sang as she danced her way back into the living room.

“ _Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night,_” she continued singing and dancing, then paused for a second when she heard the elevator ding.

She looked over to see Lucifer in the elevator, his suit jacket in his hands and hung over his shoulder by his finger. When he saw her, he smiled, and then realized what she was doing.

“ _That don't impress me much,_ ” she sang, looking directly at him.

He brought his hand up to his heart in feigned offence. She strutted over to him on pace with the beat as she continued singing. Lucifer continued grinning as he watched her, tossing his jacket on the bar.

“ _I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket_

 _And a comb up his sleeve-just in case,_ ” she sang as she as she got closer, making direct eye contact.

She reached him and raised her hands to his shoulders.

“ _And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughta lock it,_ ” she brought her hand up and brushed against his hair.

“ _Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place,_ ” she sang, putting emphasis on ‘heaven’, and Lucifer chuckled.

“ _Oh, oh, so you think you're something special  
Oh, oh, you think you're something else,_” she continued, glancing down at his lips and moving closer to him.

Lucifer followed suit, leaning in closer, falling into her trap.

“ _Okay, so you're ~~Brad Pitt~~ the devil,_” she smirked, replacing ‘Brad Pitt’ with her own lyrics.

“ _That don't impress me much,_ ” she sang and pushed him back before he could kiss her.

Lucifer threw his head back in laughter, causing her to smile as well.

“ _So you got the looks_ -” she ran her hand down his jaw, “- _but have you got the touch_ ” she gripped his chin. Lucifer grinned.

“ _Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much,_” she sang, and then pushed his chest back and turned, sauntering back over to the couch.

Lucifer definitely watched her backside as she did. He found himself following her with a smile.

She reached the couch and leaned on it, sticking her hips and butt out, staring back at him.

“ _You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine_ ” she continued, making washing motions on the couch as if it was a car.

She turned and sat on the edge of the couch, kicking her feet up.

“ _You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me, you must be jokin', right,_” she said with a laugh.

“ _Oh, oh, so you think you're something special  
Oh, oh, you think you're something else,_” she sauntered over to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to dance with her.

He willingly allowed himself to be pulled in, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

“ _Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much,_” she sang, bopping around to the beat.

Lucifer grabbed her hips and spun her around, pulling her in close. She grinned and continued.

“ _So you got the moves, but have you got the touch,_ ” she said, running her hand down his leg.

“ _Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night._”

Lucifer moved their hips to the beat of the music. Chloe continued, reaching her hand up to hold onto his neck.

“ _That don't impress me much_  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright,” she grinned and brought her hands back down.

“ _But that won't keep me warm on the long… cold… lonely night_ ” she sang, grabbing his hands and dragging them down the sides of her body as she swung her hips.

Lucifer watched their hands like a hawk as she dragged them down her body.

“T _hat don't impress me much,_ ” she finished, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck as the music continued, the song coming to an end.

Lucifer couldn’t help the grin on his face as he wrapped his arms back around her waist. As the music died down, Lucifer finally spoke up.

“You wound me, my love,” he said, not looking wounded at all. Chloe just grinned.

“ _Loved_ the show, Darling. But this performance review is certainly troubling. What can I do to _impress_ you, hmm? What was that about my moves or my touch?” he questioned, a sly grin on his face as his hand travelled lower down her back.

Chloe returned the smile and pushed up on her tiptoes, pulling him into a kiss. Lucifer eagerly responded.

“Dance with me,” she requested with a grin as she pulled away, the next song starting up, “then we can really see what moves you’ve got.”

Lucifer grinned back.

“My dear, you ain't seen nothing yet,” Lucifer quipped, pulling her back into his embrace and moving them with the music.

As they danced around the penthouse, Chloe swore she hadn’t laughed that much in years. Lucifer knew he hadn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, they really are so cute. Let me know what you thought down below!  
> ONCE AGAIN, sorry for the slow update! Ya'll were literally so nice about it and it means so much that you guys are willing to wait! But I do genuinely really like writing these Lucifer fanfics, and I wish I had more time to do so.  
> Honestly, this probably would've been up like last week if it wasn't for THE SEASON 5 TRAILER
> 
> **SEASON 5 TRAILER SPOILER ALERT**  
> YALL  
> I FREAKED THE FUCK OUT  
> I woke up early on the Monday at like 6 am, and the trailer had just been posted. I proceeded to hyperventilate before watching it. Once I finally calmed down enough, I clicked it and like immediately started crying.  
> AND THEN THE REVEAL IN THE MIDDLE.  
> OH FUCK.  
> I DID NOT SEE IT COMING. LIKE I KNOW SO MANY OF US WROTE OR READ FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT THEY'D DO IT!!
> 
> This is literally how it went:  
> "How could you go home without me?!"  
> "I'm not Lucifer!"  
> Me: .... hold up  
> Maze: "Lucifer told me he had a twin brother"  
> Me: GASP  
> Me: no  
> Me: NO  
> Me: NO. WAY.  
> Me: smashes pause buttons and literally throws my phone across the room (that is not a lie, I 100% did that)  
> Then I sat on my bed in shock, breathing heavily, before finding my phone a minute later and pushing play.  
> "Nice to meet you. I'm Michael"  
> Me: HOLY SHIT  
> Then proceeded to watch the rest of the trailer and it over again 7 times in the next half hour.
> 
> yeah, so, needless to say, I freaked out. I spent the entirety of Monday and Tuesday on Tumblr, posting and reading analyses and theories. Honestly spent most of the week doing so. If you're interested, my Tumblr is DetectiveDeckerstar (same as username on ao3), I would love to have you and hear from you!  
> But yeah, let me know what you thought of the chapter or the trailer in the comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback in the comments!  
> See you soon my lovely Lucifans!


End file.
